Family Intervention
by CarribeanQueen
Summary: This is my first FanFic. I don't own TWD nor the characters. This story happens shortly after arriving at Alexandria. (Note: still haven't seen s.6 so this is my version of how Richonne came to light.)
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night which meant it was girl's night; this time the hostess was none other than Michonne, that said, Rick was on papa duty so he packed up the kids and himself together and went to Glenn's house because Carol too was a part of the ruckus going down at his house. The men knew better than to argue with their women realizing they too needed a much deserved downtime and between the crises they have had to forgo many small pleasures.

The men hunkered down at Glenn's having ensured the kids were down for the night and security was on patrol, the watch towers manned and the community was secure, a civilized poker night began. They knew they would not be seeing the women till at least noon the next day and they needed to be at the ready should all hell broke loose so drinking would be light.

As the women: Carol, Maggie, Sasha, Tara, Rosita, sat around the coffee table drinking the bottles of wine scored from their last run for this specific purpose, swapping stories of various things that happened in Alexandria, old war stories on their path along the way, their relationships and so on but notably two were rather quiet, them being Carol and Michonne who discreetly ended up in the kitchen busying themselves with something. Their actions were not entirely lost on their friends so the hen parade took their various glasses and mason jars to the kitchen and cornered them there.

Maggie being the ring leader and a little tipsy herself, pipes up, "So? What gives with you two?" "Y'all think that you're not part of this group or what?"

Carol and Michonne exchanged a look amongst themselves and Carol says, "What do you mean? Most of us have been together since the prison and then shorty thereafter, of course we're part of the group".

Maggie replies, "Why is it y'all never want to talk about the personal stuff? I don't get it, even Sasha who's lost so much is just now coming out of her shell and I know it can't be easy for her but she's talking about losing Bob and Tyrese. Hell she's even got a new admirer, don't yah Sasha?"

Sasha who was feeling relatively no pain raises her mason jar and says, "Bottoms up y'all".

Seemingly oblivious to the mood around Maggie looks directly at Carol and continues her tirade, "But what I don't get ever is why neither you nor Michonne ever talks about your lives".

Carol and Michonne were speechless for their own reasons. Sasha saw that Tara and Rosita didn't know what to say being the newcomers to the group they felt a little uneasy; so in the interest of continuing the party and changing the subject Sasha pulled out a bottle of Tequila she had found and challenged everyone to shots. It worked but the drunker they got Maggie's unabridged tongue became looser. "So, Choone, what was up with you and Rick at Diana's party? If he was trying to make you jealous girlfriend I'd say he succeeded; the look on your face when he kissed Jessie, I thought she was gonna turn up dead but then all the shit went down and we were so busy it slipped my mind. Hell, it's the first girl's night we've had in the past three months".

The others took a collective breath not knowing where Michonne was at with this personal talk given her earlier reluctance to contribute. But what Michonne didn't expect was the betrayal from her former ally Carol who said, "Michonne sweetheart, you really have to let him know how you feel about him".

Michonne's head snapped to her left looking at Carol pleading with her to stop but Carol obviously missed the cue or it was the wine because she continued, "Rick doesn't have a clue. Jessie means nothing at all to him. In fact, I asked him to help her, she is or was me before the Farm, before the Prison. I was Jessie, married and abused". The revelation caused a collective gasp amongst the women.

Michonne seemed to soften at this and forgave Carol realizing that what she saw as a betrayal was less that and more a confession of Carol's life. Michonne walked towards her older friend and hugged her, which caused the other women to look at her differently. Michonne is not big on PDA, in fact, the only time they've noticed her with her guard down was around Rick's children Carl and Judith.

Carol was obviously drunk because she wouldn't shut up or maybe she was she just trying to get Michonne to open up. Carol oblivious to the change in the room continues, "You know Rick is just that guy, he'll help you if you asked and if you're family he won't deny you". She looked directly at Michonne, the two women just looked at one another; "Michonne, you're his family. You're his wife but neither of you realizes it yet. You're the mother to his children, which he has yet to realize but you have. I've been with Rick since he caught up with us in the refugee camp outside Atlanta. I was there with Lori, Rick and Shane. I saw the break down in that marriage and even after Shane they were never the same he shut down and then she was gone. Michonne, you know what I'm saying is true; you've been more of a wife to Rick than Lori was from the time he came back to her". With that Michonne shook her head and stepped away from Carol.

Maggie adds, "Yeah, exactly, Glenn and I have wondered why y'all haven't figured it out yet. He listens to you and defers to you. You're the reason we're here in the safe zone, even though Rick knew we were out there too long he was reluctant to come here and try. You're the reason he agreed on pushing forward to Washington; he doesn't listen to the others the way he listens to you. He doesn't even realize that he's a royal ass when you're outside the walls. I mean, he's still Rick but his fuse is short. I see the relief in him the moment you return from runs when he's stayed behind" and he allows himself to breathe again".

Feeling sorry for her overwhelmed friend Sasha butts in and says, "What the hell, this is beginning to feel like an intervention; what gives? Give Michonne a chance to answer".

Michonne choked on her last shot and was fighting frantically trying to control her coughing, as the liquid went down the wrong way. Secretly thanking god for the distraction as she tries to compose herself. Unbeknown to her, their family have been secretly observing her and Rick for well over a year now. Michonne's thoughts were all over the place, _Rick, the children, their family_. She felt overwhelmed with her friends scrutiny and needed to breathe.

Meanwhile back at Glenn's, the boys themselves were holding a more tranquil get together with much less booze given that the women would never be combat ready on a girl's night.

Eugene being one of the newest to the family and by far the most ignorant of social etiquette notwithstanding his brilliant mind; he's also the least tolerant to liquor pipes up during a game of cards and says, "Rick why did you kiss Jessie at Diana's party that night? I can't imagine you had a pleasant night thereafter. I was actually surprise to see you alive the next day. I may not understand the intricate interactions between relationships per se but I'd dare say Michonne is not a female I would want pissed at me anytime soon nor would I cheat on her either".

During his tirade Daryl, Glenn and Abraham were just about pissing themselves with laughter while Morgan shakes his head. The men were all looking at Rick who had a deer in the head lights look about him.

"Excuse me? Michonne and I are just friends and co-workers, there's absolutely nothing going on with us", Rick answers.

Euguene blinks, he thought about apologizing for having misread the situation but thought the better of it by saying, "Rick that makes absolutely no sense; why would Michonne react the way she did after seeing you kiss that woman? A woman who is not interested in you would not have watched you and Jessie with daggers in her eyes. The pain visible on her face when she tore out of that party was palpable. I'd dare say if you both believed that you are just friends that night she realized she wanted more from you".

Rick at a lost for words looked to his buddies who had known him longer for assistance but found none. He turned his head to each one who in turn looked toward the floor instead of meeting his eyes. He finished his beer and went to get another. As he opened the bottle he looked around the room at his friends and said, "Really, just how long y'all believe there's been somethang going on between me and Michonne?"

"Daryl?" The latter shrugs his shoulders, got up and walked towards his buddy, placed a hand on his shoulder, and tells his friend, "Rick, since the Prison. Once you got over your trust issues with Michonne and she stopped tracking the Governor something changed in you. It was little by little but when you realized that she was staying you let your guard down and little by little you leaned on her more. She had your back no matter what. Man you've been gone a long time".

Rick shook his head refusing to believe his friend. "Nah, you're wrong, Michonne and me are not like that, she's my friend".

"Glenn?" "Rick, what do you want me to say? I saw the same thing Daryl did. Hell we had bets riding on just how long before you tell us y'all were a couple but thanks to Eugene no one will win. I mean it was supposed to be a self-realization thing".

"Abraham?" "Aw shucks, man this thing between you too is so damn evident I'd hazard to say within a day of meeting your group Rosita and I knew. We waited y'all out before bringing up Washington and we knew Michonne was more open to change than you would be so when she decided you followed her. You would follow that woman to the end of the earth as long at it meant you were together. She calls you on your shit too and that's why you love her".

"Morgan, you met me before these yahoo's tell them they're wrong".

"Rick, what do you want me to tell you that you haven't already heard? Not including the gun raid back in Kings County, I just met Michonne here at the Safe Zone but from what I can tell I thought y'all were a couple. What single woman saddles herself with a widower and two young kids when she has options? By options, I mean there are young men here in the Safe Zone and single too with no baggage. I understand y'all first nights here y'all remained in the same house even though two were made available to the group. Hell since then the family has branched out but she remains with you. She could have taken up residence with Sasha and Tara and have their own place but she didn't; so man you've got to ask yourself why Rick? Why did she choose to stay with you and your children?"

Rick could not believe what he was hearing, he didn't see what these men saw. Him and Michonne? His thoughts got the better of him though, _that kiss was nothing he didn't want Jessie; she was in a bad situation that's all. Maybe he was a little attracted to her but she was married, sure Pete was a douche but I'm no Shane. Could it be why she asked me, whether or not I would do this for someone else? I told her no but in fact, I didn't want her to know that Carol told me about her situation and had asked me to protect her_.

"Hey Rick, are you in there? Are you hearing me? What are you going to do about Michonne?" Morgan asks his friend. The name Michonne registered in his conscious mind; it brought him back to the present looking somewhat perplexed at his friends who were waiting for an answer … one he didn't have so he continued to drink. His friends let him be.

Rick was stunned at the direction the night took. The cards were long forgotten and he and Michonne were the topic of the night. How the hell did poker night become an evening with Dr. Phil? He find himself cursing this damn girl's night hoping at least that Michonne was having fun because she really deserved it, they had been through a lot in the past three months. As he thought of her, he asked himself, ' _could the guys be right, was there more to Michonne and me that I didn't see_?'


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi there, thank you for the reviews, favs & follows. In this instalment we're dealing with the fall out after the intervention... the dreaded morning after. As well, we get an introspective view of our favourite Warrior. It's a bit raw. I hope you like. Please let me know._**

Meanwhile back at the Grimes house...

Maggie stirs and rubs the sleep from her eyes, rolls to the edge of the bed looks at the clock on the night stand, it read 7' o'clock. " _Fuck m_ e", she chastised herself. Her head was host to a cacophony of jackhammers, drums, sirens and the like, she needed relief. On her way to the kitchen she traipses through the dishevelled living area. The books, games, and chairs were askew no surprise really given the night they had after the failed intervention. Opening the cupboard, she grabs the bottle of Advil, pops two into her mouth, opens the tap and cups herself a handful of water to chase them down.

Walking towards the stairs her eyes touched above the mantle piece. She continued on her way up the stairs but despite herself induced fog she knew something was off. Back tracking a few steps and there it was. The wall was naked save for two empty nails... the katana was missing. She ran up the stairs although her brain already knew what she'd find. Checking the bedrooms first Michonne's, then Rick's , Carl's and Judith's, she even double checked the one in which she had slept but Michonne was nowhere. Returning to the kitchen she busied herself brewing coffee because she knew they'd need it.

" _Shit! she's gone all because of my fucking big mouth_ ". The other women hearing the commotion tear through the house began stirring as each of the doors were opened. They rose navigating through their own personal fog to investigate the source of the disturbance. They met in the kitchen and over coffee Maggie explained that Michonne was missing.

Maggie racked with guilt over the events of the night before looks at the members of her family before her and asks them, "Do we tell the men or do we go after her ourselves since I'm the reason why she left?" Although she addressed the group she had turned to Carol for guidance.

Carol couldn't help but commiserate with Maggie's culpability replied, "Maggie dear, you can't take all the blame I had a part in it too but yes, we'll have to tell the men".

She then turned to the others and assigned them their tasks. "Sasha, head over to the watch tower and find out when she left and the direction in which she was headed".

"Tara and Rosita go and secure us some weapons and vehicles".

"Maggie you and I caused this shit storm and I'm not telling Rick alone, you're with me".

As the women dispersed to carry out their assigned tasks, Maggie accompanied by Carol went back to her place to face the music. On their way there Maggie became lost in her own thoughts, thinking that _she'd rather be sitting through a root canal without anesthesia than to face Rick right about now_.

Arriving at her house, Maggie unlocks the front door to her house only to find herself staring down the business end of a Colt Python. _"Rick it's me, Maggie and Carol, lower your damn weapon. Really, in what universe is it ever okay to get your head blown off coming in your own damn front door?"_

Rick rubs the sleep from his red eyes as he tried to make sense of their presence this early in the morning. Even though he wasn't firing on all cylinders, he knew if the women were up and about this early after their hen party it can only mean trouble. "What is it? What happened?"

Neither Maggie nor Carol knew how to soften the blow so together they blurted it out. "It's Michonne, she's gone!"

It took Rick a minute to make sense of it but he still didn't understand. "What do you mean she's gone? What happened?" Carol took the lead giving him the rundown of their night and the reality began to dawn on him that Michonne had had the same night he did. A minute later he was securing his gun belt and racing through the front door. Carol corralled both Daryl and Glenn to follow Rick but she remained behind to watch over the sleeping kids.

Rick jogged to the front gates, there he met Tara and Rosita with the vehicles and weapons they had procured for the search. He was not delusional, he knew Michonne was quite capable of taking care of herself but this time she left half cocked in an emotional state after a night of no doubt heavy drinking. How clear was her head? _Shit he thought_ , _if only these women would have minded their own damn business we wouldn't be mounting a search party. What the hell is going on it's like something in the universe flipped and it was now about their match-making theories about him and Michonne_.

After this run he promised himself to investigate his feelings further but right now it was all about finding Michonne.

Maggie followed closely behind and caught up to the others. Her guilt was eating her alive. _"Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut?" It was after all three months ago and since Rick executed Pete at Diana's behest ... Jessie had become cold towards him._

Sasha reported back to the group that Michonne went through the gates at 0530 hours; she was travelling West on foot so she had two and a half hours on them. Rick assigned two three person teams. Maggie, Glenn and Tara were in one vehicle while Daryl and Rosita accompanied him in the other. Together the vehicles drove through the gates in search of Michonne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Michonne's P.O.V.**

After the women turned in Michonne was left with her thoughts and the remainder of Rick's six pack. But for whatever reason the more she drank to forget the more sober she became. Taking the last bottle she went onto the front porch where she sat replaying the events of earlier that night.

Both Carol and Maggie had laid out some irrefutable facts which left her feeling bare and exposed and not in a kind way. What shocked her however, was instead of defending herself and negating their claims she was rendered speechless; almost as though she was caught red handed stealing from the proverbial cookie jar.

So, Maggie had seen Rick kissed Jessie and my reaction to him doing so, well that certainly was news. _But why did I react the way I did if we're just friends?_

She thought long and hard about that and finally settled for the truth.

 _If the truth were to be told, I was jealous of Jessie and there are times I've even regretted convincing Rick to follow Aaron here too._

 _I wanted us to have a chance at stability but at what cost? I wanted a chance at living for the children and us. I am a woman with needs. There were times that I believed given a chance Rick might come to see me as a woman too... not just his Lieutenant or a warrior but a woman who needs to be pampered and loved. I see him as the leader of our family, father, as well as a man and a potential lover but he's yet to see me._

 _After the Prison but just before I found him and Carl, I came to the realization that in order to move forward I had to make peace with my past. I got it… and accepted it… I forgave Mike because happened wasn't his fault. I love my Andre and I will forever love my baby boy. In that moment of truth something changed. It was then I allowed myself to truly mourn my loss and the tears that I couldn't shed before were released. It was then I made a promise that since I had already loved and accepted Rick's children, I would then open myself up to him and let him in._

 _Looking back now to that night three months ago: yes, I hated the thought of going to Diana's party so that night I tried to make him see me. I parked my katana on the wall. I had put on a beautiful sundress, I recall it was white with a halter top and skirt covered with poppies coupled with the cutest white sandals. My locks were drawn up in a ponytail and I actually wore a bit of make-up for the occasion. I felt beautiful and soft again like before the change._

 _As I left my room with Judith in my arms and descended the stairs, I could have sworn when Rick saw me there was a hitch in his breath but in a fleeting moment it was gone… the man was replaced by the mask of the leader._

As she reflects on that night, the tears which were being held at bay poured from her tear ducts and began to flow like a burst dam. Her chest heaved violently as she allowed the pain of that night to resurface.

 _So yes, it hurt liked hell because we were no sooner behind these damn gates when I was watching him chase a married woman who flirted shamelessly with him. I get it now… that he was trying to be her protector but it wasn't without an ulterior motive on his part. Low hanging fruit indeed. That bitch awoke in him the man that didn't see me the woman who stood by him for the past 18 months, watched him grieve his dead wife, providing him a shoulder to lean on when he needed it. Keeping him from the darkness which lurked around him, I was … am his conscience when needed. In saving Rick, he saved me, his pain was mine and my pain was his; we were… are mirrors of each other from the day we first locked eyes on either side of that fence._

 _Saving Andrea helped me to communicate with another living being ending my aimless nomadic existence amongst the walking dead. Carl and Judith healed me by pulling me back from the darkness in which I basked. My extended family accepted and love me but the one that truly matters most is oblivious to me._

 _So yes, Carol and Maggie you were both right I could not argue such irrefutable facts. Instead, I chose to obliterate them but I've failed at that too. I'm suffocating behind these damn walls, trapped in a situation which may never materialize. I need to feel alive again... she slowly got up and knew what she had to do._

 _She went into the house took her katana from the wall, walked out the front door and headed for the gates._


	3. Chapter 3

The search party headed West in pursuit of Michonne. The latter was busy dispensing her wrath on the walkers she encountered in her path. It had been the first time in weeks since she had left the relative safety of Alexandria's gates, she vowed to correct that status.

Being a constable had left Michonne feeling somewhat unfulfilled. Although she loved her job she enjoys the chase even more because relatively nothing happens within the walls. While she wouldn't want to return to her Nomadic days nor the hardcore survivalist Post-Prison days she relishes the challenge of the runs. Out here she feels alive. This feeling however, was not lost on her giving what transpired within the past twelve hours but out here was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts.

She had been walking well over two hours now when she came upon a cluster of trees bordered by some tall grass which provided some screening, a place to hold up and survey her surroundings, after all, one can never be too safe these days. She rifled through her small stash of loot she pilfered from the Pantry for a snack.

From what she observed so far there were more walkers within close proximity of the walls. At present, it was not a problem but it could easily become one so she made a mental note to address the issue at the next town meeting. Something she found disturbing however were the amount of walkers she had killed with a "W" etched into their foreheads. It can't be a coincidence but she didn't know what to make of it.

In the relative calm of the landscape she heard a noise in the distance which she thought could possibly be engines and elected to remain hidden because by her own calculations it was still relatively early for her absence to have been detected. She was not expecting a rescue party but given what went down last night either the women or their fearless Leader, hell maybe even both would elect to do something irrational such as mounting a search party. However, if the vehicles were hostiles she'd rather assess the situation prior to engaging it.

Meanwhile the search party was bearing down on Michonne's position. Daryl radioed Glenn's vehicle alerting them to the fresh kills he was spotting. He had a good feeling that they were gaining on her but then the trail of slice and dice just stopped even though there were still straggling walkers about. Was it intentional or could it be a ploy?

Looking through the binoculars he sees a small cluster of trees in the distance not far from the last cluster of bodies. He signals Rick to head the vehicle towards it. Daryl jumping from the vehicle continued tracking on foot. Arriving at the alcove, the grass appears to have been crushed down and fairly recent too. A few feet away he sees an abandoned Big Cat candy wrapper in the taller grass. " _Shit, and we just missed her too_ ".

But had Daryl looked over and up into the farthest tree he would have seen her.

Michonne recognized the Range Rover as soon as it came into view, she saw Daryl jump from the moving vehicle and had to act fast. She didn't want to cause a scene with Rick in front of his followers regarding whatever may or may not be going on between them, whatever it is or was is something private for which they didn't need an audience.

She had barely eaten her favourite bar when she realized she had to scramble and her only alternative was up so she dashed over to the farthest tree in the alcove and scaled it, knowing that they would stop, assess and strategize before moving on.

Daryl told the gang they had just missed Michonne holding up the candy wrapper as proof. He informed them she had been there within the last thirty minutes or so. He watched as the news registered on Rick's face and what he saw was the broken man from the Prison, the one who saw ghosts, talked to imaginary people and wandered aimlessly … lost. Glenn and Maggie saw it too.

Maggie lowered her head consumed by guilt for having caused her friends such pain. Glenn turned to his wife and embraced her. "It's not your fault Maggie. She'll be back … she can't not be back... she loves him and their kids too" _._ With that, Maggie's body sagged, heaving violently from her sobs... with tears flowing steadily onto Glenn's shoulder. He held his wife closer to him to comfort her then led her away from the team to calm her down.

"Rick what do you want to do?" Daryl asked his friend and Leader. The latter didn't respond causing Daryl to grab him by his shoulders and shake him.

"Hey man, do you want us to follow her? I think she changed directions on us. She probably heard the engines and went the opposite way. I can take someone with me and head to the East of the compound we could be back by supper, what cha say?"

Rick shook his head as though to wake from a bad dream, turned to his friend.

"No. She needs to be alone right now. I get it. She'll be back if not for me ... for the kids. I fucked up and I'll just have to live with that. I fucked up Daryl and I may have lost my friend too."

 _"_ You don't know that man. I know Chonne, she loves you too. Mind yah, she ain't never said it but everything she's ever done has been for you the Leader and the man. Your only problem is that you only saw the Warrior and not the Babe behind the sword".

Rick looking worn and defeated turned to the group instructed them they would be heading back but each group would be taking an opposite route back to the compound.

Michonne was relieved to see that Rick was handling things but her heart was heavy for him knowing her actions caused him such pain. She needed some time alone and couldn't fathom the idea of being under the same roof as Rick with all her feelings so close to the surface at this time. She needed some time alone to bury them again or at least try.

After they left she waited ten minutes before heading East, precisely the same direction Daryl wanted to track. If nothing else, she knew there was a deserted cabin in which she could hold up overnight if need be.

Meanwhile back in Alexandria the residents were stirring and the rest of the family who were at Glenn and Maggie's place, Abraham, Morgan and Eugene were apprised of the current situation.

Some how the word got out amongst the Alexandrian's that Michonne had left the compound and two vehicles left in pursuit of her. Tobin brought the news to Spencer and they debated whether or not the time was right to implement their plan. It was decided that they'd wait to see how the current situation played out.

When the kids woke up Carol fed them breakfast. She then explained to Carl that Michonne had gone off on her own but he shouldn't worry because she did this sorta thing all the time when they were at the Prison and she always came back.

Carl was hurting from the news. He knew this time was nothing like the times back at the Prison because back then she was a stranger but now she's family … his family. _"How could she just leave Judith and me?"_ He thought, _"I bet it's all dad's fault_ ". He had heard the men last night when they thought he was sleeping, they were saying how his dad made Michonne mad because he likes Jessie. _"Why would he like her when Michonne is way cooler plus she's already family. She loves us, she loves me because she told me all about Andre, that was special because I'm the only one here that knows. How could dad hurt her like that?"_

Michonne circled back towards the East of the compound with relatively little interaction with walkers. Having reached the cabin at dusk,she elects to spend the night and push on at first light. By her calculations she would reach the gates late tomorrow afternoon providing everything went well.

As the vehicles arrive at the gates they saw Sasha approaching from the North side. Daryl turned to Rick asking, "What the hell… did you give her an assignment that I don't know about?" Rick shook his head no... as though he lacked the energy required for speech. "So, she's back to tracking on her own instead of walkers now it's Michonne".

Daryl alit from the vehicle, ran towards Sasha and caught up with her some fifteen minutes later. Winded from his sprint, he bends over, hand on his knees as he tries to regulate his breathing.

Sasha continued on her path not waiting for him to catch up. He eventually, follows and caught up with her matching her stride for stride. "So, whatca find?" He asks.

She tapped on her bag and saying, "Two rabbits but no trace of Michonne".

Daryl looks patiently at his friend knowing what went down at the house the night before but also knowing that she too is dealing with losses which she's yet to come terms with.

"We'll be eating good tonight … but why are you really out here Sasha? Rick didn't give you an assignment. I know you mean well but what you've done is as reckless as Michonne but she had a reason for running. No one would be tracking you because we were already out there and had no way of knowing you were missing too".

Sasha felt hurt all over again but tries justifying her actions, "I know what you're thinking Daryl and you don't get to pull a Tyreese on me. Michonne is my friend too and I can't allow my list of losses to grow right now. She was there for me when I went rogue so I needed to be there for her too. Understand? Rick not assigning me a position made me feel left out… I had to try."

"Yeah, but you yourself said she went West why are you coming from the North?" He asked.

"She knew we'd track her, what if it was a ploy with her going West only to switch directions later?" She replied.

"You're right, we tracked her West which was maybe a little over a two hours by foot but lost the trail at an alcove". He updates her. "Rick thinks she wants to be alone and if that's true we ain't gonna find her", he sighed as they walked through the gates and head towards Glenn and Maggie's house.

Arriving at Glenn and Maggie's place Daryl announces, "Sasha's brought supper, who's cooking?"

During supper that night Rick brought the group up to date stating they had lost Michonne's tracks but didn't believe it was serious because she did this sorta thing back at the Prison when she'd disappear for weeks if not months at a time. At that Carl, asked to be excused from the table and left the house. Maggie followed him out the front door.

Rick did not know what else to do so he gathered Judith and her stuff and went home. Hours later Carol and Daryl were at his front door. As they entered the house, Carol touched his shoulder asking, "How are you doing Rick?"

"I'm worried for Carl … Michonne and him were really close. I saw the look on his face tonight and he's crushed. Carol, I just don't know what I'm gonna or can do about that".

Leading his friends through the living area he asks, "Y'all wanna sit down? Can I get you something to drink?"

As they sat down, Carol waved off his hospitality explaining, "Well, that's kinda why we're here…" Looking to Daryl for some help the latter nods his head encouraging her to continue.

"You see, Carl thinks there's something going on between you, Michonne and Jessie. He told Maggie he overheard y'all talking about it last night. He thinks you're involved with Jessie and it's the reason why Michonne left. He's at our place right now because he didn't want to be far from Judith. He want's to live with us and when and if Michonnne comes back he wants her to live with us too because you're an ass. His words not mine".

Hearing the news Rick got up and turned for the door a move Daryl anticipated and the reason why he's blocking Rick's path. "Hey man, it's late and the kid's all wound up right now. Let him cool down. He's just next door, ok? We'll take Judith to him because that's all he wants right now, well the second thing but the only one we have control over at this time. What you say man?

Rick shrugged his shoulders, sighs in defeat, raised both hands over his face rubs it then and allow them to run through his hair. He went to the kitchen opened the fridge to get a beer but there was none. "Fuck!" he says, walking to the cupboard retrieves a bottle of Scotch and pours himself two fingers, raised the glass to his lips and swallowed it in one shot, feeling the burn of the amber liquid with which he intended to numb his pain this night. Pouring himself another ... his mind wanders ...

" _Damn you Michonne!_

 _You've had my heart in a vice for a very long time ... but now even my kids have sided with you. What the hell have I done to deserve this? It's not like you even once gave me a sign that I had a chance with you"._

Meanwhile Carol goes to Judith's room and picked up the sleeping child together with a bag of her belongings. As she leaves the house, Daryl acknowledges her but remains planted in Rick's kitchen watching his friend fall apart. He resigns himself for the long night ahead and pours himself a stiff drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not saying this during my last post but thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate that you're taking the time to read my story and contributing in anyway. Grateful to y'all. Please let me know what you think.**

 _ **Recapping**_ _: Michonne is held up in a cabin overnight. There's potentially something brewing in Alexandria but not quite sure what. The Atlanta Crew is splintered right now because Maggie is feeling really bad that her big mouth have caused her friends such pain but it is interesting the outcome don't you think? Like Michonne the Warrior Princess is hiding from her feelings; I never thought she could be afraid of anything. Carl has taken it upon himself and on Judith's behalf to divorce their father. Rick is a mess but I've often wondered whether he'd be so lovable if Andy wasn't so damn hot. Wait till you hear his introspection. He slays. Daryl is really embracing this Dr. Phil like behaviour. What's up with that? He used to be the lil brother but he seems to have matured._

 _This chapter was inspired by Bryan Adam's (I just love his words) "Why Do You Have to Be So Hard to Love"_

"Was it some man that didn't treat you right  
Left you reaching out for him in the middle of the night  
Is there some heartache that you can't out run  
That makes you so afraid to get close to anyone  
You're so - easy to look at  
You're so easy to hold  
It's so easy to touch you - but so hard to let go  
It's so easy to want you - that I can't get enough  
Tell me why do ya have to be  
Why do ya have to be so hard to love  
Is it some hurt from long ago  
That makes it so hard to let your feelings show  
Is it the ghost of who you used to be  
That makes you so afraid to bear your soul to me"

Rick took the bottle of Scotch with him to the living area and sat down in the Lazyboy pours himself another drink and offers one to Daryl. Now, the latter was not a Scotch man and he could only imagine the hangover Rick would have the next day so in solidarity he was willing to take one for the team. After all, he did have a hand in opening his friend's eyes to something he didn't really want to see. But looking at Rick right now he wasn't so sure that he was being all that truthful the night before about him and Michonne being just friends. It seems like his friend had wished they were a lot more than friends but had been lying to himself for the longest time until they knocked down the walls he had erected to protect himself from the inalienable truth.

It seems like he and Carol will be having extended guests until this mess is sorted out. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, it was Carol and she had brought him a bottle of Moonshine so that he could commiserate his friend but still be functional if need be. It's at times like this why he truly loved that woman. God knows they too had their dance of avoidance too but it didn't take the whole dang family to intervene and make them realize what was right there before them. A jar of Moonshine and being trapped overnight on a run works wonders too.

Rick and Michonne were special though, their love was about as obvious as the nose on their respective faces but they were still fighting giving themselves to one another.

Even though Daryl and Rick were present in the living room. For all intents and purposes he was Rick's babysitter tonight it was clear that Rick had checked out.

Daryl shook his head wondering just what fresh hell Rick was living through as he watched him. It was obvious from Rick's countenance that he was carrying on an internal battle with his feelings or lack of feelings vis-a-vis Michonne which caused him to think, " _How can someone so logical can be so illogical at the same time?"_

 _"Damn you Michonne!_

 _You've had my heart in a vice for a very long time ... but now even my kids have sided with you. What the hell have I done to deserve this? It's not like you even once gave me a sign that I had a chance with you ... but I loved you anyway... and I have loved you for a very long time but how do I make you see me?_

 _This thang shouldn't be so hard. There's this wall between us. I don't understand ... we get along great when it comes to our communal family, you're my sounding board, and you keep me in check challenging my decisions when necessary to ensure that I've examined a situation from all aspects. You're a great mother to our children, they love you and you love them but why is it that you can't or won't allow me behind that wall you've allowed them to shatter?_

 _Was Lori right all along about the monster I've become? Is it your sense of morality that keeps this wall between us? Perhaps, you've seen me do things that your morality won't allow you to accept... is that it? Am I such a monster that you wouldn't want to lay with me?_

 _God, I wish I knew. There have been nights I've laid awake in my cell wondering just what you'd do if I told you that I was attracted to you and wanted to know whether the feelings were mutual. On at least four separate occasions, I went to your cell and waited in the hallway for a sign to push forward and let the chips fall where they may. The last time being the night before the Prison fell._

 _When you caught up with me and Carl after the fall, I took that as my sign. Despite my reservations about following Aaron, I listened to you. I wanted more than a Nomadic life for you and our children and I also wanted security for our family so I came here for you ... to start over… in many ways but you never looked at me the way I wanted you to Michonne._

 _Hell, when I first met Jessie within five minutes I knew if I really wanted to … I could have her. It drove me fucking crazy because she wasn't you. A man can only take so many damn cold showers Michonne._

 _That night, when I saw you coming down the stairs in that beautiful dress with Judith perched on your hip, OMG, I swear I stopped breathing. I wanted to say so much to you but the words got caught in my throat. I was scared you'd play off my feelings with a joke like you usually do when you become uncomfortable whenever thangs get a_ little _too personal. I didn't know what to say or do so I just left but I wanted to do so much more…_

 _If the truth were told, you intimidate me. Why? I'm not certain. I've often asked myself whether it could be my role as a "Protector" of the object of my affections was threatened but I've reconciled that fact because you've saved my life on several occasions for which I am grateful. As it stands in the world as we know it, should something befall me I'd rather be certain the woman in my life would be every bit the warrior you are for herself and our children. Yet, I can't seem to cross that invisible line with you._

 _Michonne, I want to know everythang about you. I want to know the mystery behind the woman who intrigues me: the woman who invades my dreams in such a carnal manner leaving me an aloof bastard the morning after from the guilt I feel after the intimacy we've shared the night before, even though it was purely one sided._

 _I can't actually pinpoint when and how I came to have these feelings for you but they've slid into my psyche like a thief in the night and there's only one solution._

 _I'm a man… not a fucking monk, I have needs and for a very long time one of those needs have been you Michonne. I am a weak man because I fear ruining our friendship or worst the relationship you have with our children if the feelings I have for you aren't mutual, so I have done nothing. However, I can't do this much longer. If and when you come back … we're going to have to address it. I can't sleep under the same roof knowing you're down the hall. I just can't. I wished the fellas had never brought it up because it was just so much easier pretending that I didn't notice your curves, your smile, your luscious lips, your hair, those perky breasts in those tight tank tops you love to wear; those beautiful brown orbs in which I lose myself but my all-time favourite is the view of your perfect backside._

 _God knows I am somewhat grateful we didn't find you today because I'm not so sure we could have been under the same roof tonight with me feeling the way I do about you and not doing something about it._

 _My goal was never to objectify you it's just that I'm frustrated … Yeah, one might say sexually frustrated knowing that from the comfort my room in my mind we exhibit the most carnal desires and we are one. But outside that cell for lack of a better word I am trapped having to compartmentalize what I do with you in my mind from our real life interactions with one another._

 _In retrospect, it would appear that … I too have a wall. One I'm afraid if I let you see the other side might cause you to head for the hills._

 _What will it take for you to see me as anythang other than a fucking Leader? A title I might add ...I never wanted. I see you just fine: you're a beautiful, compassionate, loving woman, but most of all you're a lifesaver, having saved this family on more occasions than I can count._

 _Your first act of charity towards us was saving Judith's life by bringing the formula to the Prison and by extension that of Maggie's and Glen's too even when you knew nothing about us._

 _You've saved my life countless times but I will forever remember the_ first _time I saw you, I was in a very bad place, for all I knew you were nothing but another apparition. I didn't trust myself. I saw thangs, and talked to people who didn't or no longer existed. You first saved me on that run when you told me that it was okay because you had seen thangs too right after your boyfriend died. At that moment, we were not that different you and I"._

 _"I love you Michonne"._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate them; please continue.**_

 _ **Recapping:**_ _Daryl the De Facto Big Brother has stepped up to watch over Rick. The latter went through a really heavy introspection thanks to a little help from a bottle of Scotch. At this stage in the game it appears that both Rick and Michonne are hiding from some pretty strong feelings and neither knows how to come to terms with them. It would also seem there might be something afoot in Alexandria but it's not certain as yet. What will happen next?_

The next morning Daryl leaves a comatose Rick in his Lazyboy after realizing that he would have to cover his friend's constable duties. Needless to say they were somewhat shorthanded with Michonne in the wind and Rick although physically present, a the ghost of the man he was two days prior.

On the way to the Constable's Post he ducked into his house and asked Carol to have someone pop in to check on Rick throughout the day. Maggie who was visiting Carol and the kids said she'd have Glenn and the boys take turns doing so. Daryl then asked Maggie to have Glenn finalize things for the run since he'd be stuck on constable duty for the rest of the day.

Arriving at the Constable's Post Daryl relieved Tobin from duty. The latter looked puzzled since he was expecting Rick to relieve him. Daryl seeing the question on his face explained that Rick was a little under the weather but would be on duty tomorrow, an explanation which seemed to suffice his curiosity for the time being. "Any news of Michonne?" he inquired.

Daryl just looked at him as he took his seat behind Rick's desk, reclining the chair and placing his feet atop the desk.

"Now that's a damn interesting question don't you think ... since we ain't got no cell or phone service that I know of. I'd hazard to guess that you being the duty officer ought to know who passed through those gates before I did since I was at home and not on duty".

Tobin shook his head, got up slung his rifle over his shoulder and exited the building. He never really liked Daryl anyway, he always thought he was a bit off.

The feelings were mutual needless to say since Daryl never liked Tobin or Spencer. He didn't remember them as being part of the Welcome Wagon when his group arrived. In fact, they butted heads with Rick every step of the way when it came to beefing up security inside the walls and they lost good people on runs owing the Alexandrian's inexperience. He hated dealing with these people that's why they had Rick... he's a diplomat, he can talk these people through their bullshit … on the other hand … he himself would just solve the damn problem … by taking 'em out and just take the damn place.

" _Rick, you really need to pull your shit together man because you're the Leader. I'd rather be outside these infernal walls just like Michonne is right now. The freedom to roam and feeling alive … alert to every change of the wind. This law crap is your bag not mine_ ".

At the Grimes residence, Rick woke up with a pounding headache. The short distance to the kitchen in search of some pills to dull his pain felt more like a marathon. Having located some Advil he popped two into his mouth chasing them down with several gulps of water. He splashed his face with some cold water he turned and took the attendance of those who sat in vigil in his kitchen.

Tara and Rosita were busy making food while Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Morgan and Eugene worked out the strategy for the overnight run planned for tomorrow.

Feeling somewhat conscious of the presence of a ripe odour, he discreetly checks himself. It was more than likely the odour emanated from him since he had been in the same attire for over thirty-six hours. He walked silently past his family and went to freshen up.

Thirty minutes later he emerged a new man, showered, shaved and wearing clean clothes. Although his appearance was wholly improved, there remained an invisible hole in his chest. The love of his life was still AWOL, his children were still next door and a part of his family was standing watch over him. He loved his people and despite his personal crises he realized that he needed to get back into the saddle.

Having addressed the gang, he asked for a situation report and while Glenn delivered it Tara and Rosita insisted that he ate, he obliged. After discussing some of the specifics about the run, he took leave of his family.

On his way to take up his constable duties he stopped in at Carol's to visit the kids. Judith was very happy to see him, she called "Dada" as she half ran half walked to meet him with open arms. He scooped her up and threw her into the air then catching her as she giggled. Carl however, remained cool and distant. He spent some time with them and then took his leave.

Unbeknownst to him his movements were being tracked from a bedroom window about four houses down. The watcher had seen a way in and decided to take it.

Arriving at the Constable's Post, he opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Daryl snoozing in a reclining position at his desk. Clearing his throat, he advanced on the latter's position while removing his gun belt. "I guess it's a good thang that crime took the day off".

Daryl rubbing the sleep from his eyes responds, "Well, it's a damn good thing too considering I spent my night babysitting your sorry arse and my morning covering for it".

Looking at his friend he noticed that Rick seemed to have aged at least ten years in the past twenty-four hours.

"She'll be alright man. You know it … I know it".

Rick averted his eyes,lowered his head and asked, "So whats been going on around here anyway?"

"Well, from the log not a whole hell of a lot but then that's not news right? But what I don't get is Tobin's sudden interest in Michonne's whereabouts. He's asking whether there's been news about her?"

With that Rick's head popped up, his eyes became alert. "Her disappearance has nothang to do with them. It was a knee jerk reaction to what happened at the women's party. The only people able who could have predicted such a move would have been us. Further, we were all drinking and too damn stupid to anticipate it so I'm sure she's out there because of her choice and not unforeseen interference. Plus Tobin is scared shitless of Michonne, he wouldn't even try to conspire against her".

"I agree Rick but something is not feeling right with Tobin. It never has. You didn't see the hamster wheel turning in that brain of his when I showed up to relieve him from duty instead of you. I told him you were under the weather. He seem to have accepted that fact ... chock it up to the fact not many people here believe there's nothing going on between you and Michonne."

With that, he watched Rick's poker face slide into position at the insinuation then continued his rant, "But I just get a bad feeling something is going to happen and you're a both link to whatever it is".

"Ok, maybe we should put some eyes on him. Why don't you ask Carl to shadow him like a game. Tobin's too stupid to think of Carl as a threat … after all, he's just a kid plus he plays with his sons which can get him inside their house as well".

"Alright! I'm heading out … got some traps to check and then hit the sack before the big run tomorrow". Daryl was almost at the door when he heard Rick.

"Any Alexandrian's on that run tomorrow?"

He turned and replied, "Yes, Aaron and Tobin. Why do you ask?"

"Keep an eye on Tobin out there … if he fucks up… just leave him behind but not so that he'd be back".

"Gotcha"

It was approximately 1700 hours and outside the walls Michonne had the gates in her sight. By now, she figured Sasha had her scope trained on her because she knew her friend would not have allowed herself to be relieved of duty till she walked through those gates. She was very proud of Sasha because while at the cabin she had tried to anticipate everyone's moves to past the time. Regarding Sasha, she felt sure if she had gone of the reservation she would have ran into her coming up on the North side of the compound but since she had not the next best place was the Watch Tower.

Sasha saw her and radioed the Constable's Post with the news. Carter the duty constable at the time was shocked to hear Michonne had survived a night alone outside the walls. He immediately went to convey the news to Spencer.

Twenty minutes later the gates were opened granting the prodigal daughter entry. Sasha hugged her friend for a very long time. Michonne was happy to see her and told her so. She suggested that her friend gets spelled from her position and rest up they'd catch up in the morning.

Meanwhile back at the Grimes, Rick had no sooner gotten out of the shower when the door bell rang. Pulling on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt he ran barefoot to answer the door. He opened the door to find Jessie with a casserole dish in her hands. He greeted her and opened the door further to allow her to enter the house.

Walking towards the kitchen with Jessie following he apologized, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting on the porch but I just got out of the shower. Is there somethang I can do for you Jessie?"

Jessie was a little taken back that he even allowed her inside but it works for her. The t-shirt was damp from clinging to his hard but slightly wet chest, his damp curls and clean shaven face had rendered her momentary speechless thinking, " _This may just work out better than I bargained Rick"._ She breathed in his fresh clean scent and with a small smile she said, "No worries Rick I had not been waiting long".

Placing the casserole dish on the island in the middle of the kitchen, she turned to him reaching her hand up to his head touching the length of his damp hair saying, "I think you're about due for another cut ... don't you?"

Rick took a step back, "Jessie, was there anythang I can do for you? You haven't spoken to me in months so why are you here?"

"Rick, I'm sorry … I know we've had our differences … I know that we were both in a weird place with Pete and all … but I heard about Michonne and the kids and I thought I'd bring you a casserole from one neighbour to another… If there's anything you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask".

With that, she closed the space between them caressing his face, touching his bicep. "You look tired Rick, you're not taking care of yourself. You look soooo stressed... I can help you with that".

At the same time she had advanced on Rick, the front door opened and Michonne walked in witnessing the scene in the kitchen, her Brown eyes locked onto Rick's startled Blue orbs for what seemed like an eternity. Again Rick backed away but was now trapped with his back to the counter-top.

Jessie oblivious to the fact they were no longer alone misread the surprise look on his face proceeded to invade Rick's personal space leaving but an inch between their bodies.

 _"Shit, this can't be happening... not again. Fuck!"_ he thought.

Michonne veered off towards the living room and returned her katana to its place on the wall. After doing so, she went upstairs to shower.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Rick was doing his best to keep Jessie's hands at bay. Trying like hell to get rid of her. Finally, thanked her for the casserole but excused himself because he was on his way to Carol's to pick up his children. Jessie offered to heat up the casserole for them stating she really wouldn't mind but he informed her that he was actually eating supper at Carol's and her casserole will be saved for another day. With that, he side steps her and quickly headed for the door where he put on his boots and showed her out on his way to Carol's.

After supper, Rick thanked Carol and spent sometime with the Judith while Carl ignored his presence. As he was leaving he told Daryl he'd see him in the morning. He returned home to face the smouldering embers he had left behind. He was tired but he knew this night had barely begun.

 _ **OMG! Talk about timing, eh?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews, favs and follows and your overall interest in this story. Please continue to let me know what you think.**

 _ **Recapping:** Daryl suspects there's something rotten in Alexandria. At this point, Michonne's homecoming was not exactly what she expected. Funny thing though, Rick had had dinner at Carol's  & Daryl's but never revealed that Michonne was back. Why is that?_

Entering the house Rick checked to see whether the katana was still on the wall and it was. " _At least she's still here he thought"_.

He went upstairs to Michonne's room and knocked on the door. "Michonne, can we talk? Ummmmm…. Michonne, we really need to talk".

 _"Unbelievable, now she's not talking to me. Shit! Can this day get any better?"_

Resigned to the fact that she would ignore him for the remainder of the night he was at least happy she stayed, it was a win in his book. However, he elected to sleep on the sofa just in case she decided on another dawn get-a-way.

Michonne had expected Rick's summons two hours earlier or as soon as he had gotten rid of the tramp in their kitchen. Unfortunately, getting rid of Jessie meant he had to follow her out too. She had overheard the last part of their conversation and knew he'd be next door. While she admits ignoring him was down right childish, she just wasn't feeling it right now. She was tired and didn't feel like talking about her feelings.

Talking was inevitable if they wished to continue as roommates, or even pursuing whatever this may mean for both of them. She figured by now, it was a fair assumption Rick had the full story about what happened and would have had the time to digest why she actually took off. That said, if he felt the same way towards her they would be expected to bare their souls to one another. It's at times like these she wished Rick was less of a gentleman, with that thought she rolled over closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Michonne awoke to the sound of a frantic noise downstairs. She got up wondering why Rick wasn't addressing it… Putting on her robe… she then heard voices inside and decided to check it out. Descending the stairs she saw Daryl and he noticed her as well. The latter looked from Michonne to Rick and back to Michonne puzzled.

 _"Rick was at my house last night after dark but never mentions Michonne's back. Check. It's still dark out now… but she's in a robe … so she slept in a bed last night. He's still in the same clothes from last night. Check. … Obviously nothing resolved because it appears he slept on the sofa. Plus the tension in the room was palpable. WTF is it with these two? The kids weren't here so it seemed like an ideal time if any to deal with their shit. Fuck! … Well, we've got other problems to deal with right now than them getting laid."_

Electing not to poke the sleeping bear, he continued updating rick on the current state of affairs … how the run team was a man down because Tobin walked away at the last minute.

Rick listened to the news with great concern. He then asked whether or not the run could be delayed by a day or two. He was uncomfortable with so many of the Atlanta Crew being away in the event something should happen given the conversation they had had yesterday.

Daryl agreed but noted that as it was the medical supplies were low and if something should happen it would deplete them. It was the very reason why the run would be an over-nighter because it required them to go further out for supplies.

"Did Carl find out anythang?"

"Not much other than Tobin, Carter and Spencer meets frequently but always at Spencer's house".

"Well it's obvious they are planning somethang and Michonne's return has triggered it. I Don't think they expected her to survive outside alone but they had no clue she did this sorta thang on a regular basis".

Michonne was not pleased, she looked at Rick saying, "I'm standing right here you know". Rick ignored her comment. He couldn't look at her knowing she was only half dressed in his presence and that of another man.

Daryl replied, "That you are …Rick and I believe there's a Coup in play for this place and from the looks of things they're itching for us to go beyond the walls. The more of us out there the less resistance in here".

Michonne then asked, "Who's on duty watch now?"

Daryl shrugs, "Carter. Why".

"Well lucky for us Carter is quite probably the weakest link in their chain. I say we shake him down. Give me five minutes to change", she says, excusing herself to dress.

In the time she had left to change Daryl looked at Rick as if to ask WTF is going on with you two now? Rick was uncomfortable with his scrutiny and in an attempt to end it before it began he simply said, "We haven't had a chance to talk as yet". As if on cue, Michonne's arrival put an end to any further conversation between the two friends.

Arriving at the Constable's Post they heard voices inside. Rick signalled to the others to be quiet as they listened to the trio inside. Spencer was giving instructions to both Tobin and Carter as to what their roles would be the minute Run Team left the compound.

With that Rick threw opened the doors and the trio were arrested. The Coup foiled.

The run was postponed. Rick brought Deana up to speed on the situation and a Town Meeting was called for later that day.

Arriving at the Town Meeting, upon seeing Michonne, Carl beelines for her, grabbing her into the tightest bear hug his arms would allow and burying his head below her bosom. As Carol approached Michonne, Judith reached her arms for her crying "Ma ma", "Ma ma". Reaching for Judith, Michonne tears began to flow and her lips quivered. After a few minutes, she regained some control over of her emotions, covered Judith with kisses and tousled Carl's hair.

As Rick watched the exchange from across the room he choked up. He knew without a doubt that Michonne was not only a mother to his children but also the mother of his unborn children. He smiled at the sight of his family. " _At last_ ", he thought.

The meeting was called to order. The residents of Alexandria were informed that three of its citizens were apprehended in the midst of planning a Coup to take over their town. The residents were then asked to weigh in on the Defendants sentence but not being prepared for such a task the sentencing was delayed for a week. The three Defendants were remanded pending sentencing.

After the Town Meeting Maggie told the Atlanta Crew in light of Michonne's safe return her and Glenn would be hosting dinner later that night at their house.

Rick returned to Constable's Post while Michonne accompanied their kids home. Carol had offered to take them home but they were glued to Michonne and refused to part from her. Judith cried when Carol reached for her and Carl just simply said, "I'm good but thanks for everything Carol" with that he gave Carol a hug and said, "Judith and I, we love you".

Carol was very happy at their reaction because she knew her friend could no longer deny her need for a family, the rest was only a matter of time.


	7. Chapter 7

As always I thank you for your continued support of this story. This was a very hard chapter to write. I hope you'll like it.

 _ **Recapping** : Rick & Michonne dodged the bullet when they rushed off to foil the the Coup: Spencer, Tobin and Carter were remanded pending sentencing. The Grimes family was officially reunited and the Atlanta Crew were invited to dinner at Maggie & Glenn's._

This chapter was inspired by Byran Adams, "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?"

"To really love a woman

To understand her you gotta know her deep inside

Hear every thought see every dream

N' give her wings when she wants to fly

Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms

Ya know ya really love a woman

When you love a woman you tell her

That she's really wanted

When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one

'Cause she needs somebody to tell her

That it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really

Really really ever loved a woman?

To really love a woman

Let her hold you

Til ya know how she needs to be touched

You've gotta breathe her really taste her

'Til you can feel her in your blood

N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes

Ya know ya really love a woman

When you love a woman

You tell her that she's really wanted

When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one

'Cause she needs somebody to tell her

That you'll always be together

So tell me have you ever really

Really really ever loved a woman?"

During dinner at Maggie and Glenn's the Atlanta Crew were very happy, they feasted as though it was Thanksgiving. The family was whole again. They laughed and entertained each other, it was as though the last forty-eight hours never happened.

Rick however, was preoccupied with the events of earlier that day, in his head played a continuous loop of the children's reunion with Michonne. Upon seeing Michonne, Judith reached for her calling "Ma ma". Carl's smile was like a 1000W bulb. He hugged Michonne as though his life depended on it. He had never seen him that way with Lori.

Standing quietly in the den nursing the drink he's had in his hand for the better part of the evening, he watched his group enjoy themselves but while he enjoyed their company he wanted nothing more than a convenient moment to make a polite exit so that he and his family could return home. As though sensing his thoughts Glenn took him aside and told him that he and Maggie would be more than happy to keep the kids overnight so that he and Michonne could address their issues. He thanked Glenn for the offer but told him that while he was thankful for their offer, tonight was all about their children, Michonne and his issues would have to wait.

In the kitchen, Maggie approached Michonne and Judith she tried reaching for the little one but Judith turned her head and wailed. Michonne comforted her by rubbing her back and cooing to her, she eventually laid her head back onto her mother's shoulder and fell asleep. Maggie offered to watch over the kids for her friend but Michonne hugged her and replied, "it's okay … we're good tonight but we'll take a rain check on that offer". Maggie smiled at her friend and was really happy to have her back.

Both Rick and Michonne knew they desperately needed to address their problems but they could not deny their children this reunion. The children were tired, so they thanked their hosts and bid their family goodnight. Rick took a sleeping Judith from Michonne took Carl's hand and the baby bag and they left for home.

Much later that night … having put the kids to bed Michonne went off to grab her shower and prepare for bed. After her shower, she wondered what was going through Rick's head. After all, they haven't said two words to each other since she's been back part of which she recognized was her fault too but then this morning everything went to hell and they were forced into action to deal with a threat. Since that time, they had not been alone together. She knows bringing the kids home tonight was the right thing to do but some how the house no longer felt like home, something was off.

Down the hall from her, Rick had just finished his shower, pulled on his white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Rubbing his hand over his face he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror his hair was tussled and his eyes were somewhat red from lack of sleep, running his hands over his stubble he decided it wasn't too bad overall he looked okay. It was then he noticed it, the platinum band on his left hand something he hadn't realized he had still been wearing all this time … it was just apart of him. He was glad he noticed it though, sliding the ring off his finger he placed it in the medicine cabinet, it had served it's purpose and he had moved on or was about to move on. _"What the hell do I do now? I know I said we'd have to wait but who am I kidding … I won't sleep tonight but can she?"_

Exiting the bathroom, and walking over to his night stand, he picks up his watch … it was 11:00 p.m. half hour before Michonne checks on the kids and turns in for the night. Pacing back and forth in his room like a caged animal running his hands through his damp hair he sighs in frustration.

Like clock work Michonne checks on Carl and Judith for the second time that night. Rick heard Carl's door closed and Judith's open, the usual delay as she lingers in the nursery, it was then the thought came to him and he sprang into action.

Michonne was on her way back to her room when Rick's door opened his hand grabbed hers and pulled her into his room shutting the door and bracing it with his back.

Michonne was surprised by his actions, momentarily her brown eyes locked onto his cerulean blues with a puzzled look.

As if to answer the unspoken question between them Rick said in his defence, "You've checked on the kids twice tonight but you never checked on me".

"Gee Grimes, I thought Jessie had you covered", she taunted back.

"Come on Michonne, just once… can you be serious when it get's a little bit personal?"

She gently tried to pushed him away from the door but he didn't budge, so she replied, "Grimes, what exactly do you want me say?"

"How about we talk about the last forty-eight hours Michonne, that seems a likely place to start if any".

"Gotcha ... so you want to hear … how I ran away because my closest friends had seen ssoomething I thought I had been doing a very good job of hiding until recently. It all started the night I had dressed up hoping that you'd see me … you know … as a woman and not the fighter because I saw you and wanted to try US. That night, I thought for a split second that you had seen me but you ran out of here so fast… the moment was so fleeting I thought I had imagined it. Do you want me to tell you how crushed I was when an hour later I saw you kissing a woman you'd known less than a week because that's what all my friends saw that night Rick… my reaction to you and Jessie. I went on a run maybe two a week just so I didn't have to be around for a while. No one said anything so I thought I was safe then I stayed put.

But our friends saw my humiliation and it took a night of boozing for them to remember something I tried so hard to forget so I ran again. But the pièce de résistance is that I came home ready to tell you how I feel only to find that bitch with you in our home in a very compromising situation with no kids around".

"Low blow Michonne. Is that why you left me to be assaulted? You could have stopped the whole thang had you made your presence known."

"You looked pretty in control to me and It felt like I was intruding".

"Look, Carol told me what happened when I was outside… I mean with Carl leaving and all. Rick, if Jessie is what you want... go for it. I promise I won't get weird about it and I'll tell Carl to chill, ok?"

"No it's not okay". Running his hands through his hair in frustration he sighs, "Damn it Michonne … I don't want Jessie! I never wanted Jessie. Yes, I was attracted to her but she was married. It was stupid of me to carry on the way I did because she looked at me the way I found myself wishing… wanting you to look at me…. But you never did. I swear to you nothing happened between us.

Michonne, I'm very sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to. I want to try US too and have wanted to for some time now … I came to Alexandria for you it's what you wanted for the family, the children and I wanted something stable for US. And just so that you know, I had seen you before that night even before we left the Prison. When I saw you that night I wanted to tell you but I was afraid if I told you how I felt you would leave me hanging… so I chose the children's happiness over mine.

I know you Michonne and you aren't afraid of anythang. You didn't run because you felt trapped … you ran because you wanted to bury your feelings again before facing me. The problem is though it's now out in the open there's no turning back from it…Everyone seems to have known about it before either of us were willing to admit it to ourselves … and here we are. You and me, we have to address this thang … whatever this is between us. Can you at least meet me half way?"

She looked at him stunned by his candidness, the Rick Grimes she knew was someone closed off to himself ever since Herschel died. Back at the Prison, she remembered seeing the two often in discussions. After Herschel's death it was as though a part of him died. It was also about the time he began seeking her counsel too. At the time, he was fragile unlike the assertive man who stood before now. He seemed to be on a mission and hell bent to have his way. She was turned on. _"Well hello Rick Grimes, the man I never knew"_.

"Michonne, I'm laying it on the line right here and now… I. Want. You. I. Need. You! I understand that you're just playing catch up but I've been denying US for a very long time. The fact that you ran told me more than what you're willing to admit to me but I'm ok with that for now. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I can't hide it anymore… Not now". With that, he walked further into his room away from the door, his back turned allowing her to leave but she didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all, thank you for your continued support it is greatly appreciated. As always, please continue to provide your feedback. Zeejack thank you for your input on this chapter, I appreciate it.

 _ **Recapping:**_ **_when last we saw them, both Michonne and Rick were finally truthful about their feelings for each other, problem is they are still on shaky ground because neither of them quite know how to navigate their way through it._**

 ** _This chapter includes mature content as it is the natural evolution of their journey. I hope I've done them justice._**

Blindsided by Rick's ardent declaration to her Michonne felt overwhelmed she wanted to both run to him and cry albeit tears of happiness. The guessing was finally over, he had seen her, she was not invisible to him, he recognized her as a woman and he wanted the same thing she dreamed of an "US". The feeling of joy she felt left her paralyzed even though his declaration vanquished her insecurities as to whether or not she was good enough she just couldn't decide whether to run to him, cry or both so she remained rooted where he left her dazed and waiting for him to take the lead as her partner in their first dance.

Having said his piece Rick retreated further into his room praying to god that he didn't just scare Michonne away for good. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep due to the fact his emotions were as raw as they had been in recent days so he decided to take the proverbial bull by its horns as they say and put his fate into Michonne's hands.

At a loss for a dating repertoire, he knew he had to MacGyver the shit out of this mess with Michonne and honestly, that's exactly what he did too because his life experience with women was limited to that of his marriage. Rick was by no means a slouch he just never had to work for it, as a Sheriff's Deputy he had many women flirting with him all the time… he figured it was just a uniform thang … but despite all that, he remained faithful to his wife. In his past life, Lori was his high school sweetheart who pursued him on a dare because as she claimed the "strong silent type" posed a challenge for her. He really didn't have to work all that hard either it was just simple but Michonne was anything but simple; he didn't want her to run off again plus she had refused to speak with him last night and since that time they hadn't had another opportunity to be alone since her return.

As he paced around his room feeling like a caged animal the thought literally came to him on the fly when he heard Michonne checking on the kids but in retrospect, he realized his delivery could use some work. Playing back the last five minutes in his head while the objective of his mission was to lay his feelings on the the line for Michonne he couldn't help but question whether dragging her into his room wasn't somewhat of a caveman type behaviour much like clubbing a cave-maiden over the head and dragging her to one's lair. _Christ, I only hope I didn't fuck this up too. Why is it I can never seem to do the right thang when it comes to you Michonne?_ _I'm a thirty-seven year old man but I constantly feel like I just keep tripping over my damn feet around you._

Rubbing his hands over his face in frustration and deciding he had nothing left to lose he figured two fingers of scotch should help him sleep tonight. He turned around aiming to set off on his new mission but stopped dead in his tracks, he blinked to be certain he was not hallucinating. Before him stood Michonne much to his surprise… he wasted no time in closing the distance between them and in one fells woop he was in her personal space closer than before, their faces an inch apart feeling the others breath on their respective faces. His cerulean blue eyes locked onto her chocolate brown eyes but something between them had changed. The banter from before was gone … she saw the raw desire reflected in his eyes which frightened her causing her heart to race and her breath to hitch. Almost immediately, his heart seemed to pick up speed too. The air was charged and they both knew there'd be no turning back.

Rick took her face into his hands tilting her head up he placed a chaste kiss onto her lips she moaned his name. The sound of his name on Michonne's lips laced with desire made him instantly hard and she felt his need for her. Hooking her hands around his neck she kissed him back allowing for their kiss to deepen. She tilted her head back providing him easier access to her neck and collar bone. He covered her neck with kisses and nibbled her earlobe causing Michonne to moan from the sensations he was eliciting from her. She raked her fingers through his soft curls causing him to moan. He pulled on her earlobe then worked his way to her lips. The lips he'd imagined kissing a million different ways but nothing imagined could have prepared him for the softness he had found. He moaned her name.

The playful kiss deepened as she opened up to him their tongues duelled one another for dominance eventually she submitted herself to him completely and her core exploded. Her knees became weak … Rick felt her knees buckled and supported her leading her back to the bed.

As Michonne tried to control her breathing she looked up at Rick's handsome face his eyes were filled with lust then his lips pulled back into that cocky smile as his effect on her registered. She knew that smile she had recognized it from whenever he'd win at an argument. She couldn't believe they were actually together physically and emotionally. She was elated. She reached up for him needing to touch him and wanting him, she ached for him.

Rick hovered just above her feeling the moment was surreal almost like one of his illicit fantasies but he was actually touching and kissing Michonne for real. His senses weren't a fabrication of his imagination. The touch of her hand on his cheek and the trace of her fingertips on his lips brought him back to the present. He looked at his Warrior Queen's sexy figure reclined on his bed and drank in her stunning beauty, her expressive chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful smile and her luscious lips. As he ran his finger on the contour of her face he says, "You are so beautiful Michonne, you have no idea just how long I've been wanting to say that to you".

With that he lowered his head to hers and resumed kissing her swallowing her soft moans as she closed her eyes in bliss. "Michonne, I want you to open your eyes when you kiss me, can you do that for me? I want to see you and I want you to see me." She responded by opening her eyes, hypnotized by the desire she found in his their kiss deepened. Pulling away for oxygen, Rick looked into her beautiful face saying, "I need to know what you want Michonne… talk to me."

Michonne's head was flooded with thoughts, she needed Rick now she had been waiting for him for so long but he was going to make her wait and she couldn't… she wouldn't. "Rick, I want you … I need to feel you deep inside of me right now". Reaching up she grabbed his t-shirt and freed him running her hands over his hard chest and abs, she licked her lips. In turn, he untied and removed her robe to find her in a skimpier than usual tank top, her small breasts straining taut against the flimsy fabric and a pair of silky pyjama shorts. Licking his lips, his mouth descended onto her left breast sucking it through the fabric as Michonne moaned his name. He liked the sound of his name dripping with the lust in her voice. He smiled. Ripping the fabric apart his lips descended onto a perky chocolate kiss, he nibbled it licked it and sucked it while he teased the other nipple. He watched her watch him have his way with them and then switched sides.

Her eyes locked onto his pleading for release. His eyes pleaded back stopping the sucking long enough to instruct her, "Say it, tell me Michonne … tell me what you need". His left hand found its way to her moist core and hovered there. Arching her back off the bed she moaned, her senses were overstimulated and she needed release.

"Say it Michonne… say it!" He said, in a gravelly lust filled voice which made her wetter. They both felt his hardness grow as it pushed against her stomach.

She held his face in her both hands and kissed him very hard and rough, "Rick, I need you to fuck me now". Slowly she raked her fingers through his soft curls as his lips travelled to her earlobe sucking it, kissing her neck and collar bone, back to her lips, her breasts each in turn and finally… heading south. Michonne was relieved he was at least moving towards her core. His fingers skilfully removed her flimsy shorts in their wake and he flicked his tongue across her bundle of nerves.

Moaning his name, Michonne arched her back off the bed as Rick knelt to worship his Warrior Queen. Splaying her long muscular legs over his broad shoulders, he held her firmly in place flicking his tongue across her bundle of nerves, then licked and sucked the folds of her sex, dipping his tongue into her core. Grabbing a handful of his locks she rolled her hips as Rick latched his mouth onto her sex lapping at her juices as though he had been wandering in the desert for a very long time. He was finally tasting the nectar of his goddess and it was ecstasy. Her breathing became erratic and it wasn't long before her core exploded again and again as she adulated him. Rick's tongue flicked in and out of her mercilessly, as he massaged her clit with his thumb pad, he sucked and nibbled at her and still he needed more … her moans fuelling his desire … he was lost. Alternating, his ministrations between her clit and her pussy it was pure bliss. He felt drugged. He felt her sex clenched over and over, her body shook as her orgasms rippled through her. Each time Michonne moaned, swore or called his name as she came he was happy because he was the source of her pleasure.

As Michonne recovered from her last orgasm Rick inserted two fingers into her wet opening, her muscles clenched around them as his tongue flicked across her clit and then he sucked it, Michonne begged for mercy, she needed him all of him but he wasn't done with her yet. She felt herself cresting again and bit her bottom lip to deny him the satisfaction of saying his name. As her orgasm hit he raised his brow and he smiled at her as she looked at him with satisfaction.

Finally, satisfied that she was ready he slowly kissed his way back up her body spending more time on each breast then he kissed her lips so that she could taste herself on his lips.

Michonne deciding to take matters into her own hands allowed their kiss to deepen while she busied her fingers undoing his jeans, there was an urgency to her need. Freeing him of his jeans her hands found his manhood.

Rick moaned at her touch. Her agile fingers spread the pre-cum up and down his shaft. Her tongue flicked across the head of his member tasting him then she slowly took his thick long member inch by inch into her warm mouth and she worked him over both hand and mouth in tandem while manipulating his balls with her other hand driving him closer to the edge. Reaching his hands forward grabbing hold of her dreadlocks he rocked his hips to matched her rhythm as she sucked his cock. Pushing his head deep into the pillows, his eyes rolled up into his head as he bit his lip to contain his moans. Struggling desperately to speak in a strained voice he tells her, "Babe, stop! I don't want to finish like this … I need to feel you … be in you!" Reluctantly, she let go of him and as she rose above him she quickly eased herself onto his shaft. Together they moaned at the sensations they were experiencing.

Michonne moaned his name and cursed as she felt him stretch her out it had been a long time for her since the change. Taking him slowly inch by inch into her core, it was euphoric, his hands were all over her body, his lips attached to her breast, her hands in his hair, her lips on his neck as she rode him. At last they were one.

Rick's mind was blown as he felt what he had so many times before imagined … he was lost as her folds enveloped his member, it felt like home. She was tight and wet for him and he thrusted up into her matching her frenzy while rubbing her sensitive nipples. "God... you feel so good Michonne".

Looking into his eyes, she rode him vigorously while teasing his nipples until she felt her first orgasm cresting she leaned forward and kissed him. "Oh god, Rick I'm cumming", at which point, he flipped her under him and continued thrusting into her. She begged him to go harder, and faster pulling him even closer as her ankles locked in the small of his back forcing him deeper into her core. Rick felt her readiness as her muscles clenched around his member and she arched her back. "Cum for me Michonne … let yourself go and cum for me babe" with that, he drove into her even harder and he watched her come undone beneath him as she moaned and bit her bottom lip to contain the noise. He kissed and swallowed her moans. Waiting for her to ride it out he spoke of her beauty, kissed her neck, her lips and sucked on her earlobe and held her close. "I love watching you cum Michonne", he says with a mischievous smile and bites her bottom lip. He then whispered into her ear, "Turn over … I wanna take you from behind, it's one of my favourite parts of your anatomy".

As her breathing recovered she asked, "Oh, is that so?" She smiled at him. "So, you're telling me that you're an arse man Rick?"

"Guilty as charged babe", he says as he held her hips firmly and without preamble he found her entrance and took her as he massaged her clit. Michonne's breath hitched as she felt his fullness deep within her core. She screamed, "Rick!" Turning her head sideways he asked, "Michonne, did I hurt you babe?" Breathless, she shook her head no and leaned in for a kiss. Pulling himself out leaving only the tip of his penis at her entrance, his right hand massaged her nerve center while he kissed her. His left hand held her in place. Michonne feeling the need for more friction eased her backside further back onto his sex, her eyes pleading with him to continue as she licked her lips.

"Say it!" He commanded. "Please fuck me Rick!" With that, he entered her anew thrusting, rolling his hips as he held hers firmly in place. "Faster Rick… I'm cumming". He slammed into her without mercy feeling her sex clenched around his manhood, he slowed down allowing her to come apart once more. As she came down from her orgasm he began thrusting again massaging her clit as he nibbled on her neck and kissing her mouth. Soon after, he felt her muscles contracting again this time he slammed into her faster and faster letting himself go and they rode the waves together climaxing in unison. From his lips came a guttural moan as he pumped into her calling "Mich-onnnne!"

Panting heavily from exhaustion they kissed slowly as their breathing recovered and they fell back onto the bed.

After, as they laid spent on his bed body parts entwined in and on each other, Rick looked at her and said, "I meant what I said earlier, I love you Michonne. I'm in love with you and have been for a very long time". Michonne looked back at him lovingly and replied, "I love you too Rick and have been for a very long time as well".

Rick took her hands to his lips and kissed them. "This was not exactly the way I wanted tonight to happen but I couldn't deny the children their reunion with you. The look on Carl's face when he saw you and that hug, I have to say I was beginning to get a little jealous, he laughs. Can you believe Judith actually said "Ma ma" today of all days?" Reaching over again he kissed her gently on the lips.

Michonne was so overwhelmed she began to cry. Rick was confused by her reaction so he asked, "Babe are you alright? What is it?" She shook her head as the tears fell and Rick wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "Whatever it is Michonne … we'll get through it together".

Feeling vulnerable and exposed as she currently was she turned to face him thinking there was no time like the present and she may never be this vulnerable again so she tells him, "Rick, I had a son. His name was Andre Anthony and he was a very curious little boy with lots of questions and always at my heels. He was a handful... you would have loved him; he was three years old when I lost him. He was my life but I couldn't save him. I wasn't there when he needed me most. When I found what was left of him a part of me died that day... I told you about his father but I couldn't bring myself to tell you about Andre because I wasn't there to save him, I was out on a run and his father was stoned when it happened. Rick, what kind of mother am I or can I be if I couldn't even save my own baby?"

With the truth laid bare between them she broke down. Rick did his best to comfort her, holding her allowing her to let the pain which consumed her surface.

"Michonne it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry for your loss babe. I wish I could have met Andre Anthony, he sounds like he was quite the little man but seriously babe, you can't continue to punish yourself for his death. Andre would not want you to, he loved you". Touching the "A" medallion on her necklace he said, "You need to forgive yourself and take all the memories of his short life and honour him. I'm right here with you and I won't let you forget him. Andre is a part of you and apart of us now. Thank you for sharing him with me.

You know... somehow, I'm not at all surprised given the way you are with the kids… you have this way about you… it was your maternal instincts all along. It makes sense now but before I couldn't understand how it was the kids got passed that wall you kept between us".

With that, he leaned into her, kissed her tears away and embraced her until such time her body no longer heaved from her sobs.

Sensing his own distress she reciprocated, she held him to her breast and stroked his hair as he spoke.

"Michonne, I have done thangs that I'm not particularly proud of and sometimes you were witness to those thangs. You've never judged me before and I hope you won't now … but I killed my best friend Shane. It was either him or me and I chose me. He kept baiting me, he didn't think I was good enough for Lori that I couldn't keep her and Carl safe so he challenged me constantly. One day on the farm, he freed a prisoner and told me that the prisoner had escaped. He kept leading me deeper into the woods under the guise of tracking the prisoner but I eventually figured it was a trap. I kept asking him if he was sure but he kept insisting that was the direction in which the prisoner had gone. I knew only one of us was going back to the farm so I killed him before he could kill me, then Carl put him down.

I don't even know if Judith's my baby. I don't know how long I was in that hospital but Lori had moved on. When I caught up with them at the refugee camp Shane was already with her. I found a bunch of morning after pills in our tent and I confronted her. I figured it out when Lori admitted she was pregnant. I forgave her because I understood how she could have moved on … technically I was dead. She also told me that the baby could also be Shane's but as I'm her husband the baby was ours. I think that's what drove Shane over the edge. In any event, when I told her what happened in the woods she called me a monster. For a very long time I believed myself to be one too. It's part of the reason I didn't think I had a chance with you and because of the thangs you've seen me do plus I didn't think I could be loved. My own wife didn't love me, she couldn't even stand the sight of me… so I figured why would you since you've seen me do far worst thangs. I was afraid to come to you because if you had looked at me the way Lori did that day... I really don't know if I could have survived that".

"Rick, when I told you that I was always with you, what I was really telling you was, I see you and I love you. You're a good man; you've had to do many awful things but you've done them for the betterment of your family, it is the reason we're all alive today and for that, I know if Andre was your son … he'd be alive now".

After bearing their souls they made love and fell asleep satiated in their new found love.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, thank you for your continued support as always your feedback is truly appreciated.

 _ **Recapping:** At last, the couple have now consummated their relationship and the family is about to learn about it in very interesting ways. It's somewhat weird that two very alert people have missed certain things but maybe it's just because they were in a bubble. Some people just have unnatural timing... ugh!_

 ** _Note: This chapter includes some mature content._**

Rick opened his eyes and the first thing the saw that morning was Michonne sprawled across his bed like a playboy centerfold, she had never looked more beautiful than she did at this moment. One arm was bent at an angle with her fingers resting lightly on her dreadlocks which were sprawled out on her pillow. The other laid across her tiny waist. The profile of her face revealed a slight smile on her lips as though whatever she was dreaming about amused her. Her exposed neck bore the tell tale marks of their passionate night together. She was lying on her back with the sheet barely covering her naked body and the comforter was bunched up at the bottom of the bed.

Rick had watched Michonne sleep many times before when the group had on occasion slept in open spaces and by far this was the most memorable so he quickly committed the image to memory. It was also the first time she seemed totally at peace with herself. Mere hours before this moment they had declared their love for one another but to him it felt like they've been together for the better part of his life. He couldn't understand how the woman lying beside him someone he's known less than two years could make a ten year marriage and two-year courtship seem so inconsequential. He had loved his wife and their time together and he loved their kids but what he felt for Michonne was so much more than what he had shared with Lori. When he thought of him and Michonne together he had a sense of completeness.

Caught up in the moment and his love for Michonne he wanted nothing more than to continue from where they left off hours before. Rick burrowed his way into the comforter because he was about wake up his woman with a proper good morning.

Carl heard the knocking at the front door and wondered why it went unanswered. He hoped whoever it was wouldn't resort to ringing the bell because it would wake Judith who had a really late night. He quickly stumbled from his bed and ran down the stairs to answer the door. Opening the door he stood looking up at Jessie. "Mrs. Anderson, can I help you?" "Hi Carl, Yes, I would like to speak with your dad. Can you please get him for me?" "I can check to see if he's awake, usually he would have gotten the door especially this early in the morning". He excused himself and closed the door. " _AW hell to the naw, you ain't gonna make Michonne run off again. This shit ends today_ ". He thought to himself as he set off to find Michonne.

Meanwhile in Rick's bedroom he had made progress… camouflaged in the comforter he found himself between Michonne's legs where he set about to wake his woman in the most interesting way he could think of. His tongue flicked across her clit and she stirred. He continued teasing her clit, licking and sucking her sex when he heard her purr. Michonne arched her back and rolled her hips… whispering, "If this is a dream… I don't wanna wake up". He smiled and continued lapping at her juices then he felt her muscles contract, her core exploded and he drank from her.

Carl stood outside of Michonne's room and called her softly, "Michonne. Michonne, I need to talk to you" but he got no response. He started wondering what could have happened, last night when Michonne put them to bed she promised to be here when they woke up. Did she ended up fighting with his dad which caused her to take off again? Carl loved Michonne and knew the only way she'd leave was because of his dad and that woman at their front door. He could feel his resentment towards his father build. He quietly opened the door to Michonne's room and his little heart broke. Her bed was made and there was no sign of her… with that he marched down the hall to his father's room and opened the door "Dad what did you say… Mich-onne?" Carl was confused instead of finding his dad he was looking at Michonne with the sheet draped over her. "Michonne? … Where's my dad?"

"Aw… aw... Carl, he's in the bathroom. Is it something that I can help you with?" Michonne asks. "Yeah, actually… I was looking for you. Can you please come downstairs?" "Ok… but you have to give me ten minutes or so… ok?" With that Carl exited his father's bedroom and closed the door. He walked downstairs with a sense of purpose. " _Finally, those two got it right... although it was a little awkward running in to Michonne half dressed but I'm glad dad finally man up_ ". Opening the door, he allowed Jessie to enter and he took great pleasure in telling her, "My parents were in bed but I delivered the message. You can wait for them".

Jessie thought she had misunderstood him trying to remember whether Carl had ever referred to Michonne as his step-mother before but she couldn't recall. " _No worries_ " she thought, she could easily ask her son Ron. She took a seat at the breakfast nook while she waited for Rick. Carl got himself some cereal and ignored her.

Meanwhile upstairs, Rick emerges from the comforter cursing himself for not having secured the door last night. Things had escalated very fast, he had intended to fetch himself a nightcap when he realized Michonne had not left his room after their chat as he thought she would have … after that the rest as they say is history. "Babe, I'm so sorry about that… I forgot to lock the door". "Rick it's ok… Carl didn't see anything so it's okay. It's not exactly the way I wanted him to find out about us but we'll talk about it together as a family after I deal with whatever is going on downstairs. Ok?" Rick agreed … then mischievously says, "We still have ten minutes …wanna join me in the shower?" Michonne kissed his lips, shook her head, grabbed her robe, dressed then headed down the hall to her own shower.

As she arrived in the hallway pantry which led to the kitchen she overheard Carl say to their visitor, "I don't get it, what on earth could be that important that you need to be calling on my dad this early in the morning?"

"Carl Grimes, that's completely uncalled for". As she entered into the kitchen it was then she saw the victim of Carl's rudeness. She then felt bad for calling him out because it was obvious Carl had her back. He hadn't told her it was Jessie when he found her in his father's room so his father was unaware that he was expected downstairs.

Michonne then asked Jessie how she could be of service? Jessie looked at her funny, then said, "I asked Carl to get his father". Michonne then looked at Carl who replied, "Michonne, when I asked you for dad you said he was in the bathroom so I asked you to come downstairs". Michonne and Carl exchanged a look between them which let the other know that they understood one another. It was beginning to dawn on Jessie what Carl meant earlier but she played stupid nonetheless.

"So Jessie, is this a personal matter or community related?" Jessie replied, "Both, it concerns my personal property but someone has destroyed the owls on my veranda that the boys and I built". Michonne, acknowledged her with a nod and replied, "Well, as you know I too am a constable and I will look into this matter for you but for future reference these incidents are to be reported at the Constable's Post so that they are entered into the log. In doing so, we can see if patterns develop over time, it's a preventative measure of course... I'm sure you can understand that".

Carl couldn't believe his ears, "You mean to say you woke me up by banging on our door over some stupid owls? Are you for real?"

Michonne understood his frustration but said, "Carl, please go upstairs, check on your sister and if she's not awake; please go to your room … if she's awake… let me know. We'll talk later". Carl got up and left the kitchen, he just couldn't believe how calm Michonne was being towards that woman knowing that Jessie was after his father and her new boyfriend from what he saw earlier.

Michonne walked over to the sink, filled the coffee pot and started a fresh pot of coffee it was then she noticed the brand new bag of coffee and a coffee cake sitting on top of the fridge where Carl obviously missed it with a note: "We need y'all awake … Talk to y'all soon". Michonne was puzzled as to who and when someone was in their home because they had heard nothing.

Turning her attention back to Jessie she said, "While I can't condone Carl's behaviour he's right. You should have waited till a reasonable hour to come here, we have two young kids here who need ample rest. Further, I wonder whether or not your coming here didn't have ulterior motives". She looked directly at Jessie who didn't react one way or another… the women just sized the other up. It was at that moment she heard Rick coming down the hallway, "Babe, what happened? I heard Carl slamming his bedroom door. What's taking you so long? … I eventually had to take a cold shower since you left me hanging". Rick came up behind her and hugged her from behind while kissing the side of her neck. It was then he realized they were not alone and the look on Jessie's face.

Michonne seen the look on Jessie's face too... sure she could have given Rick a heads up that they weren't alone but why should she. He had every right to speak to his woman the way he just did and his hands well it doesn't seem like he could control them so why bother.

"Hi Jessie". Putting the note into her pocket, Michonne tells Rick, "Hon, Jessie came by to report that the owls on her veranda had been vandalized. You're welcome to solve this mystery with me but I'm lead, you understand?" "Anything you say Babe but what's with that?" His head indicating the note in her pocket… "Oh that, I'd say we need to collect our keys… It seems we had visitors earlier than present company". Extricating herself from his embrace long enough to get him a cup of coffee and some coffee cake. He showed his appreciation with a kiss.

Michonne then offers Jessie a cup of coffee but the latter refused it, she had become very uncomfortable with their PDA so she told them to pass by whenever they could, got up and left.

Carol and Daryl were almost knocked over in her wake as hurricane Jessie blew out the front door. Entering the open door they saw the happy couple in the kitchen engaged in a very passionate kiss unaware that they were being observed. Daryl cleared his throat to allow them time to regroup.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all, thank you for your continued support of this story. I'm really happy that y'all are enjoying it too. As you know, some chapters are way more fun to write and I thoroughly enjoyed dressing down Jessie in the last one. Since FFnet finally rectified the bug I was able to see and reply to your reviews individually, however, there was one I'd like to address here as I couldn't before being that it's a Guest review.

 _Guest:_ Carl was made to be younger than the teenager featured on the AMC's version there's a reason for it; a teenager would probably get pissed that Michonne took off but probably wouldn't react the way little Carl did by divorcing his father and taking his sister… While I believe these actions are somewhat bratty it demonstrates a younger child one who felt abandoned and blames his father's involvement with Jessie for Michonne's departure. Carl by his actions forgets he's a kid and quite often gets into grown-ups business because he has had to do things a child shouldn't but has had to step up all in the name of survival. While this shouldn't excuse his behaviour he does seem to be awarded quite a few free passes. He didn't actually see his dad in the room, the latter while he was in a compromising position he was concealed in the comforter. I really didn't want Rick between Michonne's legs to be the image Carl had upon discovering his father and Michonne's new status, had Carl went directly to his father's room instead of Michonne's the situation would have been different.

In fact, finding Michonne in his father's room seems to cause him to forget about his anger towards his father because he's hell bent on protecting Michonne and keeping her in their lives and to hell with what his father wants. Carl is not so different from Rick really, he's family first and to him Michonne is family.

I also agree that Michonne and Rick are soulmates but they have had little time to themselves to realize much of anything although Rick seems to be catching up quite fast. You may recall in chapter 2 Michonne did recognize the similarities between herself and Rick so there's hope for her.

 ** _Recapping:_** _When last we saw them, Jessie came a calling early in the morning which led to Carl discovering Michonne in his dad's bed. He was very accepting of the fact that his father and Michonne were finally together… then goes off and tells Jessie that his parents were in bed; a brilliant way to get rid of Michonne's rival. Michonne does put Carl in check for the moment. She also puts Jessie in check regarding showing up at their home. It would appear that sometime between getting home and waking up someone was also in their house unbeknown to the couple. Rick comes looking for Michonne talking all sexy and showing some serious PDA unaware they had company but even when he realizes they weren't alone he had nftg anyway. Jessie got fed up and blew out of their home like a hurricane almost running over Carol and Daryl who were dropping by for a visit. This instalment is Carl centric it's emotional… so grab your Kleenex._

Michonne and Rick pulled away from each other and tried straightening themselves as best they could. Rick elected to stand behind Michonne until such time it was more appropriate for him to move freely. He was disappointed with this new interruption of his time with Michonne and was beginning to think that they may never ever get to be alone. After last night together, he knew he was being selfish but he didn't care he felt they deserved some time alone.

Michonne couldn't hide her surprise at seeing both Carol and Daryl because like Rick she was hoping to get back to what they had going on before Jessie came a calling. She loved her family but they couldn't have chosen a more inopportune time for their visit, it seems what Rick had started was going to be on hold indefinitely. She could only imagine his thoughts about this new interruption… she'll definitely have to make this up to him.

Both Carol and Daryl had huge smiles on their faces, they couldn't help themselves because they were so happy for the new couple. Carol moved over to the cupboard retrieved two mugs filled them with coffee and served Daryl at the table while topping up both Michonne and Rick's mugs in the process. She then placed servings of the coffee cake on the table and the two couples sat down. Rick sat next to Michonne taking her right hand in his and rubbing it gently, it was as though he had a constant need to touch her ... a move that didn't go unnoticed causing Michonne to blush from his attention.

Carol smiled at her friends and artfully remarked, "Well, y'all look very relaxed ... and from what we saw when we arrived seems like you've worked stuff out too. So what the hell happened with that hurricane that blew outta here? It damn near knocked me over".

Michonne blushed and Carol smiled; the men paid little attention to them, they drank their coffees and ate cake. Michonne whispers to Carol.

"Well, it seems Jessie was here to speak to Rick about the recent vandalism at her house. Unfortunately for her Carl asked me to come downstairs instead of his father as was her wish. I then took the opportunity to call her out on her shit but in the middle of it all lover boy here" …. Nodding in Rick's direction, "Unaware of Jessie's presence came strutting into the kitchen after having announced some rather personal information en route and displaying a whole lot of PDA once he came into the kitchen… I guessed Jessie felt rather uncomfortable so she left". The women just looked at each other and doubled over laughing.

Throughout Michonne's summary of the events both Rick and Daryl were quiet but every once in a while Daryl would glance at his best friend trying very hard not to burst into laughter like the women did. Rick blushed because he knew the next time they were alone or the guys got together he'll never be able to live this moment down… for now he thanked god they had no cell phones... at least for now the situation was contained nothing's gone viral as yet.

Michonne stopped laughing long enough to ask Carol, "So when exactly did you come over?" Carol looked at her perplexed. At her reaction, Rick looked to Daryl as if to ask whether it was him … the latter raised his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, man I came by with the cake and coffee around six this morning hoping to grab our coffee like we usually do while discussing the community issues… but from what I gathered coffee was the farthest thing from your mind this morning. All kidding aside Bro, I'm really happy for the two of you. It took yous long enough though; seriously, what the hell's wrong with you?" Daryl smiled a knowing smile at his friend causing Rick to blush while he continued his explanation.

"The cake's from Maggie y'all left before she could give it to you… she made one for all of us. Glenn sent the coffee as a gag. He and I had a bet as to whether or not y'all would be getting any sleep last night. I owe him a watch rotation".

"What about that note? Do you know what they want to talk about?" Rick asked.

"Like I said, gag man Glenn is responsible for the first part of it but Maggie did say we should meet and discuss the idea of strategic meetings to feel out the community regarding the upcoming sentencing of those traitors", Daryl replied.

Nodding his head Rick acknowledged, "That sounds like a really good idea".

At that moment, they heard Judith's cry on the baby monitor. Michonne excused herself to go and retrieve the baby. As she stood, Rick gently touched her back. The tender moment wasn't lost on their friends. As she left the kitchen, Rick looked at his two closest friends and asked if they'd mind watching Judith for them while they speak with Carl.

Both Rick and Michonne went to Carl's room. Rick knocked on the door, "Son it's dad and Michonne we need to talk, can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure". Replies Carl, he knew this talk was coming so it was no surprise when the knock came.

Entering the room, Carl was lying on his bed with his arms folded behind his head on his pillows. Michonne sat next to Carl which caused the latter to sit up while Rick sat at the foot of the bed.

Rick didn't quite know where to begin so he said, "Well son, earlier this morning when you found Michonne in my room, well that's because last night when we came back home we talked like grown-ups should and we realized that we care about each other a lot more than just friends and roommates do so we decided that we would become a couple".

Carl looked from his dad to Michonne and smiled then asks, "So this means you don't get to run off anymore because of that woman at our door this morning, right?"

Michonne found it very hard to suppress her smile so she just went with it, "Yes, your dad is off limits now … he's mine". With that she looked at Rick who was very pleased with being labelled "HERS" and he smiled and winked at her.

"ER son... about that, this morning when Jessie came by here did she ask to speak to me or Michonne?"

"Dad, she asked to speak to you but when I came to your room I found Michonne and she said you were in the bathroom. I didn't know how long you'd be so I asked an adult to see her".

Rick looked at Michonne who had a smile on her face but not having a comeback to Carl's response due to the delicate circumstances … he decided to push on. "Carl while Michonne was able to take care of that situation this time, in the future you don't have the right to make these decisions, understand?" Carl nods his understanding to his father.

"Another thang too Carl, before you had free reign to come and go as you pleased from my room but thangs have changed, now that Michonne and I are a couple you'll have to knock first and wait for an answer before entering our room are we clear on that?"

"Sure dad". Carl then turns to Michonne hugs her and apologizes, "I'm sorry". He then turns to his father and asked, "So Dad, are you going to make Michonne our new mom? Judith already calls her mom so are you going to?

Rick looked from Carl to Michonne and replied, "Son, I know you are very close to Michonne and now that she and I are a couple it means that she's not only your friend but also your stepmom but Judith doesn't know your mom so for her the closest thang is Michonne who's spent more time with her. Does that make sense to you?"

Michonne felt for Rick, she could see his pain feeling as though he was hurting her so she stepped in. "Carl sweetheart, I will never replace your mom or what she means to you but what your dad is trying to say is that Judith associates me as a mother type figure in her life being that I'm the one person she's truly spent that much time with, it's natural for babies to call their primary female caregiver in their lives "Mama". Once Judith is old enough both you and your dad will have to tell her about Lori I can't do that but for now I will do my best to be a good mother to both of you".

Michonne reached over and hugged Carl and kissed the top of his head to reassure him. The latter hugged her tightly, he seemed satisfied with that explanation but lamented.

"You know before the change, I had friends at school who were adopted, I wish you could do that with us".

Michonne's heart broke as she held onto Carl while looking at Rick, the tears slid down her face causing Rick to move to the other side of Carl and embrace two of the most important people in his life.

After sometime, Michonne spoke, "Carl, how would you like to spend the afternoon together just you and me at our spot?"

Looking from his new stepmom to his dad, Rick nodded his approval and Carl beamed. "Yes!"

"Ok, meet me downstairs in about two hours". Michonne says as she left the room leaving the father and son together where they remained in silence until Carl decided to speak.

"Dad, I really love Michonne and I don't want you to hurt her again. When I answered the door and found that woman there, my only thought was that you had hurt Michonne again. I went to look for her but she was missing. When I walked into your room this morning I was really mad at you. I'm sorry, I thought you had hurt Michonne … I don't want to lose her. So please don't make her go away again".

Rick's heart squeezed at the pain his son has just revealed, he wanted a mother … Michonne as his mother but she has been that all this time there was just never a label attached to it before now. He hugged Carl closer and allowed his silent tears to flow.

"Son, I never meant to hurt Michonne… I loved her but I had no idea that she even liked me. You know just because you're a grow-up don't always mean you act the right way. Michonne and I never spoke about our feelings before. We were friends and roommates but until she ran away this time, I had no idea that she even liked me … I knew she loved both you and Judith because she always found time to be with y'all and took care to protect y'all like a mother should and those actions made her very special to me.

Carl, you don't have to worry anymore, when we spoke last night we realized that we loved each other so everything will be okay but I want you to know that even though Michonne and I love each other, there will be times when we'll disagree and that's not up to you to fix it. We'll still love both you and your sister no matter what but sometimes we're going to need to figure thangs out by ourselves but I promise you son, I would never willingly hurt Michonne".

With that he squeezed his son in a bear hug saying, "I believe you have a special date to get to young man", as he toussled his son's hair.

Carl reassured from the conversation he just had with his father says, "Thanks dad", scooted out of bed grabbed his gun belt and ran downstairs leaving his father in his wake.

Carl was waiting for Michonne who came through the front door with Judith in her arms. Seeing Carl, already to go, she smiled. Rick descends the staircase approaches her, kisses her cheek and takes sleeping child from her.

"Y'all bout ready to take off?" He asks.

"Just as soon as we've grab some lunch". She replies.

The three ate a quick lunch then Carl waited on the porch for Michonne as she said goodbye to his dad. Michonne quickly informs Rick that she had dropped by the Anderson's and will fill him in later and that supper will be at Carol and Daryl's causing Rick to roll his eyes and asks, "You do know this will be our couple confirmation right? Do we really have to go? We're being confirmed as a couple but you do realize that we haven't spent much time together as one?"

Rick's pouting caused Michonne to smile, kissing him on the lips she whispers to him, "Just think about all the babysitting we can milk from them if we allow them this one night. They all owe us, they started the ball rolling on this …you know that right?" With that he smiled thinking about the alone time they stood to collect for forty-eight hours of hell.

Michonne and Carl set out to walk to the far end of the compound along their way they greeted the members of the community but for the most part they walked in silence. Arriving at their destination under the huge Scarlet Oak tree where their family usually gathered for picnics, the two sat down and Michonne waited patiently to see whether Carl would begin the conversation but he didn't. So she began, "So are you finished with your latest comics yet? … I'm getting bored, I've got nothing new to read".

Carl looked at her with an incredulous stare, "Really, that's why we're here Michonne? I thought you were going to give me a big speech about what I did this morning. I know I was wrong but I did it anyway. I already told dad why I did it too because I didn't want you to be hurt and I couldn't lose you again. You know what I said about wanting to be adopted it's true… I know I can never be Andre but I want to be your son too. I want you to have children to love almost as much as you loved him. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I love you Michonne and I want both Judith and me to have a mother. I saw the way dad would look at you when he thought no one was looking and I've seen you look at dad the same way too so when I heard the men telling him that you too were more than friends and the problem was Mrs. Anderson I knew I had to do something and this morning I saw my chance to drive her away.

Mrs. Anderson didn't save Judith's life by bringing the formula to the Prison when mom died and she needed to be fed … you did. She didn't risk her life so I can have a memory of my parents to show Judith … you did. She didn't track us down after the Prison when dad was hurt and I was alone afraid that he may never wake up, you found us when he was weak. I don't know but I guess what I'm trying to say is other than my mother you have been there for me and my sister. You'd do anything for us and my father too … so if I'm or we're to have a new mother or stepmother … that person is you Michonne".

Michonne couldn't believe her ears, the fact that Carl wanted her to be their mother and the fact he did all this so she could have someone to love … her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him. She had always had a soft spot for Carl but this was so much more. She sobbed quietly as the two held each other.

"Carl sweetheart, I've loved you and your sister for a very long time, both of you helped me to deal with the sadness of losing Andre and you're both very special to me. I too meant what I said back at the house, I will do my very best to be a good mother to you and your sister. Just promise me one thing that you'll be nicer to your dad; he truly loves you and Judith and will do anything to protect y'all. In fact, you're a lot like your dad, you would do anything to protect your family. So be nicer to him, alright?"

Carl shook his head and the two allowed their tears to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all, thank you for your continued support and feedback, I really appreciate it.

 ** _Recapping:_** _In the last instalment the couple shared the news about their new status with Carol & Daryl who were very happy for their friends. We also discovered that it was Daryl in the house earlier that morning who discovered that something had changed between Rick and Michonne. The Grimes family talk happened and Rick announced his and Michonne's relationship to Carl setting in place rules for moving forward in their new family dynamic. We also learnt Carl's motivation for trying to get rid of Jessie and saw just how much he was his father's son. After their respective interactions with Carl the family is on its way to healing and moving forward together as one. Rick however, is feeling a little cheated that they're about to be confirmed as a couple when in fact they've spent so little time being one… from his pov, they've been a couple for all of a New York minute and now everybody's again in their business. ARGH!_

After the tears, Carl and Michonne sat hugging each other under the Scarlet Oak tree for a while in silence. The late afternoon tranquillity was suddenly pierced by blood curdling screams causing them to jump up and run towards its source ready for action. En route there, they heard the bullets from a silencer whizzing by and the thumping sounds as walkers were cut down. A quick assessment determined there was a breach in the fence. Michonne stopped running long enough to tell Carl to run to the house and alert his father as to what was going on while she went on to recruit Maggie, Glenn and the crew closest to the breach for help.

Michonne's katana was at the ready chopping and slicing the walkers as they poured in through the breach and followed her further into the community. Luckily, the screams had brought many residents with weapons out to investigate the commotion. Word was sent to have patrols survey the community to search for any walkers which may have gotten in undetected because no one knew just how long it had been before the first walker was detected. The watchtower closest to the breach reported in addition to the current threat a medium size herd could be seeing migrating towards the community after the initial screams.

Upon Carl's arrival with the news Rick dashed next door with Judith leaving her with Carol while grabbing Daryl in the process. Carl ran on to alert Morgan to the news and gather some of the Alexandrians in their wake to cover the front of the compound where a new threat was also detected at the gates.

Michonne arrived at Maggie's doorstep with the look of dread upon her face causing the members inside to grab their weapons and follow her. Chopping and stabbing the walkers on their way back to the breach Maggie, Rosita, Tara, Glenn and Abraham poured through the breach in Michonne's wake to take on the herd outside while Sasha mounted into the watchtower and assisted the guard currently on watch. Michonne's group fought for an hour to take down the herd at the back of the compound, then set about securing the breach until such time the fence could be properly repaired. Two guards were posted as reinforcements to the pickup truck which was holding the damage fence in place.

Rick's group was still busy with the threat at the front gates when Michonne and the gang arrived and joined the action. Shortly thereafter the herd was culled. Quick measures were taken to transport the corpses to the back of the compound and burned them.

After the fact, a meeting was called in the Town Hall to speak to the residents. They were told in total the community had lost twenty members today. Emphasis was made that the perimeter checks definitely needed to be more thorough to avoid another occurrence of what happened earlier today. Further, as a community they needed to be ever vigilant because it appears the herd which had been trapped in the quarry about a mile away seemed to have found a way out so teams will be sent out to ascertain just what happened and devise a plan to draw them away from their community.

The residents of Alexandria were visibly shaken but overall they had reacted to the threat which gave Rick hope for them. They were no longer the naive people he had encountered some three months ago who placed their only hope for survival in a fence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night as planned the Atlanta Crew gathered at Carol and Daryl's for supper. The gathering was somewhat low key given the events of earlier that day. The group was on pure adrenaline after the fight so drinking was kept to a minimum in case they had to deal with another threat in short notice.

Many battle conversations buzzed throughout the rooms as Rick did his best to circulate to avoid being next to Michonne for very long but their eyes often sought each other out. Much to Rick's surprise it seemed that neither Carol nor Daryl had shared the information about their new status with the group. There were strange looks from Carol to Michonne and Daryl to him but neither said a word.

Over dinner the conversation shifted. Maggie began by stating in general that in light of the upcoming sentencing hearing she believed it would be best if they speak with the Alexandrians to see which way they were leaning towards the prisoners.

Rick replied, "Well, if today was any indication I believe we have a good chance to convince them that they should be exiled from the community; three months ago, their only faith for survival was that damn fence. They were never armed behind these walls, had Aaron not brought us in when he did they'd all be dead today".

The majority of the group agreed wholeheartedly but Michonne forever the devil's advocate replied, "Rick, while that may be true don't you think it's a rather simplistic view of the current situation? Did you forget two of those men have families here? Spencer's mother for all intents and purposes is still the leader of this community. Tobin is a married man with kids and Carter has a partner. How do we deal with that?"

Carol and Daryl shared a look amongst themselves and smiled, together they watched the other couple waiting for the sparks to fly. Michonne closely watched Rick's reaction with a poker face. Rick turned to lock his blue eyes on her, raising an eyebrow, he slowly pinched the bridge of his nose and then slowly let out his breath before replying.

"I realize it's a rather simplistic view in a complex situation but Michonne look around you times have changed; their families lives were saved by the community today by the very measures they themselves refuse to embrace. Their family will not languish, the community takes care of its own. If Spencer and his cohorts had succeeded in their little coup they'd all be dead now.

We would have been long gone from here but there's no doubt in my mind they would have been dead. It took us longer at the front to contain the threat because it was mostly Daryl, Morgan and myself there with the Alexandrians and where I might add we suffered the most loss. Your group, which consisted of seasoned fighters were engaged in the first breach.

Don't get me wrong but from what I saw today, there's hope for them but they're aren't there yet. I for one don't want to put my family at risk to feed non-contributing members of our community."

Morgan knowing this was a particularly contentious point between himself and Rick spoke up, "But Rick, why can't we rehabilitate them? Yes, they are stupid but exiling them is the same as killing them. They're people… living breathing people like us… not walkers".

Rick's frustration was building fast, first with Michonne although her reaction didn't surprise him in the least it was her way of keeping him on task. However, just once, he had hoped she'd agree with him without an argument where he had to plead his case, now Morgan has jumped into the fray. He knows Morgan doesn't like taking human lives it's not something he himself relishes either but in this New World Order it was sometimes a necessity.

"Yeah Morgan, you're right they are living breathing folks just as we are and they were about to do the very same thing to us the morning the crew left for the run … so your point is moot. This community's chance at survival is much higher with us in it than with the three we are proposing to be exiled. Should we give'm a second chance to correct what they got wrong the first time around? As it stands, they haven't given up anyone else, do we know whether there are others who share the same point of view? An example has to be made to deter any other such attempt. Law and Order is necessary".

Eugene spoke up, "So Rick, how do you propose it be done should we achieve the consensus for banishment? Should they be banished together or individually? Together their chances for survival is much greater but then again should they encounter a stronger faction, they could very well lead them right back here to finish the job. Individually, they wouldn't last a day out there and I speak from the experience of someone who couldn't fight a fly if my life depended on it when this all began; the only difference between them and myself is my superior intellect. I'd dare say it's highly doubtful those three together share the IQ of an average adult."

"I can certainly attest to the latter part of what he just said … he was all brains but no damn braun… of course until very recently when Eugene here became a bonafide survivor and his actual haircut of choice now represents the complete person." Abraham's joke served to break the tension building in the room.

"You do have a point Eugene but I figure they were in it together so as not to seem all heartless they should be exiled together; it will assauge Morgan's fears for taking their lives because as three their chances for survival is better than individually. It does put us at a disadvantage if they should meet up with another faction. However, we live with that danger daily that someone out there could come knocking on our door demanding it all but when and if that happens we'll do what we do best. We fight!"

"I'm with Rick on this one, I go out there on runs never knowing if I'll make it back but the one thing I know is the folks with me have my back. I know what we're fighting for so every time I go out there, there's a beacon leading me back here. Y'all are my family and Maggie and I have lost so much… but I won't put my life or that of my wife on the line for people like Spencer and his cohorts. Herschel used to say, we all have a job to do … I am Glenn and I'm a Runner."

Abraham shook his head in agreement and then said, "All kidding aside though, I'm with Rick because being a military man myself you got to neutralize the threat and these asswipes while not currently a bonafide serious boil on the arse they can become all Johnny Appleseed like and then we'll have a mutiny on our hands".

In light of the recent developments Rick looked around the table and says, "It's an open floor so let's hear it now before we have the sentencing hearing. It's obvious we don't all agree so it's best we hear the arguments now".

Eugene then cast his vote for exile shortly followed by Sasha, Rosita and Tara.

"I'm with my husband on this Rick like daddy said we all got a job to do and yours is Law and Order". Maggie said adding her voice to the mix.

Rick then looked directly at Michonne to see where she stood, although no words were exchanged between them the latter replied, "I'm with you Rick".

Carol and Daryl also voiced their support for Rick. That said, he turned to Maggie and said, "You have the group's support to lobby for their exile".

As a reminder to the group Rick said, "I don't take pleasure in taking a human life. I've done it before and will more than likely do it again but when all's said and done I do it for my family and my community, so if y'all are going to live here killing will be necessary. You don't all have to kill but it is necessary".

Rick's statement left some members of the group rather uncomfortable.

Sensing their restlessness Daryl announced, "We will now need to organize two runs; the one previously delayed for medical supplies and one to obtain materials to fortify the fence. I say we meet up after breakfast tomorrow".

Rick acknowledged that while that's true either they'd have to fill him in or they could meet at the Constable's Post since he's on duty for the better part of the day.

It was then agreed they'd meet at Maggie and Glenn's and fill Rick in later.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all, hope you're well. Thank you for your continued support of this story. I really appreciate y'all taking the time to read and review it. Shout out to Zeejack for your input on this chapter. Much appreciated.

 **Recap** : _In the last chapter there was a walker invasion and the community suffered some causalities. Carol's supper to out the couple fell flat in that the only discussion was about the battle and fate of the prisoners. The debate was heated and left some alliances questionable._

After putting the kids to bed Michonne took a long hot shower to loosen up her muscles. The tightness had crept into her shoulders because she was dreading the conversation that awaited them. Stepping out of her shower, she towel dried herself, applied some cocoa butter then dressed into her tank top and pyjama shorts and pulled on her robe. Stepping out of the bathroom and into her room she immediately noticed Rick's absence. Michonne wondered whether his silence on the way home and his current absence had anything to do with the fact she'd be going out on a run in a matter of days; it was the reason why Daryl elected to have tomorrow's meeting at Maggie and Glenn's and brief him later. She knew it's a decision that would be met with opposition on Rick's part but she was needed on the run. Their best run team consisted of Glenn, Daryl and herself with other supporting members. Everyone knew it.

Michonne decided to seek Rick out so she went downstairs under the pretext of getting a glass of water. She found him in the kitchen nursing a Scotch, pinching the bridge of his nose as he slowly exhaled, nodding his head ever so slowly. Hearing her footsteps, he turned slowly raising an eyebrow in her direction with a clenched jaw.

"Hey", she said. "Are we okay?"

"I don't now Michonne, are we?" He asks, putting his drink down and turning to address her with his back to the counter and folding his arms.

Michonne retrieved a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water and took a sip. Turning to face him she asks, "Do you wanna talk about it then?"

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

Michonne looked at him perplexed, "Do what Rick?"

"Earlier this evening you said you were with me but while your words said one thing they didn't match what your eyes were telling me. So I'm asking you again, why? I don't understand Michonne, we could always talk about such issues. What changed today?"

"Babe, that was for them... the family, whatever discord we have that's between us. Do we agree?"

Rick signalled his approval with a nod and she continued.

"I wasn't kidding when I said we need to be collecting the keys to the house. We need boundaries from where we as our family begins from "The Family" at large. But for the earlier invasion, tonight for all intents and purposes had another agenda. One which you despised but I talked you into getting it over with so we can begin our lives together. A relationship works for Maggie and Glenn only because the family is not up in their business. Carol and Daryl well… they do their own thing, Rosita and Abraham were together before the family but you and I, we happened because of the family's machinations and while I thank them for that I can't have them in our relationship … hell we're barely 24 hours into this relationship, I didn't want a public argument with you. I'm not even sure if I'm right Babe… I am conflicted. I just didn't want the family in it. I'm sorry Babe!"

"Sweetheart, I agree with you that we need time for us. This new dynamic we now have needs definition. I'll have a word with Daryl and Glenn and you can speak with Carol and Maggie. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Replied Michonne.

"On the other matter … Babe, I told you that I'm with you because I am always with you but tonight while I agree there should be punishment for their actions… right now, I believe we as a family and our community remain extremely vulnerable. You hinted as much when you questioned whether the three we caught was the whole faction. Are there others who were not necessarily leaders but who now feels compelled to step up in that position with the willing support of the prisoner's family members to avenge their punishment? We don't know. Right now, there are too many questions and not enough answers. The only people we can trust is the family and maybe one or two Alexandrian. Something is going to happen just don't make it happen. I propose instead of lobbying for their exile let the Alexandria's make that choice for you but you can show clemency towards them with a caveat that one miss step and they will be expelled from the community. The three prisoners are strong men, put them on the run to collect the construction supplies if they died will doing that it's not on you Babe."

Rick listened carefully to Michonne's argument; he too was conflicted but knew their current situation stood a chance of making a rift in the community their family was still trying to blend with. Michonne watched him struggle with what she had to say. Reaching her hand to cradle his now clenched jaw just to touch him, the simple act of tenderness brought his eyes to meet hers …no words were exchanged but he knew she understood exactly where he was at.

Over the past few months both groups had tried hard to become one; the Alexandrian's having realized that their very survival depended highly on the skill set of Rick's group since their leadership under Spencer saw less fruitful runs with major causalities in members not returning from runs. It came to a point where there runs heavy with Atlanta Crew members had the only chance for success in both fruition and members that returned it was also part the reason Deanna made Rick the Crowned Prince in conjunction with the fact that she had virtually withdrew from social functions since she had lost Reg.

Rick knew they were in a tenuous position so he agreed, asking Michonne to convey these sentiments to the group when they meet in the morning hoping that they would see reason on clear heads fuelled by coffee instead of alcohol while pumped up on adrenaline. Maggie would speak with the members of their community if they had questions about the process but she would forego influencing their decision.

"Michonne Babe, about tomorrow…" This was the conversation Michonne had been dreading, she immediately placed her fingertips on his lips. This was non negotiable.

"Babe, I know where you're going with this but it can't. You and I both know with things the way they are currently I have to be a part of the run team. Glenn, Daryl and me are going the supporting members is up to them to figure out but probably Aaron, Heath Sasha and Rosita and possibly Tara. You and I can't be out there this time… too much uncertainty. The only thing left to decide is when we'll go … I imagine we'd leave after the construction runs which will leave people busy reinforcing the fence with hopefully little to no time to plot another Coup."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, I'll be worried sick until you get back." He says grabbing her waist and pulling her into him, her lowered his head and tilted her chin up as he lowered his lips and began kissing her tenderly.

Breaking their kiss and hooking her arms around his neck she says, "So why don't we begin defining these new dynamics elsewhere?" Taking his hand she led him upstairs to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick arrived at the Constable's Post to relieve Tom from duty. "Hey Tom, how goes it?"

"Not bad Rick, real slow as usual not much to report but I guess given recent events slow can also be good."

"I don't disagree. I hear you. Well have yourself a good day then." Tom nods his head as he took his leave.

Some time later, Jessie arrives at the Constable's Post to find Rick fast asleep snoring in his chair which was reclined against the pillar with his feet atop his desk. After a careful look about the place she determined Rick was indeed alone. She immediately started a pot of coffee then proceeded to wake him up. She shook his shoulder and called him by his name.

Rick was rudely awaken by someone calling his name and shaking him. "Unh-unh what?" Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Rick took in his surroundings, realizing he must have dozed off at some point since he didn't sleep much after his talk with Michonne.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?"

"Rick, I'm making you a coffee it's obvious you need it. Why are you settling Rick? You need a real woman, one who takes care of you … not just a friend with benefits. Look at you … you're burning the candle at both ends and from what I heard yesterday begging to be satisfied."

Rick slowly got up from his chair and gave Jessie an incredulous look, "EXCUSE ME! First of all, not that it's any of your damn business what goes on between Michonne and me. Second, what we have is not cheap. We're not friends with benefits, we're a couple. She's the love of my life and the mother to my children so you'll speak of Michonne with respect…you hear me?" He hadn't intended for his words to be so harsh; he felt a pang of guilt given his earlier attraction to her when he first arrived in Alexandria but Rick felt he definitely needed to clarify his relationship status so there'd be no misunderstanding for any delusions of a future with her.

A rather upset Jessie took some Kleenexes from the box on his desk, dabbing her eyes and wiping her nose and slowed her breathing trying to calm herself. "Rick, but I thought you and I had something going on … we have real chemistry. I mean now that it's been sometime since Pete's passing… like I didn't … I mean... I don't blame you, he deserved it., I at least thought… I mean... you seemed pretty into me back then. What changed?"

"Jessie, I'm sorry. I was wrong… what Pete was doing to you was wrong but I was selfish, my actions weren't exactly pure. You reminded me of Lori and I was drawn to that … not you per se but the memory of what you represented which was my past. In retrospect, Lori and I outgrew each other prior to her death, she's my past but Michonne's my future.

I'm sorry if I've hurt you Jessie but what exactly are you doing here?"

"I don't understand… Michonne tells me not to come to your house that I'm to come here for an update of my case. I come here and I find you asleep on the damn job and you have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing here? Are y'all even doing anything about my case at all?"

"Jessie, you're kidding right? You do recall shortly after Michonne left your place yesterday we've had to deal with the walker invasion right? The vandalism is not exactly a priority right now, we have a fence to mend."

Jessie was furious she mumbled, "It's all her damn fault, she should have died out there."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey y'all, thank you for your continued support of this story. I truly appreciate it. I love that y'all get it but this Jessie chick don't seem to. I guess she's just a hard nut to crack! Zeejack, thank you for your input.

 ** _Recap:_** _In the last instalment Michonne sensed something was off with Rick so she sought him out and the lovers had a heart to heart about outstanding issues such as boundaries, insecurities, and overall protectiveness. Who'd a thunk it that finding love in a ZA could be so complicated but it is. Rick finally laid it out in no uncertain terms to Jessie that he CLAIMED Michonne but the former is in an AU. She's so pissed she may have just let the cat out the bag_. I will apologize in advance because Rick is gonna to be less of a gentleman in this chapter. Sorry!

"Come again! What the fuck did you just say Jessie?" Rick couldn't believe his ears, his rage caused his countenance to turn red, the pulse at his temple throbbed. Rick rolled his neck to loosen the stress building there but to no avail. His steps towards Jessie were heavy and deliberate, his hands twitched at his sides. He abhorred violence towards women but that is not to say he wasn't capable of violence in general.

As law man, he sometimes had to exercise violence when dealing with difficult perpetrators in his former life and even now in a ZA he's had to resort to the use of violence for their survival but it was always as a necessity or at least that's what he always told himself. Violence was a means to an end but at this very moment the woman before him had made one big mistake to wish harm by making an implied threat toward someone he cares about; that someone was not just a member of his family but the love of his life. He would kill for her and his kids, he would also kill for his family too.

As Rick closed the distance between them he walked the very thin line between the reasonable man and the one with nothing to lose. Luckily for her at this moment he didn't consider her a threat but all the same his view of her was now that of a hostile member of the community.

Rick stood a foot away from her, there was a crazed look in his eyes. Jessie didn't recognize the man standing before her. she became immediately intimidated by his presence in her personal space which caused her to back away from his desk. Her eyes registered fear, she had never seen this side of Rick Grimes before not in his many encounters with Pete not even the night Pete came after him to kill him... the night when Pete accidentally killed Reg instead, not even when he executed Pete at Deanna's behest; he was never ever this menacing before. She had however heard stories about aggressive Rick from his days on the road, the stories were legendary around the community it was the reason he was deemed too dangerous and unfit for Alexandria. It slowly dawned on her that she was in big trouble.

"Jessie just what did you mean when you said it's Michonne's fault? What did Michonne do?"

"Ah…ah… I didn't mean anything Rick, I'm so sorry."

Jessie's forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her nerves were rattled and she trembled, she felt trapped. When she first stumbled on Rick alone this morning she thought it was a sign that her luck was changing for the better where she could just lure him away but now she just wished she had stayed away altogether.

"Jessie you're lying, months went by after I killed Pete something I now believe you wanted me to do for you but you just never got around to asking but it all worked out for you nonetheless. You became cold towards me but all of a sudden your desire to be with me peaked the day after Michonne disappears. All of a sudden, you believe we had chemistry and you're the only woman who can give me what I need. What the hell is going on Jessie… are you in this with Spencer and his band of merry-men?

So, who was Pete standing in the way of Jessie? Was it Tobin or Spencer? Were you supposed to seduce me and then have me kill Pete knowing full well that I would be expelled from the community? No harm no foul, eh? Who warmed your bed these past months Jessie and who's pimping you now? Was there even any vandalism at your place? You came looking for me yesterday morning but Carl got in the middle of it and you ended up with Michonne on the case instead of me. Is that why you dropped by here under the pretext of following up on the case? Why is getting me alone so important to you? We sure as hell know it's not because you're in love with me… that's for sure. What is it Jessie... are you now in need of a protector since your cohorts are in lock-up?

You can either tell me now or you can wait to be interrogated by a female constable but last I checked we only have one of those so who will it be Jessie? Michonne or me?" Jessie remained mute except for her sobbing, her shoulders collapsed in defeat.

Rick watched her as reality dawned on her. She had the look of a caged animal. With that, he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. He shook his head wondering just why in the hell he ever entertained chasing this woman around?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Maggie and Glenn's the group gathered to plan the runs. As agreed to, Michonne announced to the group she had a message from Rick. She conveyed to them his thoughts as they had discussed them the night before and the reasoning behind them. After some discussion, they saw that his point of view had merit because in the long run they all wanted to become apart of the community rather than cause a rift in it so allowing the Alexandrians to past judgement on their own was only fitting. As such, Maggie would only provide information and clarify issues should the need be.

The next item on the agenda was to plan the runs. Eugene and Glenn studied the maps while Daryl, Aaron and Abraham discussed strategy. After several hours a strategic plan had been developed for both runs. As well, the teams were told they needed to be on high alert in light of the recent invasions plus the group on the construction run were to investigate the situation at the old quarry.

The construction run was to be led by Abraham and Morgan with the three prisoners and four other men from the Alexandria construction crew together with Sasha and Tara as snipers, they would leave the next day at dawn. They anticipated a maximum two to three days if necessary to scavenge as much as they could.

The medical supply run would be led by Glenn, Daryl and Michonne with Sasha, Aaron, Rosita. This run would be an over-nighter and they would leave the day after the last construction run. The plan was to visit the nearest hospital and clinics which were located two towns over.

After the group's meeting Daryl set about to notify the former construction crew to be ready for an early morning departure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne then took the children home and spent time with them. It was as though Judith sensed her impending departure she clung to Michonne like a wet blanket. Ordinarily, Judith would go to any of the women folk without much fuss but on this day she only wanted her mother. Carl too was being somewhat glum. At least with him, Michonne and Rick were able to speak with him, he understood the necessity of runs and Michonne's absence but it didn't change the fact the kids were being hyper clingy their behaviour was bizarre.

They had just finished lunch when Daryl and Carol came by the house with word that Rick wanted both of them to come to the Constable's Post which meant that Carol would watch the kids. She bribed Carl easy enough promising they'd bake chocolate chip cookies his all time favourite. Judith proved more challenging because she fretted more but eventually Michonne was able to tear herself away.

xxxxxxxxxxx

On their way to the Constable's Post Michonne asked Daryl what was going on? The latter wasn't aware but he told her Olivia had dropped by and left word with Carol that Rick wanted to see both of them as soon as possible.

"You don't think it's about you going out on the run do you? I mean, we need you and you'll be on my team so he ain't got to worry. I got his back… I mean I'll bring you back in one piece or I ain't coming back."

Michonne laughed, it was refreshing to find that she was not the only one who thinks Rick can take the Alpha protector to extremes. "Imagine that when it's usually me saving y'all's sorry behinds." She laughed at her own joke and Daryl joined in too.

Arriving at the Constable's Post Daryl opened the door allowing Michonne to enter and then he followed. Neither of them were prepared for what they saw next. Inside they saw a handcuffed Jessie with bleary, raccoon-eyes. Her face was puffy from crying and her hair was in total disarray. Her carefully packaged soccer mom look was gone. She looked weak and petrified. Rick on the other hand was pacing, his hands ran through his hair in frustration, his jaw locked, his body tense and his eyes were glossy and crazed. Rick was not present.

One look at Jessie and Michonne found herself wondering just what the hell she'd done now to push Rick over the edge. The latter looked down right menacing. As she approached him his appearance began to soften somewhat causing him to step back from the ledge on which he currently found himself. She had that effect on him. It was something neither of them understood but in high stressed moments her mere presence could be the difference between the Hulk which resided deep within him also known as the Savage and her Rick.

Daryl's quick assessment of the situation concluded that Rick was on the ledge on this one; with that in mind he approached his best friend and brother with extreme caution all the while thanking God that Michonne was with him. He had never seen Rick this agitated before from just being in the presence of a woman. Whatever it was he had discovered was obviously really bad. He noticed that Michonne's presence had brought back some of his humanity. His eyes changed when he saw her.

Daryl addressed Rick nodding his head towards Jessie, "Bro, you wanna tell us what all this is about?"

Michonne touched Rick's shoulders and he exhaled a breath he hadn't realize he had been holding. In his face and his eyes she saw the war raging. He needed to let go and dial it back a notch but he was incensed. He wanted to lash out. Michonne's continued touch and their non-verbal communication lasted just over a minute.

Daryl stepped back and just watched them eventually Rick's shoulders relaxed and Michonne motioned him to follow them into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Daryl inquired as he was left out of their earlier private conversation.

"She's a part of it. It's all my fucking fault too." Rick replies.

Daryl looked at him, "Did she actually say so or are you reading things into it?"

He shook his head no but as a former cop he knew, his gut told him and the evidence was there he chose not to see it. He was the problem that needed to be eradicated they just never counted on the loyalty of his group.

"OK then, we need her to make a statement but lets be smart about this, get Aaron here; he's someone we trust and an Alexandrian. He brought us in here so I want him to be present when she makes her statement." Daryl stated and Michonne went off to find Aaron.

Upon their return, they set up the video camera Aaron had brought along and the interrogation began.

Daryl then asked Jessie to provide a detailed statement of her involvement with Spencer, Tobin and Carter. Jessie looked to Aaron who told her that it was in her best interest and that of her two children to be truthful in her declarations. The mere mention of her sons and it was as though she had just remembered she had people to whom she owed a responsibility and she opened up. The tears fell as she began to tell her story.

"Spencer found out about Tobin and me and he blackmailed us into getting rid of Rick. We had all heard how dangerous he was on the road and that it would only be a matter of time before he took over Alexandria. He didn't like it here and the only way he'd stay was if he had power. The plan was simple, I was to seduce him and have him get rid of Pete then he would be thrown out of the community. It was easy to attract his eye, he fell over me like it was his first time all over again. We needed fighters so the group was welcome to stay but the community wouldn't tolerate a murderer of one of its own in its midst. Time would past and Tobin would leave his wife and Spencer would see to it that we were allowed to stay here.

Deanna had heard rumours about turmoil within the community but I'm not sure if she knew the specifics but it's why she elected them as constables. She and Reg were afraid something would happen not just from outsiders but from insiders too. When she gave them jobs to keep the peace it infuriated Spencer because she gave power to outsiders. He believed any division of power was his right as the eldest of their children.

Spencer then told Pete that I was sleeping with Rick because he had seen him coming out of our house after spending time with me when the kids were at school. Pete then saw him kissing me a Deanna's party and all hell broke loose after that. That night he dislocated my shoulder again while he raped me. Later he eventually went after Rick that's the night he accidentally killed Reg and Deanna asked Rick to kill him. The plan fell apart then.

Rick was the newly Crowned Prince and Deanna became a recluse leaving him in charge which drove Spencer over the top. Rick was responsible for his father's death and his mother just handed him the damn keys to Alexandria. We waited for the next opportunity to get rid of him which came when she left. He was untouchable when she was around because of her closeness to his family. When she left we knew he'd go after her we just didn't expect the group would go after her too. If she died out there we figured he'd lose his shit and it would be easy to get to him then. We didn't expect her to survive out there alone. The new plan was to move forward when she came back because one or the other would step into Tobin's place at the last minute and whoever remained would be killed and their body would be dragged to the bottom of the compound and pushed through the damaged fence where we had been feeding walkers off and on but we kept the fence patched up to keep them out. Yesterday, I think one of my boys left the fence open after we got rid of old McGibbons' body.

You asked me earlier why I kept trying to get you alone? You're right now that Tobin and Spencer were locked up I needed someone and you were a likely candidate as any … it's not likely people forgot how you chased me when I was still a married woman the only difference then was that she wasn't putting out for you."

The look in Jessie's eyes as she looked at Michonne was that of unadulterated hatred which caused Rick's hand to twitch at his side. Michonne's hand reached over and touched him.

Aaron then looked at Michonne and Rick at first he wasn't sure whether he had believed Jessie or not on that last remark but then saw the result of their contact it was clear something in their relationship had changed.

Daryl had caught the reaction in his peripheral vision. Trying to stare the conversation back on track he asked Jessie whether there were others involved in the plot? He asked about Tobin's family and Carter too.

She looked at him amused, "What about them? I told you he was leaving his family for me how do you think that went over? His kids hate him and his wife... well she's got kids to take care of that's all. Carter... are you kidding me?… He did as he was told to do… he's such a pathetic weak man."

Jessie showed no remorse whatsoever for the family she had destroyed. She even seemed dispassionate when describing what they had done with Mr. McGibbons body.

At the conclusion of her statement Daryl, Aaron, Rick and Michonne walked into the kitchen to decide what to do if anything about her it was clear she's disturbed but she had two children who needed her. It was then decided she'd be held in custody and Olivia would be asked to take charge of her sons until Denise could examine her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey y'all, thanks so much for your patience during the delay in posting, I had a project to finish which was extremely time consuming. It was an arduous task which got kinda fun at the end (of course when I kinda understood what I was doing). Again, thank you for you continued support of this story. I truly appreciate your feedback, follows and favs. Thank you Zeejack for your input and encouragement.

 **Recap:** In the last instalment in a moment of clarity Rick figured out Jessie's involvement with the traitors. Her interrogation was videotaped but the whole affair impacted Rick a great deal. He's shutting down. Problem is whether or not Michonne can reach him before it's too late.

It was early afternoon and Deanna had just taken a well deserved break from the expansion plans she and Reg had many times discussed but had yet to commit to drawing up. These past weeks she had felt a renewed sense of purpose and if the truth be told, her new project served as a distraction from her imposed seclusion since Reg's untimely death. It was her way of honouring his vision for Alexandria going forward. She had only recently began meeting with Maggie again albeit on a weekly basis with a view of building it up to two to three times a week to begin implementing the plans.

Deanna felt as though the huge cloud under which she had dwelled for the past few months was finally beginning to clear when news came of Spencer's arrest as part of a conspiracy Coup to overthrow Alexandria. If Father Gabriel was to be believed months ago it would appear that Rick was in fact making his play for Alexandria, only thing was, he could have taken it the minute Reg died and no one would have opposed him but Rick continued as always briefing her on the important stuff that required her sign-off. Further, she respected him even more in that he always brought Aaron or Eric in the former's absence so that it wouldn't be perceived that he took advantage of her grief.

In light of the accusations against Spencer, Deanna knew she had to be objective given she was personally impacted. It had been days since the arrests and soon the hearings will be held but she still hadn't visited her son because she knew Rick Grimes was a fair man and he wouldn't move forward with allegations such as treason lightly. The fact Spencer was discovered by three witnesses delegating to his cohorts during an attempted Coup to gain control of Alexandria was rather compelling even though the three witnesses who found them were from the same group.

Deanna was in her kitchen getting herself a snack when the doorbell rang. She hadn't been expecting anyone as Maggie and Denise were her only approved visitors as she worked her way back to being accessible to the community at large.

Arriving at the door, she opened it to find both Aaron and Daryl on her front porch, by the way neither held her glance she knew it could only be more bad news. Ordinarily, such visits were made by Rick and sometimes both he and Michonne so she deduced it was really bad news.

Deanna invited them into her study asking them to sit. Can I get you both something to drink? They both declined. Aaron took the lead explaining to her that Jessie Anderson had recently been arrested as the fourth member of the Coup. He explained that upon her arrest, he was called and her interrogation was videotaped and as such, they brought the video to show her. Feeling like the wind had just been knocked out of her Deanna sat down on the nearest chair and nodded her head signalling they should play the video.

After viewing the video, Deanna had mixed feelings about the whole matter because she had always prided herself on her ability to read people. Perhaps it was part ego but she couldn't believe she could have been so wrong. After all, it had only happened once before with the trio they expelled from the community. Deanna remained stunned and grief stricken. She could hardly believe the duplicitous means by which her only remaining family member had resorted all in the pursuit of power. She was ashamed, she had absolutely no words to describe her current situation.

Taking in her distress Aaron and Daryl took the video and excused themselves leaving her alone to process the news.A Town Hall meeting was warranted but they wanted to allow Deanna time to collect herself since the situation had a personal impact on her.

On his way home, Aaron popped into the infirmary and asked Denise to check in on Deanna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the arrests of Spencer and his cohorts, Deanna the mother, was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Spencer was even tangled up in the web which led to a Coup for Alexandria. It was the reason for which she found it hard to bring herself to visit him in jail. She had not wanted to believe Rick could be right. It was simply easier to believe that she had handed the reigns of power to a power hungry outsider. After all, it fell neatly into the niche which Father Gabriel had painted Rick.

Deanna and Reg had heard there was a play in the making to overtake the Safe Zone but neither of them knew who would do such a thing. Life behind the walls of the Safe Zone was civilized at best with the exception of a bad seed the likes of one Pete Anderson. The latter was a serial abuser, who not only abused his wife but their eldest boy. His transgressions were largely overlooked because he was a gifted surgeon and as such, a valuable asset to the community.

After interviewing Rick and Michonne, Deanna realized they both represented law and order respectively. Hence after a discussion with Reg it was decided they would be appointed as Constables as a means of prevention to dissuade the rumblings they'd heard about a potential Coup. The decision wasn't taken lightly given that they were new comers to the Safe Zone but they were also fighters which meant they'd stand up to those who were willing to disrupt the calm of their community be they be outsider or local threats.

At the time the decision was made she never thought there would come a day when it would directly impact her but it had. She hadn't realized that by appointing Rick and Michonne into their current positions meant she had unintentionally pulled the pin on the loose grenade which is her son.

The realization was also not lost on her that the rumours of a Coup predates the arrival of Rick's group in Alexandria which meant her son had been planning all along to unseat her. The ramifications from Reg's accidental death to present day she realized was because of her son's overzealous need for power which sent shivers up her spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the house it seemed extraordinarily quiet. Rick checked his watch, it was 07:10 a.m. He felt guilty that Michonne had been saddled with both kids for days now while he pulled double and triple shifts so that they could spend some quality time together before the medical run. Initially, that was the objective but things had changed since Jessie's arrest.

As he walked around the house he thought how Michonne would ordinarily be awake at this time and having her first coffee of the day but there was currently no sign of her downstairs.

Moving through the kitchen it was clear that the family had not yet stirred, there were no dishes drying in the rack, no coffee started. In fact, the house appeared as it would when they turned in for the night. Given the recent events, the stillness caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. As a result, he quickly moved upstairs to check on his family. He first checked the nursery but it was empty. He then checked in on Carl but his room too was also empty which was highly unusual since he slept like a log.

Rick's nerves were on edge from his lack of sleep, the fact he also was blaming himself for what could have been a serious threat to his family together with the current unexplained absence of his family was not helping. Trying hard not to imagine the worse he wondered whether or not something could have cause them to end up at the infirmary but if so, why hadn't Michonne sent word to him? He would have found someone to relieve him.

Lastly, walking past his former room he opened the door to the master bedroom which he now shared with Michonne and what he saw made time freeze. In the middle of their king-size bed were the three most important people in his life: the love of his life and their children. Judith was lying on Michonne's chest whose arms held her in place and Carl took his side of the bed lying on his side with an arm extended across his sister and his mother's body.

Standing in the doorway, Rick allowed himself to breathe again exhaling the breathe he hadn't realized he was holding. The image he was witnessing caused his heart to expand so much so he thought it would explode. The tears flooding his tear ducts spilled down his face blurring one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. After collecting himself somewhat, he allowed himself to walk into the room bent over each precious member of his family and kissed their foreheads.

In doing so, Michonne stirred. She opened her eyes and saw his troubled blue eyes which were masking an undeniable pain. "Hey! I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"Hey youself! It's okay." Michonne whispered back as she carefully slid Judith off her chest whilst holding her breath in hopes the baby wouldn't wake in that instant. After a couple of minutes of holding herself completely still she got up from the bed, covered Judith in her blanket then surrounded her with a fort of pillows on one side with Carl on the other. She motioned for Rick to leave the room which he did.

Stepping into the hallway with the baby monitor in hand she took Rick's hand and led him towards his former room. Upon entering the room, she immediately closed and locked the door setting the baby monitor on the nightstand.

A fleeting look of trepidation overcame him. He knew as well as she did that he had been avoiding her ever since the interrogation two days before. The one thing about them was their uncanny ability to read the other without the need for verbal communication, a skill that became easier once they became lovers. He knew Michonne had had enough and everything was about to be aired regardless if he was ready to address it or not. It was just her way, the only exception to this was prior to becoming lovers he was allotted a certain amount of space; there was an invisible line she wouldn't cross but she kept a very close eye on him. Since they've become lovers however, that invisible boundary between them vanished.

Rick didn't know what to do, he was sorry for having exposed his immediate family to danger something he had failed to see because he was distracted by his libido. He was ashamed and his guilt was eating him alive. He'd lost many members of his family before but never from his sheer stupidity. It was one thing to die a selfless death in battle and leaving Michonne behind with the children but this wasn't the case, had he been killed it would have been for selfish reasons; one which had already hurt Michonne so much and for her to be subjected to the sordid details of their plans from the woman he was chasing he didn't know how to look Michonne in the face.

The recent events brought back accusations from a ghosts who accused him of not being able to protect his family, not Lori and Carl this time but his Michonne, Carl and Judith... Shane's biological daughter. The flashbacks created self doubt within himself because the mess with Jessie came very close to being realized. He hardly slept now because each time his eyes closed now there was Shane judging him. He didn't want Michonne to see him this way so he crashed a couple hours a night at Carol and Daryl's.

In the past few days of his self exile and introspection Rick came to the conclusion he was done taking chances. His decision left him at odds because it also meant he was still opposed to Michonne leaving on the medical run and he couldn't ask her not to go as it had already been decided.

Approaching him, Michonne cupped his stubbled face in both hands forcing him to look directly into her chocolate brown eyes which he found bore through to his very soul leaving him naked while fully clothed.

"I know what you're doing and it's not fair. I need you. We need you. You have a group that depends on your leadership.

Babe, you don't get to knock down my walls making me vulnerable to you only to erect your walls when something becomes inconvenient for you. I gave myself to you... completely; you were right here with me and you reciprocated… we pledged our love for one another. We were supposed to be in this together... do you remember?" Her voiced cracked. She fought hard to keep her tears at bay, trying very hard to channel strength for both of them. A strength she felt was ebbing due to her lack of rest.

The tears pricked at his eyes. Rick looked at the love in her eyes wondering just how Michonne could stand before him and for all intents and purposes be offering him an olive branch back to her, given that his very actions had hurt her; it was the reason why she had run off but to hear the very account of his behaviour albeit from an unstable woman, it made him very angry at himself and ashamed that he had taken Michonne for granted, he really didn't deserve her.

As though responding to his unspoken thoughts she said, "Yes, what you did was stupid but you didn't follow through with it. You didn't see the danger because you were otherwise distracted… it was designed to be. I've beaten you up over the very thing but I was able to forgive you. You need to forgive yourself because right now the guilt you're harbouring is hurting the very people you love. The children haven't seen you in days. The children haven't been themselves in days and I don't know what's going on with them. Denise says they're healthy so the only thing I can figure is that they're sensing whatever it is that's going on with you. We barely see each other much less have a conversation and I won't accept this. I'm not Lori... I won't accept you shutting me out.

Babe, I'm going on a run in a few days don't put me in this position. I can't be out there wondering if our kids are okay. I've been too late before… I need you present and accounted for. You're in pain and I want to help you Babe … please let me in."

Michonne pulled his face to hers, his hands wound around her waist drawing her to him as she kissed his lips tenderly; at first, using her tongue to probe his mouth for access. He allowed it and allowed her to lead as they moaned. The kiss quickly deepened and her fingers rapidly began to disrobe him as he disrobed her. Their hands flew over the others body feverishly teasing the other and fuelling their hunger. Breaking their kiss, Michonne whispers into his ear, "You're not alone … I'm still with you."

Taking his hand she led him into the bathroom and started the shower, as they waited for the water to be just right she turned her attention to him and began kissing his lips, his neck, his collarbone tasting the saltiness of his skin. She sucked on his erect nipples, her nimble fingers combing through his hair, using her other hand to massage his shaft. Rick growled as his body responded, slowly he felt the tension and fatigue draining away bit by bit as she brought him back. His cock was rock hard and throbbing. Stopping her ministrations, he lift her up with her legs straddling his waist, she kissed his lips as he stepped into the hot shower and stood momentarily under the shower head. The running water now masking their moans he pinned her against the shower wall elevating her hands above her head, taking control of their kiss, devouring her mouth, neck, earlobe and collarbone as though he was starving. He nibbled at her nipple while twisting the other between his forefinger and thumb causing Michonne to moan and writhe beneath his mouth as she watched his eyes grow heavier with lust and his features drawn in a singular purpose to elicit pleasure from her.

Slowly, his lips travelled south releasing her hands which immediately wound their way into his slick wet curls tugging at them gently. Kneeling before Michonne he spread her legs apart over his broad shoulders to accommodate his presence while grabbing her ass to hold her firmly in place on the shower wall. Michonne welcomed the coolness of the tiles at her back because she had the hot water spilling over her front with a slow heat burning inside her which needed release.

Rick licked and sucked her clit, inserting his fingers into to her tight wet opening working them until he felt her muscles clenched around them sending shock waves coursing throughout her body causing Michonne's breathe to hitch. "Omg Rick."

Locking eyes with Michonne and spreading her legs further Rick buried his face between her legs, his thumb rubbing her clit, his lips gently kissing the outer folds of her sex and then his tongue began its torture; it fucked her mercilessly causing her to simultaneously curse and moan his name. Her thighs tightened around his neck several orgasms later, each time he lapped up her juices… he could never get enough. After Michonne's breathing calmed Rick allowed her to stand as he slowly kissed his way up her body. Turning her to face the wall hands above head he parted her legs with his knee and pushing her locs to one side of her head his lips latched onto her earlobe, licking and biting as he moved down her exposed neck occasionally applying kisses and sucking her flesh which caused his cock to throb. Holding her waist while kissing her exposed neck Rick he slammed his throbbing cock into her wet swollen lips.

Michonne screamed his name. At last, he was home, he felt her body react from the shock he held himself still allowing her body to adjust to his size and envelope him completely. He couldn't get over how tight and wet she was for him it was like a glove made just for him. It took them a minute to scynchronized their rhythm. There was very little chatter between them which was a first. It was as though they were fighting an invisble battle. Michonne was determined to be there for him no matter what she'd fight for him. He was hers… and she was his.

Michonne turned her head sideways to lean in for a kiss but from the look in Rick's eyes he needed more, he couldn't be gentle in as much as he wanted to be… there was something … there was a storm brewing in those blue eyes and he needed permission so she lovingly gave it allowing him to be himself.

Rick was like a feral beast, his thrusts were as though he was in a battle for his life. He was driven... kissing and biting her exposed neck and massaging her clit until such time Michonne's body shattered over and over from her orgasms. Rick finally gave into to her as her muscles clenched his manhood taking him over the edge, he gave her his all spilling his seed deep inside of her and both their bodies shattered from their mutual orgasm which was punctuated by moaning, cursing and grunting.

As their breathing corrected itself Rick turned Michonne to face him; capturing her lips he kissed her passionately conveying in that one kiss the message he felt but could not express in words. Breathlessly, he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers drawing shallow breaths as their hearts beat in sync, looking into her eyes he whispers, "Thank you."

x

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that morning, Maggie and Carol dropped by to visit Michonne because her absence around the community had been noticed. Carol being acutely aware of what was going on within the Grimes household had stopped by for moral support and part curiosity to see whether Michonne would let the cat out of the bag. Both ladies were shocked to see Michonne with what appeared to be bags under her eyes.

As the three women sat around enjoying sweet tea Maggie inquired about Michonne's absence around the community. Michonne then informed them that the kids seem to be going through a phase of late where Judith will no longer sleep in her bed at night no matter how many times she's tucked in. Essentially, they… her and Carl have now moved into her bed.

Carol had a smirk on her face which Michonne ignored. She then told her friends that she required a couple favours from them but turned to Maggie first which Maggie found odd.

"Maggie, I'm going to need you to keep a secret from Glenn but it will all be revealed after the run. Do you think you could do that?"

Maggie didn't like keeping secrets from her husband but her curiosity got the better of her and she owed her friend. "Sure Michonne… whatever it is I promise but… what about Carol? Why doesn't she have to promise?"

"Carol and Daryl found out by accident when they walked in on us the night after your dinner party. We're still trying to figure this thing out and the Jessie mess it hasn't been easy…then…" But Maggie didn't allow her to continue she jumped up and ran to hug her friend screaming like a teenager.

"Sssshhhhhh. Rick only went to bed a couple hours ago and he hasn't been home for days."

"Michonne are you saying what I think I'm hearing? Did you and Rick?… OMG Mich… I'm so friggin happy for y'all. You know this means a party right? My place when y'all decide to tell everyone."

Michonne was happy that at least two of her girlfriends now knew and she wouldn't have to walk on eggshells around them at least until they decide to confide in their family.

"Anyway, what I want from y'all is two-fold, firstly, when I leave on the run I need for y'all to keep close tabs on Rick for me. I had no idea about his behaviour when I was on runs until the last girl's night when y' all educated me. I can only imagine it will be worst going forward especially since we're at odds about it.

And secondly, we'll be needing the keys back so we can have some semblance of privacy as we try to figure this thing out. Y'all are still welcome whenever but not to walk in on something that might leave y'all scarred for life."

"Mich are you saying Rick's a freak?" Carol asked, finally relieved that at least one other family member knows and someone with whom she could gossip and speculate about their friends.

Maggie was gushing, she was so excited she just kept babbling, "Carol, Richonne is too cute, can you imagine what beautiful kids they'll make? Like omg… Rick is such a stud how the hell you lived with him this long without it happening is beyond me?"

"Can you imagine they finally get together only to be cock blocked by their kids? Freakin hilarious. In all seriousness Michonne, I know Daryl's been taking Carl off your hands in the morning to give you a break, I'm thinking if Judith doesn't see you I think it would be easier; Maggie and I will take her off your hands, while you take a bath or maybe crawl into bed with that stud of yours. I know he hasn't been home for a couple days now since he's been crashing at our place and then returning to duty… actually it's part the reason I dragged Maggie over here for moral support because he's not even talking to Daryl and that's not good. The offer is here … so watcha say?


	15. Chapter 15

Hey y'all,

Thank you for your continued support and for hanging in there between updates. I appreciate your patience. Thank you Zeejack for your continued input!

Happy Holidays everyone!

 **Recap:** _In the last instalment we saw Deanna on her journey back to inclusion. She was working on the plans to bring Reg's legacy to fruition when she got news of Jessie's involvement in the takeover. We then saw the dual sides of her struggle both as a Leader of ASZ and then as the mother of one of the accused. After hiding out at work and crashing at Carol and Daryl's for a couple of days Rick finally came home. First he had a moment of panic but then he found his family sleeping together in Michonne's room (their new bedroom). Michonne decided they were going to address the elephant in the room once and for all; she basically told him if she could forgive him, he'd have to learn to forgive himself. In order to reach him thangs got a little steamy. Carol and Maggie came to visit and it turned into a mini hen party where Michonne confides in Maggie about the status of hers and Rick's new relationship. Michonne asked for their keys back to prevent anyone from walking in on thangs which may cause scarring from which Carol gathered that Rick's a freak. Maggie forever the party girl decides there will be a party at her house to celebrate Richonne's coming out._

The members of the community were all gathered inside the Town Hall which was buzzing like a beehive. The atmosphere inside the room was highly charged. The community gossip mill was afire since the news broke days before regarding Jessie Anderson's association with the trio. In a pre-apocalyptic world Jessie's involvement was right up there with the latest Karhdasian scoop on TMZ.

The residents of Alexandria were in a frenzy because there hadn't been this much sensational action since the arrival of Rick's group, it being the biggest group of survivors ever admitted to the Safe Zone at any one time. Most importantly, no one forgot Deanna's Welcoming Party for the group where Rick Grimes kissed Jessie Anderson, a married woman in front of everybody; especially since the resident gossip, Mrs. Neidermeyer had seen Rick on the Anderson's front porch on more than one occasion and walking into their garage when Pete was at the infirmary and the kids were at school. That said, the Alexandrian's had all waited with bated breath for Rick's expulsion but instead Pete was executed for killing Reg. Prior to that, the next exciting thing to happen was the banishing of the three Rapists.

Alexandria is a small town with little to no excitement so the recent events had it hopping. The gossip mill ran rampant regarding the state of the Mason's marriage, they speculated on just how long it had been since Tobin had been running around with Jessie, others wondered just when she found time for Tobin because it was widely believed she and Rick had been sneaking around long before Pete's demise even though Rick had Michonne at home. In the tight knit Alexandrian gossip circle Rick Grimes was a real Cassonova. Others even speculated about the fate of Terri, Tobin's wife and their kids… what will come of them… would they or should they remain in Alexandria? What about Carter's partner Richard the dentist? What will happen to the Alexandria's very own "Hester Prynne" and her kids? She had wrecked the Mason's marriage and Rick's relationship causing Michonne to eventually run off, certainly she can't be allowed to stay… no relationship was safe with Jessie on the loose… then again should people risk their lives to feed people who break the rules?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the front of the room the four accuseds were led into the hall with their hands bound in front of them; their heads were hung low as they approached their seats and they were heckled by the community. They were seated on four chairs placed equal distance apart facing the front of the room.

Within minutes the meeting was called to order and as the presiding members entered and took their place at the table. The community was asked to rise and as usual they were led in prayer by Father Gabriel. At the table sat the presiding members: Aaron, Deanna, and Father Gabriel.

Each member poured themselves a glass of water from the pitcher on the tray before them and Deanna delivered the opening comments.

My fellow Alexandrians, I stand before you here today regarding a matter previously brought to your attention almost two weeks ago. At that time, judgement was deferred until such time you as a community had had the opportunity to think about the crimes against the three accused so that you may make an informed decision. Since that time, we as a community have had to deal with our very first Walker Invasion and as a result mourn the loss of loved ones and close friends. We, the presiding members understand that we're all still grieving the recent passing of our former members but we believe that the grieving process would be easier done once we've addressed some outstanding issues, for we now live in a world which is rather uncertain as proven by recent events.

As you know, originally only three members were apprehended while planning to takeover of this community, they were Spencer Monroe, Tobin Mason and Carter Brown. However, most recently Mrs. Jessie Anderson has confessed to her part in this nefarious crime. The video evidence will be played shortly.

Today, each accused will have the opportunity to speak should they wish to do so, so that you as a community can better understand them before pronouncing on their fate. That said, we call on Spencer Monroe to speak in his defence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm Spencer Monroe and y'all know me because I am the son of the founders of this community, Reg and Deanna Monroe and by birthright the natural heir to Alexandria being the oldest as well as the only living Monroe descendant.

I believe the current Leader, Deanna Monroe is unfit to hold the title of said position. She has and continues to make rash decisions for example granting refuge to three rapists and most recently a savage murderer, Rick Grimes. In the case of the former trio, our community was unsafe, three women were assaulted before the culprits were arrested. Based on her decisions alone for three months Alexandria the Safe Zone was anything but, we lived in fear.

Six months later, refuge was granted to a group led by a savage murderer one who openly cavorts with a married woman. Rick Grimes drove Pete Anderson into a drunken rage because he openly cavorted with his wife, visiting her at times when he knew the husband to be at the infirmary and as such, their actions led to the accidental death of my father.

The group in general seems okay but their leader now for all intents and purposes single handedly runs this town; the current Leader has had little to no say in what goes on here. If you want a scapegoat, you can pin that on me but the Coup we speak of has happened right under your noses, Rick Grimes is the one guilty of the very charge he's accusing me of. He has single handedly without bloodshed usurped Deanna Monroe's power and y'all were none the wiser. This town belongs to Rick Grimes, Deanna Monroe is but a puppet.

I implore you to take a look back to the times before Rick Grimes and since Rick Grimes and ask yourselves, whether or not you feel safe under the Rick Grimes regime.

I make no apologies for my political views, I speak for Alexandria for Reg Monroe's legacy, I alone can make that happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Again the slow build of the constant buzz indicating that the beehive was awake permeated the room forcing Deanna to call order so that the meeting could proceed.

"Tobin Mason, please present your statement in your defence"

Most of y'all know me as Tobin, Terri's husband and father to our two boys: Trent and Thomas. I worked as a constable in the community. I became involve in Spencer's plans because he discovered I was having an affair with Mrs. Anderson. At first, I refused to participate in his plans but he threatened the expulsion of my family.

I agreed to participate only on the condition that my family would not be exiled as they had done nothing wrong. I alone broke the rules and they shouldn't pay for my sins. My wife Terri knew nothing of my infidelity nor the deal I made for their safety.

I apologize to my wife Terri and our sons for causing them this pain and any undue hardship. I'm sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deanna then asked the next accused Carter Brown to make a statement in his defence.

I'm Carter Brown and I too worked as a constable in the community. I became involved in Spencer's plot when he asked me to keep an eye on Rick and Michonne because he thought Rick was dangerous and he didn't trust Michonne to do what was right for Alexandria in general if she had to choose between us and her boyfriend.

I was swayed by the stories we've heard about the group and the things they've done to survive. In all honesty, both Rick and Michonne scares me and because of this I willingly participated and my involvement has now cost me the love of my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deanna once again addressed the crowd stating, "At this time we'd like you to see Mrs. Anderson's video statement. After watching the video, the buzzing in the room began anew, it started like a dull hum which quickly picked up in tempo to a fevered pitch. Deanna rapped the gavel three times to call the meeting back to order.

"Mrs. Anderson is there anything you'd like to add to your statement?"

Jessie merely shook her head indicating that she would not.

"Very well then. Well, you've heard some rather shocking allegations from Spencer Monroe which I, Deanna Monroe as Leader of this community would like to address before you vote on the fate of the accuseds.

Spencer alleges that I've put the community in peril on multiple occasions; however, but for the trio we've had to exile my judgement has been rather sound.

He alleges that Rick Grimes has had an illicit relationship with Mrs. Anderson but it appears from the very video you've just seen that Mrs. Anderson was unsuccessful in seducing Mr. Grimes. Further, Mr. Grimes came to me on multiple occasions requesting that something be done about Mr. Anderson because he was physically abusing his wife and child. Despite the rumours of a dalliance between Mrs. Anderson and Mr. Grimes, he was actually trying to help this woman. I fear, like many of you, we turned a blind eye to Pete Anderson's behaviour because of his position in this community and as such, I failed the community in this aspect since nothing was done to protect two of its citizens; this lapse in judgement costed me my husband.

Spencer also alleges that this community is being run by Mr. Grimes who has somehow usurped my power as Leader. I can tell you this, at no time at all has Mr. Grimes acted without my direct consent. Even after Reg died, Mr. Grimes provided weekly briefings to me in the presence of Aaron or Eric in the former's absence. At no time did he attempt to take advantage of my grief. Furthermore, if he wanted to takeover this place he could have easily done so after Reg's death because his group is more than capable of it, they're fighters and we were not.

I stand before you today to remind you that the man who believe it is his birthright to lead Alexandria would have you all die of starvation and see a reduction of numbers in this community. I need only remind you of recent events, had Reg and I not approved Mr. Grimes proposal to introduce weapons training in Alexandria and had Mr. Grimes himself been exiled from this community under previous allegations lodged against him, I have no doubt his group…his family would have followed him and today this town would have been overrun during the recent invasion.

Supply runs under Spencer's command have yield massive casualties and few supplies whereas supply runs under the command of Mr. Grimes' group have been bountiful with little to no casualties. In aligning myself with Mr. Grimes it has benefited our community, it has offered us a chance at survival… something many of you know nothing of since you arrived here shortly after the outbreak and have remained safe behind these walls. In the beginning we were self sufficient but as time pass and we grow in numbers we must venture beyond these walls to sustain this community, that said, only seasoned survivors like Mr. Grimes' group can offer us that fighting chance.

After several hours of heated discussions the community of Alexandria pronounced exile for Spencer Monroe, Tobin Mason, Carter Brown and the Anderson family because it was later discovered that Jessie had engaged her children in killing three elderly members of the community in order to increase their rations.

Terri Mason and her children who were oblivious to the actions of Tobin were allowed to remain in the ASZ with a warning that should anyone on them attempt to avenge the penalty of their father and or husband the whole family would be banished.

Richard Smith, Carter's former partner was also allowed to remain in the community because he had no knowledge of Carter's actions. He too was given the same condition that his continued membership within the ASZ was contingent on the fact he would not avenge Carter's punishment under the pain of exile.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi all,

Thank you for your continued support and for hanging in there between updates. I appreciate your patience. Thank you Zeejack for your continued input!

Happy 2017 everyone!

 **Recap:** _In the last instalment the hearings took place which resulted in the banishment of six Alexandrians they being: Spencer, Tobin, Carter, Jessie and her two children, Ron and Sam. The Alexandrian gossip mill revealed they had a very low opinion of Rick; he'd been pegged as a roaming Cassonova. This point of view was later supported by allegations of his character assassination by Spencer. Thankfully, Deanna the politician advocated for him and based on her character reference of Rick Grimes and all he has done for Alexandria they hopefully saw him in a different light._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The last of the construction run was completed the day before the hearings. The prisoners were exiled the day after the hearings; they were given a week's supply of food, weapons and a car. Great care was taken so that they were not outside the walls at the same time as the supply crew. That said, the medical crew was dispatch seven days after the traitors exile.

Abraham and Morgan had reported that the walkers in the quarry were still contained. The crew however, did manage to fortify the barriers keeping them there by pulling back the semi-trailers before they fell over and fortifying them with a second barrier of semi-trailer trucks found in an abandoned warehouse lot a few miles from the construction site.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been four days now since Michonne's been gone. Dawn broke same as it always did with a sliver of light streaming through the blinds into their room followed by the chirping of the birds but he didn't need these signs to know just how long his love had been gone. At best, if Rick slept more than a couple hours each night he considered himself a lucky man. Since Rick and Michonne became lovers he found it difficult sleeping without her and unlike his recent personal isolation, a fallout following the hearings, this was their first official separation and things were different. He didn't know whether he was losing his mind or not because the one person who could confirm what he thought he knew was not with him.

The night before he had tried reconnecting with Michonne but was unsuccessful, so he woke on day four in a dour mood. It also just so happened to be the day on which Tara pulled duty watch with him. Michonne's fingerprints were everywhere during her absence. Rick couldn't hep but feel like he was being handled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Grimes bedroom four days before…

Despite getting up an hour earlier than necessary Michonne was still running late. She knew there was no way in hell Rick was going to let her out of his sight without a proper send off, even though they had had very little sleep the night before. As she rushed around getting dressed, the culprit to her tardiness, stood in the doorway of their ensuite with a bath towel wrapped suggestively low around his waist and a smaller one around his neck, beads of water trickling down his washboard chest. His cerulean blues were glued to her every move. "Morning Beautiful!" He said with a devilish smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

She smiled at him if for no other reason simply because he was so damn hot and it took everything in her not to give in to the seduction.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch me?" She asked.

Rick raised a brow and gave her a sexy smile designed to melt her heart for him to have his way with her… it did melt her heart, her stomach was fluttering but today there would be no round two.

"Babe I'm late all because of you. Can you please get dress and make some coffee? Daryl'll be here in ten minutes and some toast would be nice too Hon."

He raised a brow and gave her a cocky smile. "Funny how you didn't seem to be complaining back there… au contraire… I distinctly remember you were begging me not to stop."

Reluctantly, he pulled on a pair of boxers, jeans and tee-shirt, kissed her lightly on the lips then went off to the kitchen to start the coffee and make the toast as requested.

That morning, the couple kissed their goodbyes in their kitchen as they both thought it best since neither of them was ready for an emotional display at the gates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

On day two, the women moved back into the house they once shared upon arrival in Alexandria. At first, Rick thought nothing of it in that one would watch the children while he went to help the men rebuild the fence, and the other would relieve the daytime shift to make supper so when he arrived home the children were fed, bathe and ready for story time before bed. It's then he figured it out, the medical run had hit a snag, it was suppertime and they had not yet arrived so both Maggie and Carol had moved in. Michonne's contingency plan had kicked in.

He should have known better, he knew Carol had been watching him closely since day one but he also knew that she was aware of him and Michonne; he was not aware however that Michonne had confided in Maggie until suppertime on day two when they both moved in. Rick was blessed to be surrounded by the women in his family, their help was a blessing but their presence however, signalled that something had gone wrong, seriously wrong on the run.

Rick tried not to worry he needed to be strong for his children, for the family as well as the community. By day two, Judy had already become difficult she wanted her mother, both Maggie and Carol tried their best to distract her but to no avail.

Carl on the other hand had become quiet annoyed with his sister's constant call for their mother because it reminded him that she was still outside. Although he didn't voice his concerns he was afraid of what that meant for them and most of all for his dad. He needed his mother to be okay and he needed her to come back to them; as solace, he would think back to the Prison when she was hunting the Governor and after the fall of the Prison when they were separated… she always found her way back to them. Based on her track record, he convinced himself that she now had even more reasons to find her way back because she had agreed to be their mother and for that, he was hopeful they would be a family again but it would take time.

That night, after putting the children to bed and taking a Scotch to quiet his mind enough to ease himself into sleep, Rick slipped into what he thought was a dream but at the same time unlike a dream. It was an experience he had never had before…

Rick saw the team as they slept in a non-descript white house somewhere in Annadale; the men slept scattered about the living room while the women were in the bedrooms. Upstairs, the first door to the right was slightly ajar and he saw Michonne as she laid there her chest rising and falling as she slept. Within moments it was as though she felt his presence, a small smile tugged at her lips and he reciprocated as he felt a calming effect come over his body. It was like her presence when he was in distress and her mere touch would pull him back from the abyss. Concentrating very hard to maintain their connection he heard her voice in his head letting him know they were okay. The run was extended because each place had had few resources and just like that their connection was gone. Rick tried like hell to reconnect to her but it was like any good dream where it was just getting good and the alarm goes off and you try to ignore the alarm for few more precious moments … but alas, the moment's gone. As he wasn't certain what he had witnessed he made the decision not to disclose what happened except to Michonne because he wasn't really sure if he had imagined the whole thing. He no longer had Herschel to confide in and the only other person he would share these thoughts with would be Michonne.

Rick knew that Michonne always came home but this run was not supposed to take this long, they weren't even travelling as far as she did when she was hunting the Governor. Rick had faith in his people and he would entrust Daryl and Glenn with his life, they were his brothers. He knew that Michonne considered Sasha and Rosita as sisters too so that said, she was in good hands. The team comprised of seasoned fighters, the exception being Aaron but with his exposure to the group he was learning fast.

All in all, Rick had been holding it together rather well though but he would be lying if he'd said that it didn't cross his mind to follow the run crew when he headed out for his morning duty watch on the fourth morning. Such actions would be reckless giving the fact they had no way of knowing what became of the traitors.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to Annandale was tedious and long, the crew travelled in two vehicles. Pre-turn the trip would have been about twenty minutes by car but today it required moving abandoned vehicles off the interstate and fighting through walkers, it was simply exhausting.

The walker situation was manageable where they encountered ten or less the crew would dispatch them but larger groups they'd move on to avoid getting bogged down.

Arriving in Annandale, they raided medical clinics, pharmacies and several hospitals which were already plundered resulting in relatively low yields so the decision was made to hit as many as possible so as not to have to travel this far out in a short turnaround. The decision also meant extending their run too which meant they had to find shelter for the night.

The group moved into a quiet cul-de-sac which appeared relatively clear with the exception of a few stragglers. After their recon, they decided to take shelter in a non-descript white house second from the the right. Unbeknownst to the the crew they were being watched.

The six men watched the six newcomers move into their cul-de-sac invading territory already claimed. The Claimers had been on the road for months and it had been a long time since they had seen a woman, so they welcomed the opportunity of claiming something soft to lay with the only problem was there were only three and they were six. The leader Joe claimed the Samurai leaving the other two women to be claimed by his men. That said, they began plotting the disposal of the three men.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi all,

The last chapter this Fanfic reached a milestone in that it has now reached 109 reviews, 71 follows and 24 favourites. When I first began this story I had no idea that it would make it this far and it's essentially the result of your amazing support for which I thank you.

Special thanks as always to Zeejack who has been my sounding board and guiding me along the way.

 ** _Recap:_** _In the last instalment the construction crew provided a status update regarding the Walker situation. The medical supply crew has since left Alexandria but little is known about the whereabouts of the traitors. The crew took refuge in an abandoned house in Annandale for the night but unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a group known as the Claimers who have designs on the women. Meanwhile back in Alexandria, Rick is worried about the extended trip. He accidentally stumbled onto a link between Michonne and himself but he's unclear as to what it means. As well, the signs of Michonne's contingency plan are evident and he does not like feeling like he's being handled._

xxxxxxxxxxx

As the huge gate of Alexandria closed on them the group drove away. In the van, were the six traitors who were exiled for their part whether actively or by association in the recent Coup attempt for Alexandria.

At the wheel, Spencer Monroe looked into the rearview mirror he saw the face of the man he would soon kill. At that moment, he vowed to return to Alexandria to kill Rick Grimes with his bare hands and officially take Alexandria; he was destined to continue his father's legacy.

As the scenery flashed by and Alexandria fade into the background Tobin who rode shotgun was the first one to speak up. "Where are we headed?"

But for the recent construction runs Tobin had not been outside the walls since he and his family arrived in Alexandria shortly after the turn. His recent visits to the construction site and the quarry made him realize the importance of a game plan when the team experienced some rather close encounters with the Walkers roaming the grounds. After all, this was a ZA and this New World was fraught with danger so one could never be too careful.

At first, Spencer didn't hear Tobin because his thoughts were otherwise preoccupied envisioning the many ways he would make Rick Grimes suffer. _First, he'd kill every member of his family but he'd have to wait for the girlfriend to return from the supply run. What good would his revenge be without having Rick watch his woman die too. Perhaps even before he kills her, he would find out just what it was about Michonne that enabled Rick Grimes to walk as though he were a King. Everyone knew that without Michonne at his side Rick Grimes was a lesser man, so he'd allow the supply crew to return then he'd give them time to believe they were safe behind the walls his father erected and just when they thought they were safe, he'd return to Alexandria and become its rightful Leader. There would be changes no doubt, his mother would be exiled, there would be blood and it will be war. Fortunately for him from his assessment of Rick's group while they were fighters the only good leaders within their ranks were Rick and Michonne, people rallied around them. He hadn't ruled out the possibility of the Ford fellow completely… however, he being a military man while he can be authoritative he was more effective as muscle rather than a politician something he prided himself as being given his DC and prep school upbringing. Yes, he was a natural born leader_.

"Spencer, did you hear me? Where are we heading?"

Spencer was pulled from his revery upon hearing his name. "Ungh.. what?"

"Damn it… Spencer, where the hell is your head at? We're outside the walls with no plan. Where are we heading?"

Spencer turned his head slightly to address Tobin while keeping his eyes on the road. "I wouldn't say that we have no plan, we're heading to North Springfield there's a little subdivision down there not far from the Del Arno's Foods depot."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne awoke suddenly, she didn't understand what had just happened one minute it felt as though in her dream her and Rick were having a moment as though he was actually present and they were actually conversing as they did when they were together without having to speak aloud, it was familiar. Inexplicable as it was, she knew the moment when Rick found his way into the room in which she currently found herself. She couldn't really describe it so she filed it away to discuss it with him upon her return. Their connection for lack of a better word brief as it was suddenly terminated when she felt the presence of danger; the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, a feeling whether real or imagined she didn't want Rick privy to because she feared the recklessness of his actions.

Now wide awake in one fluid motion she grabbed her katana, unsheathed it as she rose to her feet and made a sweep of the upstairs of the house. Daryl sensing the presence of someone awake was on his feet in no time, grabbing his crossbow he roused the others putting them on alert. As he climbed the stairs he signalled to alert the women of his presence to avoid any accidents.

Arriving at the top of the stairs he met Michonne and behind her, he noticed the other women filing out of their individual rooms. By the time Michonne spoke Daryl had already felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

They navigated their way down the stairs using only the light of the moon and their flashlights gathering in the living area where the men had previously slept. The others had cleared the downstairs but everyone now seemed to be sensing the impending danger. It was the middle of the night and naturally the perfect time for an assault on unsuspecting prey. The men had also surveilled the outdoors and reported nothing out of the ordinary. However, they couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. It was decided that they would all remain together in the living area and leave at first light.

Everyone thought it but no one said anything there was an elephant in the room with them. It was their second night in that house obviously a mistake on their part but no one had picked up on the fact they were being surveilled. Had Rick's greatest fear come true? Were they getting soft from being behind those walls? It had been quite sometime since they were outside the walls overnight. In retrospect, they all felt it but through their fatigue the previous day they hadn't registered the lack of Walkers also meant the presence of humans nearby. The question remained, who in the hell would take it upon themselves to virtually rid a neighbourhood of Walkers and felt comfortable without a wall? How many enemies were they dealing with? Why hadn't they made their move the night before? The fact they remained invisible only meant their enemies were worthy opponents.

Almost immediately, it was as though mother nature had picked up on the atmosphere within the non-descript white house because suddenly the winds picked up causing the windows to rattle, the moon became obscured by dark clouds, lightning streaked across the sky, the clap of thunder could be heard in the distance and the rain began pelting the windows like bullets. It had been weeks since the last rainfall they knew it would come eventually but damn, did it have to choose this very moment to do so?

Simultaneously, Michonne felt Rick's knock so to speak and the more persistent he tried to break through, the more she channelled her energies to block him out causing a sheen of sweat to cover her forehead. She became lightheaded and lost her balance, as she fell Daryl dropped his crossbow to the ground and caught her, he placed her limp body onto the couch to recover.

"What the hell? Chonne… Michonne what's wrong?" Daryl frantic with fear called her name and slapped her gently hoping that she'd respond to something... anything at all.

At that moment, the front door burst open and two men barged in, Glenn was knocked out from the sheer force of the door and his close proximity to it, his body was thrown a few feet away to the side the couch. Sasha who was in the kitchen dropped the glass of water she was fetching to douse Michonne, she grabbed her rifle off her back and aimed it at their attackers. Rosita who was closest to the back exit slid out of sight and went to check the back door with her knife at the ready. Aaron raised his Glock and gave cover to Daryl who was still hovering over an unconscious Michonne.

Rosita unlocked the back door but remained hidden behind it, she was taking a chance but she wanted to see how many would file in. Her chance paid off, it was the sloth of the group a heavy set man, he moved slowly but his eyes moved much faster when his brain registered her female form and not that of his buddy who was supposed to open the door. He was quickly disarmed and marched into the main room, their presence created a distraction which allowed Daryl to retrieve, arm and raise his crossbow shooting the first attacker at the base of his skull and allowing Sasha to take out the second attacker.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As they entered North Springfield, the passengers in the back seat of the van were becoming restless. Sam was afraid to speak up before but now it had become an emergency so he whispered his needs into his mother's ear.

"Can we pull over? The kids need a bathroom break."

"Damn it Jessie, can't they wait a little longer?"

"No, Tobin they can't, we've been on the road for well over an hour it's not like there's a Chick-fil-A or a Ducan Donuts coming up so pull over."

Suddenly, the wheels came to a screeching halt. Spencer got out of the van, opened the back door and yanked Jessie's arm pulling her out the vehicle. Jessie stumbled outside but regained her balance to find herself looking up at Spencer. He was furious, his brown eyes were dark pools and there was a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead, his complexion had turned flush, his nostrils flared, his chest expanded and fell and his breathing became laboured.

Tobin exited the vehicle and walked around it to stand just beside Jessie. He had no idea what Spencer would do next but it was obvious from his actions that he was none too pleased with being told what to do.

"Let's get this straight right here and right now, you and your goddamn brats are disposable to me, y'all can't fight and more than anything what I need are fighters, you got that? There's only one person around here who give orders and that's me. I decide whether you sleep or whether you eat. None of y'all have experience beyond those walls so your survival depends on me so don't forget that. Consider this your damn bathroom break."

The crew took advantaged of the much deserved break. Each unit walked a little ways for their privacy. Carter who was the sole person and outsider began questioning his place here in the middle of the ZA. _What the hell was I thinking? My fears of Rick Grimes, a man who have no fears have led me to this?_ The irony wasn't lost on him that the man with no fears was safely behind a fence and will sleep in a comfortable bed next to his woman and surrounded by those he loved, while he, who couldn't sleep without some type of light is outside without possibly a roof over his head that night was blindly following a man who hoped to one day be a leader with an army of one.

Jessie rallied her boys and encouraged them to hurry up. She then walked over to join Tobin. She held him tight but even though he held her in an attempt to bring her comfort it didn't. She couldn't help wishing that the arms wrapped around her were those belonging to Rick Grimes. He was fearless he had that bad boy kinda fierceness or maybe it was a touch of craziness which she witnessed the last time she was alone with him. It had scared the hell out of her but that man would know what to do out here. Tobin was certainly no Rick Grimes but it was all she had so she held on tight.

Jessie's presence had interrupted Tobin who was thinking about his wife and kids who were left behind. He was thankful that the community didn't banish them for his transgressions. He may have fallen out of love with his wife but he still cared for her being that she was the mother of his children and all. He was with Jessie now and he loved her but he knew if she was given the choice whether she'd rather be stuck out here with Rick Grimes or him that he'd lose.

Sam and Ron were afraid but neither would say anything because they had heard the stories that were told in the ASZ about Spencer and his brother Aiden sacrificing others to save themselves when they ran into trouble on supply runs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe and his group had been watching the group in the house with the aid of night googles, half had set out for their assault. Joe found it particularly disturbing that while he was observing the Samurai, it was as though she sensed she was being watched. She came too instantly grabbing and unsheathing her sword with such ferocity his vision which was impaired by the googles caused him to react abruptly, knocking over the bottle of Scotch on the night stand beside him, because the tip of her blade seemed as though it was at his throat. He filed the knowledge of her agility away for future use.

Joe's vantage point allowed him to see both Lou and Tony breaching the front door and moments later Dan entering through the back door. The storm provided the perfect cover for the assault but it was now over an hour and they hadn't come back or signalled back, something wasn't right but they'd have to wait till first light to investigate or retreat.

As the crew prepared to leave their temporary shelter, the perimeter was checked but due to the heavy rainfall no footprints were found but they remained vigilant because if the sloth was being truthful there were three more men they had to deal with before they could return to Alexandria.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the traitors made camp for the night, Carter was assigned to collect firewood. Tobin was assigned watch duty and Jessie accompanied her boys to use the bathroom, to provide them some privacy she ordered them not to wander off too far. Having said that, she went off on her own, she was not more than fifty feet away when she heard Sam's scream, running in the direction of his scream only to witness her youngest son being attacked by two Walkers. Carter who was nearby collecting the firewood came to Sam's aid. He swung the axe twice cutting down both Walkers. Sam, who was bleeding profusely reached for his mother. He screamed from the pain.

Carter looked to Jessie for permission to end his life mercifully. Jessie held his hand but knew nothing could be done for him so she held him close as and gave Carter a nod to end his life. The blow came to the back of his head. It was swift, Sam's lifeless body crumbled into her arms and she laid him down and went off in search of her oldest son Ron.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi y'all, thank you once again for your feedback and support. I truly appreciate it.

As always, huge thanks to Zeejack for her guidance.

 ** _Recap:_** _In the last instalment we caught up with the traitors and got a sense of their various perspective; it would appear that the grass is not necessarily always greener on the other side of the fence. The traitors also suffered a casualty._

 _The run crew discovered that they weren't alone and eventually had a face-off with some of the claimers. Some members of their crew were compromised. Michonne discovers her link to Rick and also realizes she had the ability to block him but at what price?_

Seven days after leaving Alexandria the traitors sat around a small fire heating their modest breakfast of canned beans. The past few days had been spent scrounging for food because the Del Arno's Foods depot was now overrun by Walkers. Spencer remembered the place used to be an easy score on previous runs but now the parking lot was full of trailers and Walkers with a "W" etched into their foreheads. It was obvious that plan "A" was now a bust.

Plan "B" meant they needed to actively hunt for food. So each day they roamed around sometimes in a vehicle until they ran out of gas then they'd continue on foot. Each member of the group had become adept at killing Walkers at least the stragglers. They tried their best to avoid larger groups. Ron seemed to have embraced his inner turmoil and lashed out at the Walkers whenever the opportunity presented itself. There were days when Tobin felt some of Ron's angst was directed at him so tried to stare clear of Jessie while Ron was awake, he would hang with Carter.

The more time passed the less communication there was as a unit. Spencer would layout his plans and they were followed. The latter spent his time alone. Jessie spent her time with her son. Tobin and Jessie would try to find stolen moments whenever and wherever they could to satisfy themselves. Tobin and Carter spent their time together talking about what once was, both came to the conclusion that if they had a chance to relive their lives they most definitely would do it differently. Carter was thankful that in isolation he at least still had a friend.

On this day, they woke up in the RV they had found a couple days back. They had driven it closer to the river in an attempt to try their hand at fishing since the RV came fully equipped with fishing poles. The plan of the day was to grab breakfast and then some fishing.

Around the fire, the stillness of the morning accentuated the natural sounds around them like the crackling and sizzling of the fire, the chirping birds and the crunching twigs under what were designed to be stealth footsteps, which caused them to look up. The group found itself surrounded by four men with "W" etched into their foreheads pointing guns at them. The leader of the group stepped forward and pointing towards the cans of beans, he said."We'll take those."

Spencer got up and took a step towards the other leader hand extended. "I'm Spencer Monroe, I'm the leader of this group. You are?"

"I don't think you heard me quite right. I said, we'll take those cans of beans and whatever else you have for that matter."

"My group doesn't have much but we'll be happy to share the beans with you because it's the last of our supplies."

"Owen!" A second man called at the first. The former turned to see the man motioning him to come. Owen turned and went to his companion, "What is it, can't you see that I'm busy?" The second man ignored Owen's outburst, he simply pulled out a book of photographs from his satchel, the one they had found back at the depot. He then flipped through several pages and found a photograph of Spencer with what appeared to be his family. The group he was currently with looked nothing like the ones in the photograph.

Owen understood immediately, they had been searching for this Alexandria place for months now but had not been successful. Before him, stood someone who could get them there, someone with inside knowledge of the residents and security. He then took the album to Spencer and showed him the photograph of his family. "You're from this place called Alexandria so what are you doing out here?"

Immediately Spencer recognized a kindred spirit so he pounced on it. "It's complicated but I'm sure we could come to an agreement."

Extending his hand to Spencer he said, "I'm Owen." Pointing to the man with the satchel, "That there is Edward, next to him are Aphid and Terry. About that complication of yours, what exactly do you have in mind?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleven days after the banishment and four days after the supply crew had been away from Alexandria things were tense in Alexandria. Rick Grimes was a man fit to be tied. He was short tempered and rude to everyone. Both Maggie and Carol knew the source of his foul behaviour but they had their hands full managing Rick, keeping the group together and doing their very best to maintain the house while keeping the kids distracted; it was challenging at best.

The night prior, Carol had arranged with Father Gabriel that going forward Tara should be on watch duty with Rick and Maggie had arranged with Morgan to pull duty as a constable on Rick's rotation so that he'd have someone to talk to should the need presented itself. The women knew their machinations were pushing Rick's buttons but they did promise Michonne to keep him home at all costs. Unfortunately, they also felt the more they pushed the sooner Rick might just snap and decide to leave anyway. They both thought it would be crazy for him to go after the group blindly because they could be anywhere but where Rick and Michonne were concerned, Rick Grimes was not exactly a reasonable man.

The group in general had commented on his behaviour during the days he spent on fence duty noting that he worked as though he was driven, he was tormented but he kept it all bottled up. Rick's behaviour was the worst it has ever been since their intervention and Michonne running away; he had shutdown then too but this time it was different. At that time, it seemed like would welcome death willingly but now he looked as though he'd kill if someone said the wrong thing to him. When Michonne actually came back from running away from her feelings, the group had hoped they would do something about their situation but of course life intervened and she's again outside the wall and Rick looked like a sinister man. Just the other day, Abraham had to pull him off an unsuspecting Alexandrian whose only mistake was not having installed the two by four diagonally across the panel for reinforcement. Maggie felt so bad, she baked the man's family a pie and brought it to them, explaining that Rick was stress because he wants the fence in working condition as soon as possible.

Amongst themselves, Abraham, Morgan and Eugene secretly believed the change in Rick's character was mainly because he already knew what he was missing. They believed, where Michonne was concerned Rick Grimes was a dangerous man and planned to channel that anger into his work on the fence.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On their third day away, the supply crew exited the house at dawn, crossed the street and entered the house directly across the road where the sloth claimed they were held up but it was empty. There were however signs of recent dwellers. In the second story bedroom, near the window facing the room in which Michonne slept was a broken Scotch bottle on the floor, the scent of the alcohol still hung in the air, as well as what appeared to be wadded up Kleenexes and a pair of night goggles. The discovery cause Michonne's stomach to recoil in disgust, it made her feel violated. She silently vowed to kill the bastard who was watching her. Daryl caught the emotions registering on her face and touched her shoulder lightly, he vowed, "It's okay Chonne… we'll get him. I promise."

Michonne shook her head and turned to leave the room. Reuniting with the others downstairs they filed out of the house crossed the street and went to retrieve their vehicles parked further down the block.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie felt uncomfortable with the newcomers. Even though she'd rather be Alexandria, she wasn't so sure she would want to be in Alexandria with Spencer's new friends something was definitely off with them. In catching Tobin's and Carter's eyes they all seemed to sense it too. If they did in fact kill Spencer and tried to force them to find their way back they were resolute that they'd rather die such as it was their punishment anyway than lead these people back to their family and friends. While they couldn't exactly speak aloud their thoughts, their look was determined enough to seal their solidarity.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer smiled enthusiastically as he shook Owen's extended hand. "Owen, what I had in mind requires numbers and force. I presume y'all can fight because the group currently in charge of Alexandria are fighters. We can take it only if we have the numbers. Then there's a matter of leadership, once we take it, I would of course become the Leader because Alexandria is my father's legacy, in turn I will make you head of security for Alexandria."

"Spencer, what you're proposing is interesting and all but why should I settle for a flunkies' position when your revolution requires the brawn only I could provide? What's to stop me from killing you right now and taking the rest of your group hostage and force them to take us back to Alexandria?"

"For one, it's their first time outside of the walls and two, everybody is blindfolded when they are recruited until such time they are in front of the gates where they decide whether or not to go in. If for some reason things don't work out they're blindfolded as they leave as well, so you see, we need each other."

Spencer's smug response didn't sit well with Owen so the latter rethought his position and figured perhaps the transitioning of power could use a friendly face; he could always kill Spencer after the fact so he made a counter proposal. "Very well, together we are eight in my group. We'll regroup with the other four and then we'll head for Alexandria and we'll take it together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the crew drove away, Daryl and Michonne were now travelling with Aaron, it was a last minute decision on Daryl's part so that he wouldn't have to chose between saving Michonne or Glenn should things get out of control. It was also fair that both teams had a compromised person.

Daryl felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and looked to Michonne to see whether she noticed anything out of the norm. She had, from the backseat Aaron said, "Rooftops" and gesticulated for the car behind extending both arms in a "V" shape with pointing guns. Daryl slowed the vehicle so as not to screech the tires.

Rosita was driving with Sasha shotgun. The former asked, "Why are they slowing down?" Sasha however, was watching Aaron's gesticulation as he sent the message, she followed the direction of his hands, on the rooftop on either side of the street were snipers.

"Stop the car!" She yelled to Rosita, grabbing her rifle she pointed it out the window aimed at the man ahead of her and pulled the trigger. The bullet entered her target's forehead dead center. She watched as the rifle slid down the roof and her target slumped over.

At the same time, Daryl had stopped and exited his vehicle followed closely by Michonne and Aaron. Sasha followed right after them while Rosita stayed behind with Glenn who was still wobbly at best.

It appeared that the sniper on the left side of the street had retreated after seeing his counterparts fate. The crew knew there were still two at large and needed very much to end this fight.

Entering into the yard, Daryl headed left and directed both Michonne and Aaron to the right. As Michonne turned the corner, an arm grabbed her from behind one hand about the waist, the other over her mouth. It caught her by surprise. The older man whispered into her ear, "Claimed." Reaching backwards she reverse elbowed her assailant, knocking the wind out of him but still he held on.

Aaron who was about a minute behind her saw it as it happened. He stopped, stood with his feet apart, drew his gun, raised it, cocked it, aimed it and turned off the safety. He calmly said to the older man, "Let. Her. Go."

Turning his head the older man saw the gun aimed directly at him and he laughed, knowing full well to shoot at him would also injure the woman he was trying to protect. Although Michonne struggled he was much heavier than her but she vowed that she would finish this prick if it's the last thing she did on this earth. Her sword extended before her was useless unless she could break his grasp on her. She cursed herself for not having a smaller weapon on her person.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came the cavalry; Daryl with Sasha in tow. The older man was still preoccupied taunting Aaron and didn't notice their arrival until he received an arrow in his butt cheek. The searing pain caused him to let go of Michonne who in turn pivoted to her left and swiped her sword to the right beheading him instantly.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi y'all, Thank you for your continued feedback and support. Much appreciated. Thank you to zeejack for her continued support and guidance.

 ** _Recap:_** _In the last instalment the traitors met the Wolves and Spencer made a pact with them to return to the ASZ to orchestrate the Coup 2.0. However, some members having seen the error of the ways have concluded they'd rather die outside than lead the Wolves back to Alexandria._

 _The supply crew went hunting for the rest of the Claimers, which lead to a clash between Michonne and Joe._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now twelve days since the traitors were banished and the morning of the fifth day after the supply crew left Alexandria and there had been no further contact with Michonne. As the days passed, the more Rick thought back to that night he knew he hadn't imagined it, whatever it was was very real at the time it occurred. At the time, he thought it was perhaps a dream or perhaps something he had imagined but he knew her, Michonne was initially calm when he entered that bedroom, the smile tugging at her lips that was all familiar but within seconds it had changed she felt something else just before their connection broke... a sense of fear. It took him days to figure this piece out. She knew he would and because of this she was blocking him for fear of his own actions.

Since that night, Rick drank from the moment he tucked the kids in for the night until sleep found him. His mood swings became surlier and he avoided the family. He knew within the depth of his being that the crew and Michonne in particular was in trouble and he wasn't there for her. He couldn't help feeling like he had failed her. There was this feeling long before she left on this trip, nothing he could really explain but each time he raised his concerns about the trip she fought him. He didn't want to sound controlling so he accepted her decision but he didn't agree with her. He never doubted her abilities to take care of herself plus she was with the most capable members of his team, Daryl would protect her above anyone else that was never a question it was something he just knew. The three of them had relied on each other many times on runs; however, Rick just couldn't shake the feeling that Michonne was incapacitated and or possibly hurt. Each time he thought of her this way he became nauseous. This new development was about three days old. He had waited too long to leave and he was now kicking himself because his window of opportunity had passed, to leave now he was blind, it had been three days since their connection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Michonne's encounter with the older man she was left shaken; this was not a feeling she was comfortable with so she couldn't help wishing for Rick if only to lose herself with him. She wondered when did this change actually come about, she was never a needy person. Aaron had recognized that something was off with her and walked her back to the vehicle asking Rosita to take both her and Glenn back to their former shelter. After that, he set out to join Daryl and Sasha in their pursuit of the last Claimer.

Arriving back at the house on the cul-de-sac to regroup, Michonne elected to take a shower to wash away the foulness she felt from the old man's touch. Rosita sympathized with her and said she'd keep an eye on Glenn in the meantime. The latter was starting to come about but he still had a sizeable goose egg on his head and he slept quite a bit. She was forced to wake him often. It was obvious both he and Michonne needed medical attention so they would leave as soon as Daryl and the rest of the team got back.

After her shower and a change of clothing which was scavenged from their shelter, Michonne laid herself in the bed, curled up in the fetal position under the sheets. She thought of all that had happened over the past two days and more importantly these headaches or knocking which she was almost certain was Rick. The headaches were beginning to have an impact on her ability to keep him at bay. She was exhausted and the last time she fought him back it caused her to faint.

She didn't understand how it came about because it made absolutely no sense but it would appear they had a connection, one she was reluctant to allow because she knew Rick had an impulsive nature. Michonne didn't quite understand how the connection worked or how much he would see or know? Would he know if she was withholding information from him? She loved him and would love to let him in especially now because she needed him but if he only knew half of what had happened over the past two days or what she had discovered he would leave ASZ without further thought of their community or their family's well-being or his for that matter. It was as though he had a switch which only allows for him to love and to protect but she kept him balanced, she was his neutral zone. Their children and the family in ASZ were safe for the time being so his other worry was her and the team. In as much as she knew his heart was in the right place she couldn't allow him to run after them. She was with family and they protected their own so she needed him to protect the others. Michonne felt completely alone for the first time since they had become lovers; she laid in bed agonizing as to whether blocking him was being selfish but eventually she determined they had to have faith in each other that they would be reunited. She knew they would have to set rules in place going forward. It was unfortunate they hadn't experienced this connection prior to their separation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The traitors reunited with the rest of the Wolves two days later and it took them two days to double back. During which time Owen and Spencer became inseparable. It was as though they were twins. Spencer was a wealth of information on Rick Grimes and his crew. The new additions to the group were somewhat standoffish. They didn't get why Owen was entertaining the idiot when torturing him to give up the details on Alexandria would be much more efficient. While they admit his plan had merit in that the transition of power would be easier with the devil they knew, it wasn't as if the Alexandrians' were going to roll out the welcome wagon they'd still had to force their way in. Basically, as far as they were concerned Spencer was a dead weight.

Spencer couldn't remember the last time he felt so excited, his dream was mere days away and very possible because of the new allies he's made. He didn't trust Owen's group completely but it wasn't as if he had a lot of options a revolution required fighters and by looking at Owen's men they were no stranger to danger. The group made Rick's group look civilized and that said a lot because when the latter arrived in Alexandria they looked down right feral from being on the road for far too long. If all went well and they didn't encounter any hordes Spencer estimated they would arrive in Alexandria before noon the next day, twelve days after their banishment. A milestone to be sure because he was certain by now Rick Grimes and company had already written them off as Walkers by now. As well, that woman of his would have already returned, the thought of her gave him a stirring and it had been a while since he had enjoyed a good woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, Tobin, Carter and Ron were already uncomfortable with the first four Wolves but the second group appeared even more menacing than the first group. They sensed that they were just collateral damage; unfortunately for Spencer, he wasn't able to see this. He was hell bent on power and drunk from the mere thought of reigning over Alexandria that he was blind to his own short comings.

Unlike Spencer, the four knew they may come within sight of the promised land but travelling with the enemy they were as good as dead anyway, they'd never reenter it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crew had spent the better part of the day tracking the last Claimer. It was obvious the group had been in the neighbourhood a while. They eventually caught up with him and put him down. When they reached their shelter both Michonne and Glenn were asleep again. Daryl spoke with Aaron, Sasha and Rosita and they decided they had to return as soon as possible, their food supply was none existent if you rule out the jerky he always had in supply, two members needed medical attention and they had already been gone four days. If he was a betting man he'd bet his house by the sixth day Rick would be fit to be tied and he would leave Alexandria even without a tracker. Daryl knew the deal between Michonne, Carol and Maggie something the others weren't privy to but he also knew Rick Grimes and just what Michonne meant to him. Daryl knew that right about now both Carol and Maggie would be willing to kill Rick Grimes just on principle itself because he knew their lives were a living hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the fifth morning, the supply crew woke early, both Michonne and Glenn seemed much better than they had been the day before. The travel plans were same as before, they packed up their gear and headed out. Luck was on their side the routes were still fairly clear and they were making good time until the second vehicle's tire blew out. Daryl caught it in his rearview mirror and had to double back to pick them up. They had to hurry because the noise itself was like a shot which would definitely draw Walkers in their direction so time was of the essence.

After rescuing the second team, Daryl set out on the road again accommodations were cramped so they had their eyes pealed for a possible second vehicle. Spotting several vehicles at a gas station a block ahead the crew cautiously pulled off the road before approaching. The hairs on the back of their necks were on edge. Before them was an RV and in it were the traitors but they weren't alone. There were two cars and eight men with them.

Michonne gasped, she felt sick and begging to leave the vehicle she concealed herself as best she could and puked, her head was pounding and she just gave up. She immediately felt his presence, her alarm bells were sounding causing Rick to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom and puke in the toilet.

"RICK THEY'RE COMING RV AND TWO CARS, EIGHT MEN AND TRAITORS!"

"Michonne is it true…?"

"I think so… we love you. NOW GO!"


	20. Chapter 20

Hi y'all, Thank you for your continued feedback and support. Much appreciated. Thank you zeejack for your contribution and continued guidance.

 ** _Recap:_** _In the last instalment we saw the traitors (Spencer) unite with the Wolves who are now en route to ASZ. The other traitors realizes that they are in danger one way or another, so what are their options?_

 _Meanwhile back in ASZ, Rick is having a rough time of it; he knows that something went very wrong with the run and in particular Michonne. Each time he has dark thoughts about the possibility of her being hurt he becomes violently ill. If y'all remember he did have misgivings about this run but he didn't know what it was at the time. Michonne never felt the run would be different from any other. Obviously, she missed a cue about the changes that are occurring around her. Rick doesn't miss much when it comes to her given that he has this Alpha Protector complex._

 _The crew disposed of the last Claimer. Michonne is also having a hard time of it herself, she was shaken after her run in with Joe and isn't quite sure why she's feeling so uncomfortable. Our Warrior Queen is vulnerable and needs her elixir (Rick). She's uncertain as to when these changes came about and is faced with a dilemma because she's aware of Rick and her connection but she's trying to keep information from Rick so that he'll remain focus where he needs to be in Alexandria, to protect it so they have a home to go back to. Her way of dealing with it may not be ideal but Rick has demonstrated before that he's impulsive, he was even kicking himself for not leaving Alexandria the very next day after their connection broke. She communicates with Rick to send him a warning about the imminent danger facing Alexandria; however, while that message was delivered he picks up on and seized onto something else._

xxxxxxxxx

Rick awoke with a start his head was pounding. He had drank several drinks from the bottle of Scotch the night before but there was no way he was hungover so this pounding in his head made no sense. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that Michonne was back she was letting him in. His head was pounding and his heart rate was off the charts. She was panicking and he was suffering from over stimulation because his brain could not process all that he was receiving at the rate it was coming at him. He was nauseous. He jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. He made it there just in time to puke in the toilet.

Michonne's thoughts were all over the place and he had a hard time to follow a cohesive string. However, he picked up on one recurring theme she too was sick, vomiting same as he had been for the past few days. He had only experienced this once before. Suddenly he picked up on her frustration towards him and then she began screaming in his head "RICK THEY'RE COMING RV AND TWO CARS EIGHT MEN AND TRAITORS!"

"Michonne is it true…?"

"I think so… we love you. NOW GO!"

"I can't just go now … don't block me again Michonne, Promise Me that! I need to know you're not going to do something foolish again! It's okay to be scared Babe, I love y'all too. just let me take care of things here then y'all can come home, alright? MICHONNE? DAMN IT… MICHONNE?"

"I promise."

xxxxxxxxx

The new allies had stopped at the gas station near the crossroads to refuel and discuss strategy. They had been stopped for about twenty minutes now. They had heard what they thought was a shot about ten minutes ago but was uncertain as to which direction it came from. If there were others out here, the Wolves would rather that they moved on because they had no intentions of entertaining a three way split for this New World Alexandria; as it was, they had no intention of maintaining the two way split currently in place.

Owen had taken Spencer aside while his men tend to what needed to be done. "As I was saying, I think it best to see whether there's a herd coming or whether it's some of your old comrades that are out here. If it's a herd we could use them as a diversionary measure when we breach the gates but if it's your old comrades, well it's best to thin the opposition now."

"Do you think it wise to let a herd loose in Alexandria?" Spencer didn't like the idea at all, dealing with one or two walkers were a hell of a lot less daunting than dealing with a herd. He had managed to survive twelve days by avoiding the damn things and he didn't want the day of his return to be the day he succumbed to the fate his mother and Rick chose for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol and Maggie had corralled the kids for breakfast. Rick had slept in this morning and they were happy. In the past few days the women had taken to betting as to which one would likely kill him first; either way they promised to help the other get rid of the evidence. They also promised to be there for Michonne no matter whatever she'd needed in the future to get her pass this unfortunate incident.

Both Carol and Maggie now wished they had kept their damn mouths shut, how could they have wished this on poor Michonne? Rick Grimes was becoming a real asshole and they didn't understand why. Lately, he had taken to drinking a little heavier than usual and it was causing him to be sick; they didn't even bother to check on him any more. They were all playing the avoidance game. He'd avoid them and they avoided him.

The women not only had to babysit the children and his sorry behind but they had to step up and keep peace in Alexandria because of this petulant child. The women would even push it as far as saying that the children's behaviour far surpassed that of their father's. Carol and Maggie were exhausted and they barely had time to think about their men who were also on the run with Michonne but to look at Rick one would think he was the only one who had something to lose if the run failed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The men on the other hand felt they knew just what had Rick's nuts into a knot and awarded him free passes. They were sure Rick would do the same for them too. Sinister Rick was driven and he got things done; it gave them a break. Sure, they worried about the crew outside but they've all been in the situation before and somehow they've made it back. Yeah, it was true they've gone past the limit they would ordinary allow a crew outside before back-up was dispatched but there was a reason in this case. The traitors were exiled before the crew and no one knew whether or not they would survive and run into like-minded folks, the family's hands were tied. However, strength wise they were equally divided between those outside to those behind the walls. The only wild card was Rick and with him in Alexandria they stood a chance because he would not let Alexandria fall.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl followed after Michonne where he witnessed her concealing herself and being sick. Aaron ran after them and both men shared a look. "Are you alright Michonne?" The latter wiped her mouth and shook her head in the affirmative but she looked anything but alright. Her forehead was covered in fine sheen of sweat and she was shaking.

"Daryl, we can't allow them to reach Alexandria. I want to go on ahead to warn them."

"Are you freaking kidding right now Chonne? Have you had a good look at yourself lately? I'm not letting you outta my friggin sight … Naah….Rick Grimes won't be killing me."

Daryl knew Michonne was right, until this moment he had never given much thought to the traitors. He never even thought they'd survive a day outside the walls and if he hadn't seen Spencer with his own eyes moments ago he would not have believed it possible for them to be alive twelve days later. Daryl was busy thinking of options because they were out manned and low on ammo after being outside for five days when their trip was only designed to last two days but three days at best.

As it stood, they could not engage the threat, they were pinned down … to proceed would be to lead them home, they could only follow but the group seemed to be deciding their strategy. They had vehicles so any heads up needed to leave immediately and hope like hell they would make it to the gates before the traitors started rolling again. It was then he realized that Aaron was talking and directed his attention to what was being said.

"I can go on ahead. I mean … I know the area well, you remember I scout around here, right? There's a shortcut I could take I might get back before them but it really all depends on how long before they start moving again."

"Oh yeah! That'd work but take Sasha with you just in case." Daryl readily agreed knowing they themselves couldn't leave until after the others did. Daryl was very impressed by Aaron's ability to step up. First, yesterday in the standoff with the old man who held Michonne hostage and again, today volunteering to get a message back to the group about the danger heading their way. He had to remember to bring this to Rick's attention because it was obvious that Aaron fit more with the family than the ordinary people of Alexandria.

xxxxxxxxx

Left to their own devices because they were considered dead weight Tobin, Carter, Jessie and Ron plotted amongst themselves. They had long resigned themselves that their deaths were inevitable but they felt that their current predicament was largely because of Spencer's manipulation. As such, they vowed to to kill him the first chance they got.

xxxxxxxxx

Michonne was clearly frustrated at the situation, she didn't know what he knew, "Did you hear that? This is so damn frustrating … do you hear what I hear?"

"Babe, it's okay we'll figure it all out later. No, I can't hear the others just your thoughts. I also pick up on your feelings too and right now you're agitated you need to relax… just breathe, can you do that for me Babe? I wish I could be there to comfort you Babe but I can't right now... I have to take care of things here."

"I'm gonna try. Aaron and Sasha are coming to warn you. Group's at standstill for now… we're stuck, low on ammo and Glenn's still in and out" Michonne really wanted to cry but she couldn't with Daryl watching her like a hawk. Later, he'll be ratting her out but if he only knew that Rick already knew of her current melt down, she'd love to see the two of them together at the big reveal.

"Michonne, look you're technically four people down, don't be reckless that's my job" He said jokingly. "Babe, I need you present and accounted for while I take care of what's coming our way. I don't want to have worry about y'all while I'm protecting our future, okay? Oh, by the way, I think we need to be careful as to who knows about this, don't you? You can cry when you're in my arms tonight."

"Okay!"

Xxxxxxxxx

After waiting what seemed an eternity for a herd to show up which didn't materialize, Owen's men scouted back in two directions and found a vehicle with a blown out tire but no occupants. At best, they determined there were at least two to four individuals on foot in the nearby surroundings but they couldn't afford to loose time tracking them. Owen told Spencer it was time they continued on to Alexandria but modified their travelling arrangements.

In the RV, Owen travelled with Spencer, Edward, Aphid and Terry. Tobin and Jessie travelled in the first car with two Wolves and Carter and Ron in the second car with the last two Wolves.

After hearing the new travel arrangements Jessie and Tobin cautiously exchanged glances with both Carter and Ron. They were still on the same page and the Wolves had not taken their knives so they expected no trouble from them. Essentially their presence were dismissed; this was Spencer's party so they filed in to their assigned vehicles and waited for their chance.

xxxxxxxxx

Father Gabriel and Tara were on watch. The former was giving Tara his sermon on Faith yet again sensing the latter had lost all hope. While Father Gabriel was now able to kill in necessity he still preached when and wherever her could. Tara had long ago learned to put him on ignore and that was for the most part of their watch … she became distracted by what she perceived as movement near the tree line. Upon closer inspection Tara saw two figures cutting through the trees. Redirecting her scope she squealed in jubilation. Father Gabriel followed her line of sight and blessed himself saying, "Thank you Father." He quickly dispatched Tara to alert Rick. Fifteen minutes later he and the men met them at the gates.

An hour after leaving the crew, Aaron and Sasha were at the gates of Alexandria, they were barely able to get the words out when Rick yelled to Abraham to run to the armoury and arm everyone; then he ran off to alert Deanna of the impending war and gave her a heads up that her son was leading the charge with allies.

Rick was leaving Deanna's house when he heard the alert which signified the lookouts had the hostiles in view. Deanna followed Rick at a close clip as they headed for the gates.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The crew was coming up on the final approach to Alexandria when Michonne hailed him,"Rick? Are y'all ready? You should be able to see them we're about five minutes behind."

"Yeah Babe, Aaron and Sasha got here about twenty minutes ago. Remember your promise. Love y'all."


	21. Chapter 21

Hi y'all, Thank you for your continued feedback and ongoing support. Much appreciated. Thanks again zeejack for your contribution and continued guidance.

 ** _Recap:_** _In the last instalment we saw the Allies are now in view of the ASZ gates. The traitors turned friends to ASZ have formed and alliance to go down in a blaze of glory._

 _Rick and Michonne are navigating their way through their new connection which gave Rick a heads of the danger coming to the ASZ. Daryl dispatched Aaron and Sasha to bring the news back and ASZ is now prepared for battle._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So it has come to this?" asked Deanna as Rick passed her a gun. The latter said nothing in reply and walked through the gates. Sasha gave him cover from the tower above as he disappeared into the bushes just beyond the gate. Tara who was on the opposite side acknowledged his presence with a nod.

Father Gabriel and Olivia were charged with rounding up the children and taking them to the back of the compound and keeping them as quiet as possible.

The RV was advancing slowly, it was as though the hostiles inside sensed something but one couldn't be sure.

"Babe, why are they slowing down?"

"They are probably cautious because they found our second vehicle. The tire blew out. Something is happening in the last car. We had to pull off the road so as not to alert them. Daryl and Rosita are coming in on foot. I'll hang back with Glenn."

"Good to know. Thanks Babe!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The RV turned onto the last street on the right, Alexandria was at the end of the road. The Allies had slowed down checking on either side of the road. They were vigilant because the abandoned vehicle meant there was a possibility that two to four people were still at large on foot in the nearby vicinity.

As they approached Alexandria the stillness was ominous. It didn't readily alert the Wolves because they had no knowledge of life behind the walls. Spencer however, failed to notice the lack of children voices as they played or the construction noises from the fence. He was preoccupied with breaching the gates and taking what was rightfully his. He was so close, he could taste his victory, he couldn't wait to see the look on his Mother's face and more so that of Rick Grimes. The deal was that the Wolves would ambush Rick and Michonne first and then the others would eventually fall in line. Rick was his kill after killing his kids and taking his woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carter was elated to be once again outside the walls of Alexandria. He believed in the redemption for ones sins. He believed the people of Alexandria would give them a second chance if they stood against their bully, Spencer. Surely, the alliance they have formed against Spencer should be proof enough that despite their previous misgivings they have seen the error of their ways. They really had no choice but try, either way their fate was death but today he was hopeful. He turned to Ron and flashed him a three finger countdown with a nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron thought about the first time his family were on the outside of the gates before him. It was different, he had hope then. His father Pete, was a renown surgeon before the turn and prize candidate for citizenship in a post-apocalyptic world. Sure, he was not perfect, he began drinking after the turn and he would hit his mother and him but they were a family. The turn changed people, he wasn't a fighter, he coped with alcohol. Then came Rick Grimes and he changed all of that. Before they were a dysfunctional family of four now they are two.

Ron rode in the last car with Carter. The latter looked over and gave him a three finger countdown. Instantly, a switch flipped and his rage broke Carter's face morphed into Tobin's. On three, as Carter stabbed the Wolf driver at the base of his neck and spinal cord Ron drove his knife into Tobin's ear. In his mind, had he not sneaked around with his mother he would still be behind the walls biding his time to get his revenge on Carl Grimes because his father killed his in cold blood. If he made it through those gates that was his target.

As a result, the car swerved which caused the Wolf riding shotgun to avert his eyes from sweeping the surroundings to realize the mess inside the car. He aimed his gun at Ron who had his hands above his head. I'm with y'all that's why I killed him. The Wolf acted quickly reaching over his dead comrade opened the car door, hoisted and pushed the body out of the car. Sliding over into the driver's seat he continued advancing to catch up with the first car to alert them of potential trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobin had no delusions about this fight, he had resigned himself to his fate long ago. He had stepped outside of his marriage and he will pay for his sins. Alexandria had shown him mercy when they allowed his family to remain behind its walls unlike Jessie's. Today, he'll kill a Wolf so that his family may live free tomorrow.

Before acting, Tobin looked out the back window to see whether Carter and Ron had disabled their marks. It was then he noticed that something was seriously wrong only two persons were visible but the logistics were wrong. Ron was alive but Carter was not the driver, the little turd finally snapped and did the unthinkable… he killed Carter.

Looking at Jessie he signalled; on three, they plunged their knives into the base of the Wolves skull causing the car to swerve out of control. Both back doors flew open and they both jumped tucked and rolled onto the asphalt towards the bushes. Jessie landed just a few feet away from where Rick was hiding in the bushes. Her eyes locked onto his menacing cold blue stare through the curtain of hair covering his face and within seconds he was on her and slit her throat instantly.

Tobin rolled into the bushes where he waited silently. He heard footsteps coming behind him and then he looked up, staring down at him was Daryl Dixon and his crossbow at the ready. He knew his fate was sealed so he waited patiently for the shot which never came. Instead Daryl grabbed him by his collar and grunted at him, "Move!" so he did, he grabbed his knife and ran towards the gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne instantly felt his repulsion and quickly opened the car to puke. "What was that all about?"

"I took care of Jessie. Can you try not to be sick now?" He asked, as he wiped his mouth with the back of hand. "I know we're in this together but right now it's not exactly a good time for me".

It was at that precise moment that Glenn came to. "What the hell Michonne …what's wrong with you? Where are we? Where are the others?"

"I'm fine Glenn, it must a been something I ate. We're down the road from Alexandria. They're some hostiles trying to get in. The rest of the crew went after them."

"Babe, remind me never to piss you off."

"Really? You pissed me off plenty when we first met but I was still a gentleman … mostly if you fast forward a bit." He said as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"My memory is a blank. I must've missed that southern hospitality."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The RV passengers noticed one vehicle had run off the road and the other was advancing at an accelerated speed so they halted. Terry got out to investigate the matter but as soon as his feet hit the asphalt an arrow pierced his heart. At precisely that moment, Spencer knew exactly who were outside the walls. The supply crew and the Allies had cross paths and were now both at the gates.

Spencer stepped on the gas and ran through the gates which buckled and gave way at the sheer force of being rammed. The door to the RV flew open Edward and Aphid stepped out of the vehicle followed by Owen holding Spencer by his collar with a gun pointed at his head. Ron and the remaining Wolf alit from their vehicle and walked through damaged gateway.

Spencer was confused, if the Daryl's crew was just behind them how could there be armed citizens before them? They had walked into an ambush.

Owen and his men had noticed the armed citizens too. Not much made sense that this group appeared ready for their arrival. In any event, he decided to go with it scanning the crowd, he demanded, "Rick Grimes show yourself."

"Rick's not the leader here, I am." Said Deanna as she lowered her gun and stepped forward. "I'm also the mother of your hostage."

Spencer looked at his mother as though she was crazy and wondered just what the hell was going on. It made no sense that Rick was not present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron used the distraction at the gates to sneak away towards the Grimes' house unbeknown to him he was followed by Tara. She caught up with him behind the Armoury and shot him. The shot caused a commotion inside the front gates. Everyone was looking for the victim when Deanna seized her knife and plunged it directly into Spencer's heart. Daryl's arrow found its mark in Owen's forehead, Rick's bullet caused Edward's head to explode. Abraham used a baseball bat to crush Aphid's head, Morgan used his staff to snap the leg of the Wolf trailing Tara. The latter shot the Wolf in the head.

Meanwhile at the front gates, Tobin appeared and all guns were trained on him. Daryl yelled, "Wait!" Extending his hands into the universal stop signal. "I don't particularly like this man but he helped us today. The group killed three Wolves that didn't make it through these gates. We were low on ammo out there we couldn't do much to help; they stepped up when they didn't have too. I know It's up to the community but I say maybe they should take another vote in light of what happened today."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's over Babe. Daryl and Abraham's on their way."

"Ok. Can't wait to see you."

"Nor can I. Hey, do you think we're terrible parents if we go to an empty house for the night?"

"Seriously Rick? Just who do you think will volunteer to babysit tonight?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vehicle stopped inside the gates. Abraham and Daryl disembarked and opened each back door, Daryl helped Michonne out while Abraham took care of Glenn. Rick was not far off and ran to meet Michonne. The smile on his face was indescribable. It was met with one equally matched on Michonne's face. From a far, Deanna watched the two together and said, "At last!"

Turning to his brother Rick said, "Daryl, thanks but I got this." The latter stepped aside ceding his place to his brother who's arm slid around Michonne's waist. "We should get you to the Infirmary." He says grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Daryl and the others assisted in taking the bags of recovered loot to the Infirmary.

"Babe, can't we do it later? I'm starving we haven't had anything but jerky for a couple days now."

"We can but getting this out the way now would be so much better for me. You know after the kids sees you that's it for us. Let's have this moment. Pretty please?" She conceded.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi y'all,_

 _The time has come in that my favourite couple has now come full circle and it's time to conclude this story. This instalment is a little long but I hope you'll enjoy it. I t_ hank you for your continued feedback and ongoing support through out the process of telling this story. _It was very much appreciated._

 _Thanks again zeejack for your contribution and continued guidance._

 _CQ..._

 ** _Recap:_** _In the last instalment the crew returned to ASZ in a nick of time to help stop the Allies take down of the ASZ. The Wolves and Spencer have been vanquished. All but one of the former traitors perished but whether citizenship will be granted remains unknown. Rick and Michonne are reunited and they're about to embark on a new journey. Glenn is finally up and about again._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Patients**

The Infirmary was a buzz with action. Denise and the nurses aids pitched in, Glenn was placed on an examining table, when Rick walked in with Michonne they were redirected to a private room. Shortly after their admission Maggie and Carol showed up with the kids. The women had no idea what to expect they just knew both Glenn and Michonne were hurt. Maggie was frantic so Carol had to manage both kids and Maggie too.

Denise examined Glenn and diagnosed him with a mild case of concussion. He was prescribed rest with little to no physical activity and low light stimuli. Upon concluding her diagnosis Denise released Glenn into Maggie's care with instructions for his care and follow-up visits.

Carol reunited with Daryl in the waiting room and together they kept a watchful eye over the kids. The children were a little antsy because they wanted their mother. Rick heard them but was reluctant to leave Michonne alone just yet.

Upon entering the room Denise greeted both Michonne and Rick but she was a little confused as to why Rick remained in the room so she waited for Michonne's lead. As if sensing her discomfort, Michonne spoke, "Denise, It's okay that Rick stays; I'm fine but can you please do a pregnancy test? We think we might be expecting." Denise could hardly believe her ears she was overjoyed for the couple. Finally, there was confirmation to what most had suspected for a very long time that they were in fact a couple. However, she remained professional nonetheless. Michonne was given a general examination followed by a pregnancy test. The examination determined that she was suffering from acute dehydration and the pregnancy test result was positive. Denise advised them that the diagnosis meant IV fluids with a minimum overnight stay in the Infirmary. The news had mixed feelings because neither Michonne nor Rick were very happy about the prognosis of an overnight stay in the Infirmary but it had to be done. However, they were elated at the news that the Grimes clan would be expanding. "What about the kids? I'd like to see them," Michonne pleaded to Denise.

Both Rick and Michonne noticed the flush on Denise's face, her hesitation was obvious so they demanded in unison, "What is it?"

She nervously replied, "Well, I was wondering if y'all would mind if first, I did a scan to hear the baby's heartbeat? You know, it being the first pregnancy in ASZ and all plus it will tell me how far along you are." She gesticulated nervously with her hands not knowing what to do with them, eventually she shoved them into her coat pockets. Excited and speechless they just shook their heads. Denise then excused herself leaving the couple alone to retrieve the IV treatment and the portable ultrasound machine.

"We're having a baby!" They said in unison. In Denise's absence, Rick and Michonne hugged and kissed one another celebrating their amazing news. Their faces ached from the perpetual smile etched on them.

Upon Denise's return, she quickly administered the IV treatment; she then applied the gel to Michonne's stomach and began sliding the wand about within seconds the babies heartbeats were located. Denise smiled at both parents, "Congratulations, your babies heartbeats are strong and they're about five weeks old." Both Michonne and Rick looked to Denise their eyes pleading with her to confirm what they thought they had heard. She obliged, "Yes, I did say babies. Y'all are having twins."

Uncharacteristically, Rick hugged Denise and kissed her forehead which caused her to blush outright. She quickly finished removing the gel from Michonne's stomach when Rick grabbed Michonne into a bear hug and kissed her full on the lips, he didn't care that they weren't alone; tears of joy flowed freely between them.

Denise turned away from the couple to allow them some privacy while she packed up the machine. Rick then cleared his throat and asked Denise not to disclose the status of their relationship nor their news at this time. She agreed to keep their secret. She also agreed that the children could make a short visit emphasizing that Michonne needed to rest. Rick was somewhat concerned about this because he knew neither he nor kids would willing leave Michonne's side that night. Again, as though Denise seemed to understand the dilemma in which he found himself; she told him that he could bring another cot into the room. The fatigue had set in and Michonne began to yawn, but still she asked to see her children.

Rick returned shortly with both Judith and Carl. The latter took one look at his mother and was worried for her. Michonne opened her arms with a smile just for him. He ran to his mother, he was careful to not disrupt her IV tubes. "Mom," he cried squeezing Michonne as best he could with tears streaming from his eyes. Ordinarily, he never doubted that she'd return but this time he was very scared. Carl couldn't believe how tired she looked, it was unlike her normal strong, cool, sword wielding, warrior self.

Rick approached the bed with Judith whose babbling was never ending. Judith reached for her mother calling, "Mama!" A short time after both mother and daughter dozed off to sleep under the watchful eyes of the Grimes men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Grimes Household**

It had been two weeks since Michonne's return to the ASZ and life in the Grimes household had taken on a slower pace. Both Rick and Michonne were dealing with severe morning sickness. Denise monitored them closely with regular visits to their house since Rick was adamant that he did not want Michonne treated at the Infirmary because it wasn't ideal for the kids to be there, plus this way he kept visitors at bay. He was not yet ready to share their news.

Based on Rick's behaviour during the medical run the family gave the Grimes family a lot of space. Rick reported for his constable duties and watch duties but he spoke little. To his delight both Maggie and Carol had stayed away and Daryl thank god was a man of few words like himself. On occasion, the latter had witnessed him being sick but never questioned him so he was fine with that. However, he did ask about Michonne and seemed fine when he was told she was fine she just wanted to spend time with their kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Deanna**

Rick had just delivered the news to Deanna that an attack on the ASZ was imminent. He was on his way back to the gates so she followed him at a close clip. The attack was being led by Spencer and his Allies so she would be waiting for him. Spencer her son had turned traitor to the ASZ, he was exiled twelve days before and she had mourned him. She had no conviction that he'd survive beyond the walls for as long as he had. In fact, she had mourned them all, they were her family and her friends.

About ten minutes before Deanna watched Rick walked through the gates to fight for his family and community. Rick, a man she hardly knew but she recognized in him the conviction to protect those he loved and his community from the first day they met. A conviction so embedded into his core it placed him at odds with the very community for which he was about to put his life on the line. The irony was not lost on her that a stranger came to embrace that which Reg endevoured to accomplish something a native son took for granted, so she stood just inside the gates with her gun at the ready waiting for the hostiles. She heard them before she saw them. She watched the RV slammed through the gates that Reg installed to protect their little piece of civilization. Behind the wheel was the face of her son Spencer who was now a stranger. He looked possessed, no Monroe would have ever done what he did.

Alexandria was their last stand for civilization, a place to stop the perpetual running; behind these walls was a safe place where they were supposed to be able to rebuild what was and in essence a chance to reboot humanity. In that moment she understood the son she knew was no more. At the hearings, she had come to accept that her very own son was author of the unrest within ASZ. As a Leader, a widow and a mother she knew there could only be one outcome.

The melee ensued, a gun shot rang out but no one fell; it was in that moment of pandemonium that she lowered her gun, drew her knife and plunged it into the heart of the last living Monroe. He was her son but now he was neither son nor foe.

She watched him as her actions registered on his face and the light fade from his eyes and he crumbled to the ground. Deanna the mother followed suit, collapsing to her knees then she sat leaning over his corpse, she lift his head into her lap and caressed it as though he was once again her little boy. Her tears fell freely over him. Her heart broke again when she realized that this was truly the end of Reg's legacy, there no grand-babies to continue his dream. There had never been a baby conceived nor born in the ASZ so she wept for what was, what is and what might have been.

 **A week later…**

Deanna woke in the middle of the night from her current nightmare. The one of Reg's throat being slit open had since been replaced with her plunging a knife into Spencer's heart. She awoke with a start, her breathing was in distress and she was drenched in cold sweat. She reached for the paper bag she kept on her night stand for such an occurrence and blew into it repeatedly until such time her heart rate came to a resting state.

After the crisis had passed she decided it was time… she'd seek Denise out in the morning to finally talk about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Life Goes On...**

Life slowly got back to normal in the ASZ. The reconstruction of the gates, the reinforcement of the fence and the expansion were in full swing. New runs were organized and completed without complications.

However, folks in the ASZ noticed Rick was often sick and spent a great deal of time at the Infirmary but noticeably neither Michonne nor the kids had been seen since her return. Denise however, had been seen making house calls to the Grimes household on a regular basis. The fact no one had seen the other members of his family caused the rumour mill to churn; they speculated that either Rick finally went off the deep end and hurt them all or that he had Michonne tied up there so she wouldn't go out on runs because it caused him to lose his mind.

Both Michonne and Rick's morning sickness abated somewhat in that it now happened occasionally. To Denise's delight Michonne was starting to gain some weight. Rick was also happy too because it had taken a toll on him as well; this time was different, the morning sickness he experienced when Lori was carrying Carl was never as severe.

….

Carol had been visiting Maggie when the two naturally started talking about the rumours around the community. Carol confirmed that Daryl had witness Rick being sick on several occasions much like they had when they stayed with him during the medical run. "Did you know that Michonne passed out on that run and later on she was seen puking her guts out when they came up on the traitors? Daryl said she didn't seem like her old self something was off with her the entire run."

"No, I didn't know that because Glenn's memory before he was hit is sketchy but he does remember when he came to... it was only him and Michonne and she was puking her guts out. She claimed it must a been something she ate."

"But that can't be… cause Daryl said they only had jerky for the last few days and she hates that shit." Both women looked at the other and said, "You don't think…..?"

Carol smiled, "The timing would be about right considering when Daryl and I found them together; it all started the night after your last party. OMG! He's got that Couvade syndrome you know … the one where the men experiences the pregnancy symptoms with his partner… no wonder he was being such an ass. The poor schmuck probably had no damn clue what was going on until she came back and now he's hiding her."

"Not for long." Maggie suddenly got up and checked on Glenn who was resting in bed. "Hon, Carol and I are going to run over to check-up on Michonne for a bit, you alright?" Her husband nodded his head because he was glad to be rid of her constant hovering over him.

…

After about four weeks isolation both Carol and Maggie arrived on the Grimes doorstep. They rang the doorbell; they were greeted by Rick carrying Judith on his hip and Carl at his side. The women gave him a deathly stare as they barged their way pass him, "What have you done with Michonne?… she hasn't been seen since Denise released her from the Infirmary."

"Good day ladies, I had wondered just how long it would take before y'all showed up here accusing me of thangs." Rick closed the door after them and followed them into the living area, "Carl go see if your mother wants visitors." Carl looked from his father to both Carol and Maggie a little confused but went in search of his mother.

One look at Michonne confirmed their suspicions, she was a little on the thin side though she was never big to begin with. She was glowing, pregnancy did agree with her.

During their visit Michonne eventually learned the reason most people failed to come around upon her return was due to Rick's behaviour while she was away, which she considered to be a blessing in disguise because they were able to get through most of the first trimester with some privacy. The women eventually left taking the children with them to give their friend a well deserved break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Rick & Michonne**

In as much as they welcomed the break from the kids, they dreaded it equally; there was so much they needed to address they were overwhelmed at just where to begin. Since her time at the Infirmary, she had not reopened their connection and Rick was at a loss to understand why. He had waited for either her or Daryl to explain what happened on the run but neither came forward; all he had received prior to their return were various images with a range of emotions. Several which caused him worry, her safety was in jeopardy the night she broke their connection… her fear, then she was being held by a strange man whom she later killed and her feeling alone and needing him these were emotions he never before associated with Michonne. He needed her to open up to him again.

After supper, Rick drew Michonne a bath. Later she sought him out on the couch where he was relaxing. "Move," she said causing him to sit up and acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked placing his hand on her tummy.

She cozied up to him, "Yeah, hell of a day. Huh?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked taking her feet and placing them in his lap effectively causing her to be in a reclining position. Michonne giggled as she was treated to a foot massage which helped her to become even more relaxed. Her giggle was music to his ears.

"Thanks for drawing the bath; I needed that. And just so you know... we're busted, they've figured it out without me saying a word. Babe, I know you're concerned that I haven't reopened our connection … the reason being it requires a great deal of energy to do so and it causes headaches and sometimes nausea so I can't afford to right now but we can talk about the run because I know you have questions about it."

"Glad it helped Babe." He laughed, "I figured as much… how much time do you thing we've got before we're outed?" He furrowed his brows but understood her predicament "Fair enough, I can honestly say I can do without anymore nausea right now. I get headaches when the initial connection is made but then it fades. Are you ready to tell me just what happened out there? I have these images and feelings all jumbled up but I can't make neither heads nor tails of what happened out there."

"It was getting late, we were tired and looking for shelter but we didn't pickup on the fact that there were no Walkers about which would imply humans were nearby. We were being watched and then we were attacked," she explained as she physically shivered as though she was reliving the moment. Seeing her reaction Rick reached over and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head; she then allowed herself to relax in the comfort of his strong arms.

"It's alright now… I've got you Babe!" Rick whispered into her ear. Michonne sat between his legs, her back to his chest with his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist. He watched as her chest rise and fell as she relaxed. His hot breath on the side of her neck caused her to extend her neck granting him access to the sensitive spot at her neck. As Rick nuzzled her favourite spot he watched the smile tugging at the corner of her lips and her hand extended back grabbing his hair combing her fingers through his curls. His tongue slowly danced between her earlobe and neck. A slight turn of her head and his lips crashed into hers. It was sloppy but needed. Their hunger awakened he slid his hand beneath her robe to her slick center, inserting two fingers into her heat which caused them both to moan into each others mouth. Michocnne arched her back to receive him deeper. It had been a while since they were intimate he almost forgot just how tight she was. Pumping his fingers into her and strumming her clit caused her to climax almost immediately, she whimpered "Oh God Rickkkk," her body was a quivering mess. It made him smile as he watched her come undone before him. "Did you miss that Babe?" She nodded affirmatively, her eyes hooded with desire but her words failed her.

It had been a while since Rick heard his name fall from her lips laced with such desire it made his already rock hard cock throb painfully, it needed to be freed. As Michonne came down from her high and her breathing regulated itself, He lifted her up and took her upstairs to their bedroom. He wanted her to be comfortable. He layed her down on their bed and quickly ripped off his tee shirt which flew across the room. Michonne busied herself with his belt ridding him of his jeans and boxers in no time. He pulled open the sash to her robe, pushing it off her shoulders admiring her body. Her breasts were fuller and he noticed from her reaction they were more sensitive to his touch and kissing so he made a mental note to be gentler. "Babe, your body is even more beautiful than before," he pronounced trailing hot kisses down to her stomach where he paid extra attention kissing her there until she guided him back on course.

Rick found his way to his favourite spot and inhaled her essence. His hunger for Michonne was primal. Pulling her knees over his shoulders, his hands firmly latched onto her ass holding her into place, his tongue found its path teasing her outer folds. His mouth latched onto her clit as he worked two fingers into her wet core causing Michonne to moan; her fingers grabbed onto his curls as she arched her back grinding her hips into his face he could feel her cresting so he replaced his fingers with his mouth, his tongue lapping up every drop of her juice as she climaxed.

Working his way up her body, they kissed, tongues collided as he aligned his length at her entrance teasing her until finally she pleaded, "Please Rick, I need you." He could deny her no longer because his thick cock throbbed painfully longing to be swallowed deep within her heat. As his length stretched her out he allowed her time to adjust. He relished the sensation as he slid within her slick walls as though it were their first time again. Each time she screamed he drove harder and deeper, her nails claiming his back it was intense; he was floating losing touch with reality but he wanted her to come so he drove into her faster and harder and as her walls tightened around his shaft once more he lost all control in the final assault they both exploded in unison, her nails biting into his skin as her orgasm ripped through her, she screamed his name and he emptied his seed deep inside of her with a guttural moan. He was so drained he felt as though he were paralyzed.

Michonne cried out in pleasure each time he drove into her and her nails bit into his back with each thrust, each scream spurred him further again and again, discovering new depths with each drive. She could feel her walls clenching again, she knew he was close too when she saw his eyes rolled back into his head. Rolling her hips she clenched her muscles tighter causing him to lose all control and with one final assault they both exploded in unison, her nails bit into his shoulders as her release shattered causing spasms to rip through her body. She screamed his name and his final thrusts emptied his seed deep inside of her with a guttural moan. They collapsed unable to move waiting for their breathing to recover.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Tobin**

After the melee at the front gates Tobin was the last man of the traitors standing. He found himself surrounded by people he considered friends, however, because of his association with Spencer, they now saw him as their enemy and as such, their guns were all trained on him. He found an ally where he'd least expected it to happen in Daryl Dixon, a man he had previously thought of as being a bit off.

Daryl saved his life. He pleaded his case to the citizens at the gate that perhaps they should reconsider as to whether he would be worthy of citizenship again because of his retaliation against the Wolves. Since Deanna was on the ground greiving her son, the decision fell to Rick. The latter nodded to Abraham and Tobin was soon placed under arrest again until such time a meeting could be convened to vote on his status.

Throughout his incarceration he spent his days repairing the gates, reinforcing the fence, going on construction runs and eventually working on the expansion site. At nights, he would think about his life and how he got to the point he was. He no longer thought of Jessie because it was that path which led him to his current predicament as an outsider looking in. He vowed that if he was ever lucky enough to be granted a chance at his family again, he'd never take for granted that which is given. He did however think of Carter from time to time because he considered him a friend.

After three months of incarceration he was granted citizenship. He was now apart of the construction crew. His fate was now that of a hard labourer but he accepted it because it meant he was still apart of civilization. He was given a room in the Rectory under the watchful eye of Father Gabriel.

Eventually, Tobin was visited by his wife Terri who expressed interest in seeking counselling to see whether or not they could salvage what was left of their marriage for the sake of their family. After his exile, Terri and the boys had been seeing Denise to deal with his death but now that he was back and since his citizenship had been restored Denise had recommended family counselling to help them to heal as a unit. He was grateful for the opportunity so he accepted the olive branch.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Announcement**

Rick, Michonne and Denise sat down with Carl to announce the news that once again he was going to be a big brother. Carl sat between both of his parents. Denise was invited because she was a trained psychiatrist and neither Rick nor Michonne had any idea how Carl would react to the news based on what had happened at Judith's birth.

After the group was comfortable Rick explained to their son, "Carl your mom and I have asked Dr. Denise here because we would like you to know that you're going to be a big brother. Your mom is expecting twins. If you have any questions about this we want you to be able to speak Dr. Denise about it if it's something you don't feel comfortable talking to us about, ok?"

Carl looked suspiciously at his father then scooted away from him and hugged his mother, "Mom are you going to die too?"

Michonne hugged him, "No Sweetie. Here, we have a real Infirmary with a staff. If you're afraid you can also talk to Dr. Denise about it because she's able to explain the process to you better than us."

Looking up at his mother Carl sought confirmation, "So Judith and me are gonna be a big sister and a big brother to the babies?" Michonne shook her head favourably. "Yes baby. How do you feel about that?"

He looked at his mother and a small smile tugged at his lips. "It's cool!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Family**

After several weeks of follow-ups Denise finally gave Glenn the all clear and Maggie decided that a party was in order to celebrate the news.

Three weeks after their visit Maggie invited the Grimes to an evening at her place. Maggie, Carol and Daryl knew the truth behind the dinner. It was Rick and Michonne's coming out party and an effort to mend relationships which were strained over a period of time.

Rick was somewhat reluctant to attend because he knew he had ruffled some feathers while Michonne was out on her last run but Michonne coaxed him into attending because it was time he made amends. She was certain the family would welcome him back because despite his shortcomings he had led them here and they were still with him. He acquiesced; there was virtually nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy especially since she's made him the happiest man on earth.

The Grimes family were welcomed at Maggie and Glenn's as though nothing had happened since their last visit. The dinner was reminiscent of the one after Michonne's return following her great escape but the group looked more at peace. It was as though their presence made everything all right their nucleus was restored.

After dinner but prior to dessert Michonne nudged Rick, the two exchanged a look, she tipped her head and smiled at him, "You got this… go!"

Rick stood to address the group, "Look, I just wanted to apologize to y'all for all the times I've been an arse because truth be told there's no finer group of people than this bunch right here that I'm proud to call my family. While we're on the subject of family, Michonne and I are officially a couple and I don't think that would have come about except for y'all meddlesome ways, which got us to see what was right before our very eyes. I personally, wanna thank y'all because I was truly blind. It took me almost losing her to admit that I'm in love with the mother of my children present and future. Yeah, we're expecting twins and needless to say we'll be needing lots of volunteers to babysit." He chuckled, kissed Michonne and raised his glass to the family.

The group was shocked… first, Rick Grimes was a man of few words and the last time he spoke this much was a call to arms; second, Rick didn't share his feelings. After the announcement Michonne, Judith and Carl found themselves in a crush of hugs from all the women in the house and the men took turns shaking Rick's hand and patting him on the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **New Arrivals**

Twenty-six weeks later, the Grimes family welcomed their twins: a beautiful baby boy and girl. Their births were celebrated by the community being the first children to have been conceived and born within the walls of Alexandria.

Deanna was given the title as the honourary grandmother a distinction which thrilled her. As such, she proudly introduced her grand-babies Alexandre and Artemis Grimes to Alexandria.

Both Rick and Michonne who were standing on either side of Deanna exchanged glances smiling at one another, "I think Reg would've been proud."

She felt his familiar knock and replied, "Yeah, I think so too." He winked at her.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Their Connection**

Rick and Michonne's connection developed overtime but due to the energy required of Michonne the couple agreed it would only be used when they were apart or at events when direct communication was otherwise hindered.

 **The End!**

 **A/N.** Alexandre (The Protector)  & Artemis (The Huntress)


End file.
